


Identity Crisis

by mythgirltaryn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythgirltaryn/pseuds/mythgirltaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Earth had been observed by a strange alien race.  What they saw appalled them. So they decided to intervene. They have big plans for Earth and seven micronations and three 'young' countries seem to be a part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a far away planet, There a meeting being held in a small room. At a U-shaped table, a group of strange looking creatures sat around and talked. They looked very similar to humans but with a few alterations. Their ears end with a point and most had hair that were unnatural colors such as pink, green and blue. All were wearing clothing with solid colors, no patterns or designs could be seen. In Between, the arch of the U was a huge rotating chair and behind the chair was what seems to be a blank wall. In the chair sat a woman. The woman has dark brown skin and looked around in her mid-30s to early 40s. She had long white hair that was styled in a half- ponytail and stopped above her hips. She also seems to be the only one in the whole room with white hair and gray eyes. She clapped her hands together and all of the other people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her, showing her a get deal of respect.

"My dear citizens," The woman said as she got up from her chair. Looking at the others with a caring smile. "Can anyone please remind everyone the topic of our meeting?" She asked as if she was talking to a class of kindergarteners.

"Earth, madam." answered a man.

"Earth! That's right!" The woman smiled. She walked to the back blank wall. She waved her hand and a hologram of the earth appear on the wall."For centuries, we been watching over Earth and other planets like it. Under one creed." She turned backed to the group of people and smile." And what was it now?"

" To help those who less fortunate and in need." Someone stated.

"Correct again." The woman said. Clapping her hands together in delight. "These earthlings have been ones of the least advanced planet in the galaxy. They recently invented touchscreen devices, we invented that types of technology about 200 years ago! Personally, I believe its has to do with their lack of unity. For years, these earthlings have been constantly fighting each other, causing war, killing each other, destroying their own environment. These earthlings are incapable of taking care of themselves and they need our help. It is time for us to intervene! Now if you could please turn your attention to professor Jack Carteer. He is the head of the earth operation and he'll give to you more information. "

A dark blue haired man stood up and walked to the front. The man turns to his co-workers with stern, cold green eyes. "Our goals for Earth is to re-educate its people. Teach them how to get along with each other. Teach them how to behave. Share our technology. Unite they like how we did many years ago."

One of the audience member raise his hand and the dark blue haired man, professor Carteer, walked in front of him. The questioner got a full view of the intimidating 6'7 professor.

"Yes?" ProfessorCarteer asked.

"How are we going to re-educate them?" asked the questioner timidly. "If they don't listen to each other, How would they listen to us?"

Professor Carteer smiled down at him. "I was getting to that." was all he said. He walked back to the screen. The questioner sank into his seat and let out a sigh of relief. Professor Carteer waved his hand over the screen and the image change to a picture of people sitting in a conference room just like them. Well not exactly like them. The people in the picture were having anything but a civil conversation. Some were fist-fisting, some were yelling, some were doing unrelated things such as using their little touchscreens devices, there was even a man with big bushy eyebrows choking a man with wavy blond hair. "Behold! These are the faces of Earth! Terrifying isn't it? Notice the disorder! Notice the chaos! Notice the violence! Notice how not one of them are doing anything to stop it. On earth, they are divided into different landmasses called countries. Each country has a person to represents it. These are those people! These people are literally the faces of Earth. And they act worse than children! Some even have children! What kind of example are they setting for them?" The professor took a deep breath. "I apologize for that. Anyways our plan will be divided into three parts. One part would be fulfilled by our beautiful queen." Professor Carteer referenced to the white hair woman who was sitting back on her rotating chair. The woman blushed at his comment. "She'll be the one who will convince them to listen to us."

"Don't worry, I have my ways." The queen said before flashing a charming smile to her people.

"Indeed." agreed Professor Carter, smiling at her. "The second part involves their children." The Professor waved his hand and an image of a group of children sitting around an oval table appeared. It's looked much less chaotic than the room full of adults. There were crayon, markers and animal crackers everywhere, but that's what to be expected from children. There was even a little boy who looks oddly similar to the bushy eyebrows man from before trying to get the other children to pay attention to him. "From the information we had gathered none of these children were given a proper education. And most of the most have been left alone to live my themselves! What kind of right-minded parent would do that to their child?!"

"Where did you get that information from?" Asked the same man who had a question before, only he didn't raise his hand this time so the professor ignored him.

"We'll be giving them that. We'll take those earth children and bring them here. Give they a proper education, a new home and most importantly new parents. Here they'll learn how to proper ladies and gentlemen. We'll teach them our values, our culture, our way of life. So that when they grow up, they'll be able to do a better job than what their parents did." A woman with long wavy black hair listened attentively. She was about the raise her hand to ask a question, but the professor continued with his speech. "And then when our convince them to listen to reason, We'll start setting up missionaries there. Build schools, hospitals and most importantly build embassies so we can watch over them. And if they disagree, then we'll just give their jobs to their children. Once they are united, which could take years, we'll leave they be. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Alright let's go to the next item on the agenda."

* * *

A Few weeks later. Peter Kirkland aka the all mighty country of Sealand was the most excited he been in his whole life. He was actually invited to a world meeting, well so was his "little brother" Ladonia. Apparently all the micronations were invited. The day before their parents, Sweden and Finland, got emails from their bosses about an emergency meeting and that it was necessary of the micronations to come. The email said that all would be explained at the meeting. The email had put Finland and Sweden on the edge, but they didn't want to argue with their bosses. For this momentous day, Sealand and Ladonia were dressed in their best clothing. Sealand wore a light blue tux, a gift from England, with a white dress shirt and a cute little matching bowtie. Ladonia just wore his usual white and blue suit. They both have their hair neat and tidy and faces perfectly clean. Through Sweden have to hold Ladonia down in order to wipe off his "scar".

"We're almost there. Do you two remember what we told you before we left the house?" Said Sweden to his sons.

"Yes…" The two boys groaned. "We'll be on our best behavior."

Sweden gave them a look.

"Sweden, C'mon, Do you really think they would misbehave? This is the day they been waiting for!" Finland spoke up in the defense of the boys.

Sweden just shrugged his shoulders and went back to focusing on his driving. Within a few minutes, They were pulling into the parking lot of the Austrian United Nations building in their rental car. When they went up to the entrance of the parking garage there was a strange man sitting on the booth. He wore a strange uniform, it was navy blue with light blue trim. The uniform looked futuristic and Sealand couldn't help but comment about it.

"You looks so cool!" He says excitedly.

The man was taken back by Sealand's outburst. He just nodded quietly and open the grate.

"That's weird," Finland said, "He didn't even check our IDs or asked for money."

"Must be new," Sweden replied while looking for an empty parking space. Finland looked back to the man in the booth. He was holding two fingers to the right side of his forehead. But not in ‘having a headache' way, more of a ‘using Bluetooth' way even though he was wearing any on him. The Finn can see that the man was moving his mouth as if he was talking. Finland's eyes narrowed before sitting back down.

When they got into the building, they were stopped by three men. Two of the men wore the same uniform of the man in the parking lot, but one man wore what seems to be armor over his. That man was tan skinned with long straight black hair and was very muscular. He looked straight at them with his dark brown eyes. "Hello." He addressed them.

"Hello." The two countries half-hearty said to the odd man.

"Who are you?" asked Sweden.

"Oh, I'm the new head of security." The man answered.

"When did we got a "new" head of security? I don't even remember having an old one ." Finland said while giving the man a questionable look.

While the adults converse, Sealand and Ladonia observed something odd about their surroundings."Where is everybody?" asked Sealand.

He looked up and down the hall and there was no one in sight. Usually, before a meeting the halls would be full of nations, micronations, humans, whatever, but today nothing. It was very eerie.

"I don't know," said Ladonia sharply " And what with these new security guards? I understand that we micronations are "trouble" but I don't think we that much trouble." In the midst of their conversation, a pair of hands gasps their shoulders.

"Boys, we need to take you to where the other children are." Said one of the guard.

"What? I thought we were going to the world meeting." Sealand demanded.

"Oh, you will but with the children." Replied the man. Sealand was now upset. They were told to come here and they are just going throw them in the kid's room. The men took them by the hands and lead them down the hall. Sealand looked over his shoulder to see his parents still talking to the head of security man. Not knowing that their sons have been taking from them from under their noses.

* * *

 The men brought to a small room. The boys recognize it as the "Phony Nations" room. Nicknamed by Sealand's older brother himself. The men pushed them into the room and left. Inside the room was most of the usual micronations, but there was something that caught Sealand's eye. There huddled up together in the corner were Latvia, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles.

"What are you doing here?" Sealand confronted them. They all turn their heads towards Sealand's voice.

"Oh, Hi Sealand," said Latvia "And to answer your question, we don't know," said Seychelles.

"I was with my big brother when I was pulled away by one of the new security guards and he put me here. I tried to explain to him that I am not a micronation, but it seems like he did not understand me." Said Liechtenstein "He kept repeating 'Children stay here, Children stay here.' I looked around and saw that the only other people here was Kugelmugel, who is unconscious, and that woman over there."

Liechtenstein directed their attention to the corner of the room. There sat a woman, looking out of the window curiously. She had light brown skin, long wavy black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a purple short sleeve dress shirt, a long yellow skirt along with yellow socking and black loafers. She looks about the same age most the others countries appears to be maybe even a little younger. Next to her was an unconscious Kugelmugel on a makeshift bed made out of three chairs, Hanging on one of the chairs was a big pink bag.

"What happen to Kugelmugel?!" Ladonia asked concernedly. "I don't know," Liechtenstein replied, "I went to ask the woman about it and she didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to give me a little robot to play with but I refused it."

Sealand looked around the room for anyone else he can ask about what going on. Seborga, Wy, and Molossia sat at the round table that was in the middle of the room, T.R.N.C. was sitting at the table too but he separated himself from the others and there was three coats hanging off three empty chairs, probably Liechtenstein's, Latvia's and Seychelles'. Seborga, Wy, and Molossia would probably know less than Liechtenstein and there was no way he was going to talk T.R.N.C. Then he turn toward to woman.

"Sealand? Where are you going?" asked Seychelles.

Sealand walked to the woman sitting in the corner. "Hey." Sealand shocked the woman out of her thoughts and she turned to face him. "What's going on! Why were we invited only to end up in here? I thought we were finally recognized as countries. And why is Latvia, Seychelles and Liechtenstein doing here? There are recognized countries." Sealand said loudly. He got angrier with every sentence which caused the others in the room to turn towards him. The woman was frighted by his outbreak. She was scared. Probably not of Sealand, of course, but because of a child was yelling at her and she didn't know what to do. The look on her face shows a mixture of confusion as well as fear. She looked around the room as if she was looking for someone to help her out of this situation. Sealand continued to glare at her. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sealand, Please calm down. Come, There crayons and paper under the table, right? Let's draw a picture." Seychelles lead down to look at him in the eye.

"No way! Something going on and I want to find out what!" Sealand shouted at her.

"Sealand, We are as confuse as you are, but there is nothing we can do now," said Latvia trying to calm him down.

"Ja, Calm down or you'll get us all in trouble," Ladonia added.

"But..." Before he can say anything else Seychelles lead him to the table and Lavia and Ladonia Followed.

* * *

The woman watched them as they left.. " 'It would be simple' he said." The woman mumbled to herself in a strange foreign tongue, but none of the children seems to notice. She then walked over to the chair Kugelmugel was laying on. "Was that really necessary?" she asked sympathetically, caressing the child's face. " Poor thing." She took the pink bag off one of the chairs, opened it and took out a small robot. The robot had a round oval head with two small antennas on each side of its head and a screen that represented its face, it's body was rectangular with short arms and legs and it was about 6 inches tall. She grasped it in her hand then she opened the door and scanned the hallway. She was relieved to see the person she was looking for. "Mr.Doluk!" She called to him, The so-called new head of security.

* * *

 Back to the children, all of them, beside Kugelmugel, sat around the table. Seychelles and Latvia sat next to Sealand and Liechtenstein sat across from them. Seborga had moved to sit next to Liechtenstein on her left, Wy followed behind him and sat on her right. Molossia sat next to Wy and T.R.N.C. ended up sitting next to Seychelles. Seychelles have found papers and coloring utensils in a box under the table and distributed them around the table.

"Come on, Sealand. Let's make a picture together. Just like how we used to do." suggested Seychelles to Sealand, who was just staring at the paper he was given.

"No," He said sharply.

"What about crafts then?" Latvia asked him. "I know how to make an origami unicorn if that interest you. "

"No thanks," Sealand replied rudely.

"Then what do you what to do!" Wy chimed in, getting tired of Sealand's attitude.

"Find out what the FUCK IS GOING ON." Sealand snapped at them, resulting in Seychelles smacking him on the back of his head.

"Language."

"Fine."

Just then they heard a groan. They all turn to the sound. Kugelmugel was up!

"Kugelmugel!" Ladonia shouted. He was the first to get out his chair and ran to him. Kugelmugel was slowly getting up from his makeshift bed. His body was sore, his head hurts and his vision was blurry. He tried to find his footing on the floor but he lost his balance and started to fall, Luckily someone got ahold of him before he hit the ground. Kugelmugel then started to squirm, trying to get away. "Kugel, calm down. It's me." Ladonia tried to soothe him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Ladonia?" Kugelmugel stopped moving and calmed down. He looked around the room and saw the others at the table looking at him. Liechtenstein has gotten out of her seat and was slowly making her way towards him.

"Kugel, are you alright," Liechtenstein asked. "I saw you unconscious. What happened?"

"I had a weird dream.," Kugelmugel told her. " Wait! What are you doing here?" Kugelmugel looked back at the table and notice that Seychelles and Latvia were there too. "What are they going here? Why aren't you guys with the "real" countries?"

"We don't know." Stated Latvia. "It seems that the new security was not old of our...status."

"New security?" Kugelmugel eyes widened. "That motherfucker!" He blurted out. Kugelmugel ran out of the room and into the hallway. The rest follow suit after getting over the initial shock. They found him trying to open the hallway doors on the left end, the door that lead to the main hall, they were usually never close, but today seems like an exception. He pushed his body against the doors, but it did nothing. "They won't open!" Said the struggling boy. He shot them a glare. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Seborga and Molossia and answered his call, Together all three of them try to open the doors to no avail.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Asked Seychelles.

"Does this look like a pull door to you!" Molossia replied angrily.

"What about the other doors?" Seborga suggested. Sealand, Wy, and Latvia rushed to the right end of the hallway. The doors on the right end were an emergency exit. They pushed the door handles but like the left end doors, they were locked.

"They're locked too!" Wy shouted, the fear noticeable in her voice.

"What?!" Seborga questioned his friend.

"You heard me!" She shouted back.

"I'll call my brother." Liechtenstein cut in. "Maybe he and the others will come." Liechtenstein ran back to the room and went to her coat pocket and whip out her cell phone. She called her brother on speed dial and waited for him to pick up. What she got was a shock to her. Instead of the normal ringing tone, she got a mess of horrid sounds. There was high pitch beeping along with loud static, getting louder by the second, so loud that she had to move her phone away from her ear in fear of losing an ear drum. Suddenly the sounds stopped and everything went quiet. "What the fuck?" She whispered under her breath and mentally scolded herself for cursing. She tried to call again, but her cellphone's screen was black. Her phone was unresponsive. "Oh, shit." Liechtenstein ran back into the hall with the others.

"Lili! What did your brother say? Are they coming?" Seychelles asked.

"I couldn't get it touch with him! I tried to but when I called, my phone made these weird sounds and then it just died!" Liechtenstein said rapidly, her usual calm demeanor was now lost.

"What?!" Seychelles asked. She was starting to freak out also. The small hallway suddenly became quiet. The other children have given up on trying to open the doors and have now gathered around Liechtenstein and Seychelles.

"They're locked tight!" Seborga said as he breathe heavily. "Why did they locked us in!" Sealand demanded. They referencing to the adult nations. "They never did that before."

"I don't think this the adults' doings, Sealand," Latvia said.

"I think you're right, Latvia," Liechtenstein said. "I tried to call my brother but what I got was a mess of loud beeping and static then my phone died."

"What?" Molossia asked. Taking out his own phone and speed-dialing the first number in his contracts. He got the same results as Liechtenstein, the loud beeping and the static, then it died.

"Oh my god!" Kugelmugel said. "They trying to kill us."

"What?!" The others said.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," Seychelles said, trying to calm everybody down.

"No. They are!" Kugelmugel continued. "Not the adults but the new security. When I came here with my Vati, three men came up to us. There was two wearing the same uniform and one wearing this type of armor. The armored man told Austria that they were the new security, Austria didn't believe him, saying that he wasn't aware of any new security. While they were arguing one of them grab me and started dragging me away. I yelled at him to let go and got Austria's attention. When Austria saw what was going on, he ran towards us, yelling at the man to let go of me. But before he could get to me, the man he was talking to used some sort of taser and shocked him! Really hard! Like I saw the electricity hard! He then fell on the floor and I tried to run to him, but then they shocked me too! Next thing I knew I was with you guys."

Everybody else just stood still. Fear fill their bodies after Kugelmugel's story. Is it true? Are them strangers trying to get rid of them? For what purpose? How would they do it? They wouldn't die. Would they? For countries like Seychelles, Latvia and Liechtenstein, They would only die if they lose their landmass, a Large percentage of their people and their economy is destroyed. For Micronations, it was uncertain. Most of them have a very small population as it is. (Kugelmugel only had a population of one and that one person was banished yet he still alive.)Their landmasses are small (In Ladonia's case, technically nonexistent) Their economies are not that strong. Even if they do all those three things they don't technically died yet, they turn into humans. Then they are able to die permanently. Then again what's the purpose? Why would they go through so much trouble just to kill them? Just then, a door opened. The woman who was in the room with them walked into the hallway, holding a small robot in one hand and closing the door behind her with the other.

"Wait!" Yelled Sealand. He and the others ran towards her, Frighted by this she let go of the door. The children circled around her with angry and wary glares.

"Alright, lady, What's going on!" Demanded Sealand.

The woman just stares at him for a second then responded, "What are you asking about?" This just made them angrier.

"Why are we separated from everyone else?"

"Why were the door locked?"

"Why aren't our phones working properly?"

Question after question was blurted out. The children seem to be slowly turning into an angry mob. The woman then said. "They are new safety precautions." They can tell that she was getting nervous.

"WHY?!"

"It for your safety," She replied. She surveys the children and her eyes widen when she saw Kugelmugel. "You're awake!" She ran to Kugelmugel to get a good look at him, completely forgetting about her interrogation and dropping the little robot in the process. "Does anything hurts?" She asked him. Kugelmugel didn't respond, though, he wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Ow." Said a high pitch robotic voice. Everyone turned their attention to the source of that voice. The small robot that the woman have bought in with her was now moving on it own.

"Oh! Sorry Je-po." The woman apologized to the robot. "I did not mean to drop you and wake you up."

"No hard feelings Cassie." The robot, Je-po, said. On the robot's screen face, it shows a digitized face of a pained smile. Then that smile was replaced by a face of surprise. "Wait. What are we speaking?" He looked around the hall. "And who are these children? Where did they come from? If I remembered correctly there was only two."

"English. I'm Sealand, that's Latvia, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Wy, Seborga, Molossia, Ladonia, Kugelmugel and T.R.N.C. Lastly, we were sent here and was founding out why." After answering all the robot's questions, Sealand turned back to the woman with a glare. The others looked at Sealand with pure terror. He just told this random woman their real identities.

The strange woman, or Cassie as the robot just said, on the other hand, didn't notice Sealand's coldness or the other children reactions. Instead, she looked worried about something. She looked side to side, then back at the door that she came from, then towards the emergency entrance then to the children. "Are there any more of you?" She asked them. All the children's, except Sealand, blood grew cold. What did she mean by 'you'?

"What do you means?" Seychelles asked with caution.

"Are there more children?" Cassie rephased. A wave of relief passed over them.

"No, just us," Wy stated bluntly.

"You are the only children who come to this place?" Cassie asked again.

"Yes." Wy lied.

"Are you certain?" Cassie asked one more time.

"YES!" Wy said more rudely this time.

Cassie changed the subject. "Where is a clock?" she asked.

"In the room." Reliped Seborga.

Cassie nodded and walked towards the room. "Je-po, Please watch the children," She called out to the robot.

"Of course" Je-po responded. He looked up at the children, with a smile on his screen face. "Hello, Children."

"Hi." Molassia halfheartedly said.

"Um, Can we talk in private?" Liechtenstein asked, motioning to her and the others.

"Of Course," Je-po said, "I will just turn off my audio receivers so I can not hear you." Je-po stood there for a moment and then his antennas turned themselves upside down.

"Ok," Wy said, "If you can hear me, move your left arm." The robot did nothing. "Alright." Wy made her way to Sealand and smack him on the back of his head. "You wanker!"

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Sealand. "YOU TOLD HER OUR REAL NAMES!" Wy yelled at him.

"Actually, I told the robot." Sealand rebutted.

"Doesn't matter!" Wy said. "We are not suppose to tell anyone our real names."

"Wy is right Sealand," Liechtenstein said. "We're lucky that she didn't seem to notice."

"Well, Me, Liechtenstein and Seychelles's names." Latvia butted in "You and your friends are not actually countries." The micronation glared at Latvia causing him the cover his mouth. "Sorry, It kinda slipped."

"Speaking about the woman, Cassie, What is up with her?" Seychelles said.

"I know right. Like first off, Why is she with us?" Seborga questioned. "Is she suppose to be our ...Babysitter?"

"And what with the way she talks." Molassia added. "She sounds like she has an American accent, but she talk like she just learned English."

"Yeah and before when I tried to talk with her she didn't say a word and now she is talking in full sentences," Liechtenstein said.

"And what's with her clothes? I mean, Who would wear that?" Kugelmugel said. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "What? Am I that only one who think that?" He said. They kept staring at him. It was pretty hypocritical of Kugelmugel to make fun of someone clothes when his usual outfit consist of a purple-striped shirt, a white vest, purple knickerbockers, orange socking and red boots.

While the children talk among themselves, Je-po thought to himself. Some might think it odd, a robot that thinks by itself but on his planet it was perfectly natural. His planet has gotten the technology to create artificial life ages ago. It was a surprise to him that earth didn't have that technology. He was hoping to meet some earth robots so they can exchange information about their culture. But he guess he can get it from the children. Je-po adored children. The children on his planet were so kind and curious, always ready to learn new things. He wondered if earth children were the same. His thoughts were disturbed by a message that appeared in his mind. It was from General Doluk. " Oh yes! The mission." Je-po thought. Je-po started to walk to the room Cassie have gone into a moment ago when a large tremor shook the building. Causing the children collapsed on the floor. "That was earlier than expected."


	2. The strange visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter:
> 
> Cursing
> 
> Google translated Turkish (Don't worry, this will not be a frequent thing.)
> 
> Also something I want to put out there that there will be no shipping within the main cast. Mainly because I don't really ship any of the main characters with anyone. (except SeaLat but don't except that in here)
> 
> On with the Story!

"What was that?" Shouted Sealand.

"An earthquake?" Suggested Latvia.

"No," Molossia stated, "If it was an earthquake it would have lasted longer."

Sealand tried to stand up, but there was something holding him down. He looked down to see that Latvia was on top of his legs. Sealand sat up the best that he could and when Latvia noticed where he landed, he blushed and got off quickly only to almost trip over Wy, who had landed on her stomach. Feeling bad for almost hurting her, Latvia helped her up and Sealand looked around the room for any damages. Everyone seems to be fine. Everybody pretty much landed on each other but besides that nobody is seriously hurt.

"Ow."

Well almost nobody.

Ladonia sat up. "I feel like I landed on a brick,"  He said as he rubbed his back.

"Actually, it's me," said a high-pitch robotic voice. Ladonia got up and looked behind him to see Je-po laying beneath him. "Could you please pick me up?" He asked. Je-po moved his little arms and legs. "I can't get up."  Ladonia lifted the robot upright. "Thank you." He thanked him and started to walk towards the "phony nation" room. But with his short legs, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Here let me help you," suggested Seychelles. She bended down and held her hand out in front of him.

"Oh, Why, thank you."  He said before he walked to Seychelles' hand and when he finally got on it, Seychelles lifted him and herself off the ground.

"Where were you going?" She asked him.

"Oh, I was going to find Cassie, The woman you saw beforehand," He replied.

"Oh ya, She had been in their for a long time. . " Seborga chimed in "How long does it takes someone to look at a clock?"

"Maybe something happened to her." Suggested Molossia.

"OH, Sokiua! We must hurry there." Je-po panicked. "We must see if she is alright."

Seychelles saw that the robot was becoming distressed so she hurried to the Phony nations room. Liechtenstein, Wy, and Seborga followed her while Sealand, Molossia, Latvia, Kugelmugel, Ladonia and T.R.N.C. stayed behind.

"What did he just said?" Molossia asked "So-Key-Una? What that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like a language I know of," said Sealand.

"Well, that doesn't really account for anything," Ladonia said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" rebutted Sealand.

"You grew up on an oil tanker in the middle of the ocean for the majority of your life! What do you know about world languages?" argued Ladonia.

"A lot of things like..um.."

"How about we ask someone who would actually know." Molossia interrupted. "Latvia, Did you know what the robot said?"

"No sorry. I never heard such a language like that before," said Latvia.

"This is a waste of time!" Kugelmugel shouted at them  "We should be looking for a way to escape!"

"But the doors are locked." Said Molossia.

"Doesn't matter!" said Kugelmugel "The robot and the lady are not here, so there nothing stopping us." Kugelmugel looked around the room, then he got an idea. "We can escape through the vents." He ran to a small rectangular vent and tried to pull it open, but his attempts were futile because the vent cover was screwed into the wall.

"Kugel, even IF you were to get that thing off, you still wouldn't be able to crawl through the vents, they're smaller than any of us, and even IF you get in there,  how do you know which way to go?" Stated Ladonia

Kugelmugel ignored him and kept on trying. "At least, I'm doing SOMETHING! " Kugelmugel stopped to take a breath. "You guys just gave up!" Kugelmugel took a deep breath and started pulling on the vent cover again.

"Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself! " Ladonia shouted at him.

"If you're not going to help me then you can just leave!" He replied.

Ladonia tried to say something but was stopped by Molossia. "Come on, Let's see what others are up to," Molossia said as he grab him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the room with Sealand and Latvia followed suit. The only person who didn't leave was T.R.N.C who kneeled down next to Kugelmugel and starting pulling on the vent too.

Kugelmugel sighed " At least someone agrees with me." he said to T.R.N.C. before smiling at him and started to pull again.

* * *

While the boys had their conversation in the hall. Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Wy, Seborga and a very concerned Je-po went back into the phony nations' room to check on Cassie. To Their surprise, The room was totally empty.

"Where did she go?" Wy asked. The room was just how they left it. There were papers with unfinished drawings, the color utensils were still on the table, the chairs were not pushed in, the coats were still there and the makeshift bed made of chairs was still next to the open window. Wait! The window wasn't open when they left. The windows of the room are large and close to the ground. So it was easy to climb out of them. Hell, that how the micronations usually snuck out of the room and into the world meeting. (The adult nations pretty much gave them the first free room they could find without a second thought)  With closer investigation Wy noticed that Cassie's big pink bag was gone as well. "Did she leave through the window?" Wy asked as she went to look out of the window. What she saw shocked her.

" What's wrong?" asked Seychelles. She, Je-po, Liechtenstein, and Seborga went to join her. They too were shocked.

Outside the window they saw Cassie running towards them ... and away from a large cloud of smoke!

"CASSIE!" Je-po screamed.

Cassie made her way to the window and climbed back into the room. She grasped her knees to keep herself from falling over and was out of breath.

"What happened?!" asked Seborga.

Cassie held out her hand symboling that she needed a minute.

"Cassie are you okay?!" asked Je-po as he jumped of Seychelles' hand and ran to Cassie as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Cassie started to breathe normally again. She smiled at the panicking robot and picked him up. "I'm fine, Je-po. You know that I don't get bruise that easily."

"I know but .." He started but was cut off by Cassie putting a finger on his screen mouth.

"No buts. " Cassie said

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Liechtenstein said. " But what going on out there?!"

Cassie said as she straightened herself up "There was an accident. We must leave the building."

"What kind of accident?" Asked Wy.

"A bad accident. It is dangerous here now. We must leave."  Demanded Cassie.

"What kind of accident!" Restated Wy "What is so bad that we have to leave the building?!"

Cassie went up to her and caress her face. "Nothing you have to worry about," she said to her before pulling her into a hug. Cassie looked up and checked the around the room. "Je-po? Where are the other children?" She asked.

"Huh?" Je-po scanned the room. "Oh sko."

"What?" Seychelles asked, confused by the strange word.

"Je-po! You were supposed to be watching them!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I was so worried about you that I didn't pay much attention."

"Well, we have to find them!" Cassie said as she hastily picked up Je-po and ran to the door. "Stay here!" she called out to the children in the room.

But before she could leave, Sealand, Ladonia, Latvia, and Molossia walked in.

"Oh Thank Meala, You are safe," Cassie said as she hugged the first one she could get her hands on, who happened to be Sealand.

"There another strange word again," Molossia whispered to Latvia.

Cassie let go of Sealand and examined the children. She counted the children quietly. "Wasn't there ten of you? I only counted eight. Where are the other two?" She asked confused.

* * *

After the boys left, Kugelmugel and T.R.N.C worked together to try to open the vent. Eventually, they gave up.

"Maybe we should try the doors again." said Kugelmugel.

T.R.N.C said nothing and gave him a blank look.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he asked.

Once again T.R.N.C had no reaction.

Kugelmugel sighed and picked himself off the floor. T.R.N.C. did the same thing. Kugelmugel went to the left end door and T.R.N.C followed.

Kugelmugel tried to push it again, but it still didn't open. He bend down to look through the small spacing under the door and saw into the hallway.

"There's nobody there," observed Kugelmugel. He was right, the hallway was completely empty. Not even the strange security guards were present.

While Kugelmugel was looking under the doors. T.R.N.C was looking between the doors. More specifically the doors' locks. Then he got an idea. He gently tapped Kugelmugel on his shoulder.

"What?" Kugelmugel asked.

T.R.N.C lifted up his own shirt. Kugelmugel was taken back by this. Why did the strange Turkish micronation want to reveal himself all of a sudden? Kugelmugel also noticed that while the others came in their most elegant clothes, T.R.N.C came in his usual attire. Kugelmugel then saw what he think T.R.N.C wanted him to see. A rectangular item was hidden between his belt. T.R.N.C pulled it out and it was revealed to be a pocket knife.

"How did you get that?" Kugelmugel asked. He then chuckled "It seems like the new security weren't very good at their jobs."

T.R.N.C then opened his pocket knife and put in between the doors.

"Oh! you're trying to pick the lock of the doors. Like in those spy movies right?"  Kugelmugel asked him, but T.R.N.C. seems to not pay attention.

After what seems to be hours, They heard a sharp click from the doors.

" You got them open!" Kugelmugel yelled happily before running up the T.R.N.C. and hugging him from behind. "Let's go," He said as he push the door open. But to their misfortune when they opened the door, standing behind it was the head of security.

* * *

"You got them open!" a voice yelled outside the room.

"What was that?" asked Je-po.

"Sounds like Kugelmugel." stated Ladonia.

"Ahhh!." the same voice screamed.

"And it sound like he's in trouble." said Wy.

The others ran out of the room to see Kugelmugel and T.R.N.C being held by their arms by the head of security man they all saw early. Both micronations were trying to wiggle away from his grasp, but he was far too strong for them. Another thing they noticed was that T.R.N.C was holding a knife in his free arm.

"Mr. Doluk!" Cassie said out loud.

"Cassadara, Why were these children alone? Where were you?" He asked her.

"Um," Cassie bowed her head in shame. "When I finished talking with you, I went back to the children's room over there." She motioned to the room. "There were so many in there that I thought I had them all."

Mr. Doluk stared at her, his face unchanged. "Cassadara." He started. "How you know what is in this child's hand?" He said as lifted T.R.N.C up.

Cassie's eyes widen. "A knife," She said softly.

"And what could a child do with a knife?"  He asked.

Cassie lowered her head in shame and guilt. "He could have hurt himself or the others," She said in a hushed tone.

Mr. Doluk sighed. "We'll talk about this later," He told her. He then looked down at T.R.N.C and Kugelmugel. Both of them have turned their head away from Cassie. They both felt a little guilty for getting the woman in trouble. Mr. Doluk let go of Kugelmugel first and then pushed him towards the others. He turned to T.R.N.C and grasp his left arm, the free one, then let go of T.R.N.C's right arm and starting to pry open T.R.N.C.'s fist.

"Hayir!" T.R.N.C. shouted. He tried to escape from the man's grasp. The other children were shocked. This was the first time they heard T.R.N.C. talk. He was usually quiet and he hardly show any emotion. But now he was kicking and screaming in anger and fear. "Hayir!" he screamed again. He tried and tried to fight the man off, but he was too strong for him. Mr. Doluk stole the knife from his hand with so much force that the impact caused T.R.N.C. to fall on the ground.

"It's for your own good." Mr. Doluk said to him.  "Now go on and join your friends."

T.R.N.C didn't move. He just sat there in shock. It wasn't until Cassie went up to him and pick him up that he move and joined the others.

"It's time to go children." Mr. Doluk said. "It's not safe here anymore. Transportation is outside. You'll be taking you to somewhere safe."  He said in a serious monotone. He walked through the group of children and to the emergency exit. He seems to take something out of his pocket and opened the doors. "Come along, children."

None of the children were brave enough to argue with him and did what he said. Seychelles was the first to move and the others formed a single-file line behind her, with Sealand at the end. Cassie with Je-po in her hand trailed behind them. Mr. Doluk smiled at Seychelles and lead the way.

He led them to the parking lot where a small school bus was parked. He opened the doors of them. " Fill up the back first," he ordered.

The bus was like any other school bus. There was an emergency exit in the back and  two seaters on both sides of the bus. Also, there was a man in the driver seat but he paid no mind to them. The children did what they were told and fill in the back first. Soon they were all seated and the bus pulled out of the parking lot and into the unknown.

* * *

They didn't know how long they been in the bus. Must have been many hours because they left when in the late morning and now the sun is setting. Many of them have fallen asleep on the bus ride, even Cassie. Mr. Doluk shook her awake and said. "Wake up the children." She groggily rubbed her eyes awake and went down the aisle waking up any child who was fast asleep. When he was sure that all of them were awake, he stood in front and ordered in a strong tone "Children, I want you all to exit the vehicle in an orderly fashion and line up side by side in front of the vehicle then wait for further information."  None of the children have the energy to argue and did what they were told.

They were surprised at what the saw. The First thing they noticed was that they were in the middle of a goddamn forest! The forest was so thick and there was no road to be seen. So how  the hell did the bus got here! In front of them was a warehouse with wooden walls and a metal roof. Which made them wonder what the hell is a warehouse doing in the middle of a goddamn forest! Causing some of they children to wonder if they were still dreaming. Outside the warehouse was crates and barrels. Mr. Doluk walked in front of them. "Children, This is a temporary safe house. We'll be staying here until further notice." He turned to Sealand. "Lead the way," He told him. "Single file line," he said to the others.

The warehouse was small. From the inside, they saw that it was actually two story. Like the outside, the inside was made out of wood. The ground floor was a square area and the second floor wrapped around it and had an open space where the ground floor is. There was what seems to be a huge sleeping mat at the far left corner with small thin blankets and small pillows. On the far right side were more crates and barrels and a few covered pots. Near them was a large table with twelve stools.  On the back wall, in-between the sleeping mat and the crates was a ladder that lead to the second floor.

"You all must be hungry," said Mr. Doluk. "Just sit around the table and I and Miss Cassadara will give you something to eat."

* * *

After they ate, they were sent to bed. Their stomachs filled the corn meal and oatmeal they were served. It wasn't satisfying, but it filled them up. Most of them have finished theirs, with exceptions of Sealand, being his picky eater self, and T.R.N.C., who poked at his meal and ate little bits of it.  Since it wasn't that late and none of them was used to going to sleep so early, Cassie decided to tell them a story to help them fall asleep. It was about a little peasant girl who rescued her kingdom from oppressive rulers. It was a sweet story and it seems to work since the majority of the children actually fell to sleep. When she was sure that the children were fast asleep Cassie went upstairs, leaving the children alone.

Sealand lay on his back thinking to himself. Unlike the others he didn't fell asleep, he wasn't even tired. He just pretended to be asleep so he didn't have to deal with Cassie anymore. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. "What happened today?" He thought. "I thought this will be the day I would have finally been recognized as a country and now I'm laying on the floor of a warehouse in the middle of god knows where. What happened back at the U.N. building? Why did we have to leave? Then he just realized something "Where are the adults?! Why aren't they here with us? Did they made it out okay? Were they taken somewhere us? Do they even know where we are?....Do they even care?" All these questions plagued his mind, but he wasn't really sure that he wanted answers.

Sealand then heard sobbing coming from beside him. "Baba.," he heard along with crying and sniffles. "Baba."  It was T.R.N.C. He didn't even realize that he was next to him. Sealand didn't really liked T.R.N.C. since they were self- proclaimed rivals, but seeing him here crying his eyes out, Sealand couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Hey, What wrong?" He asked him. T.R.N.C. didn't respond. Sealand tried again, but he put his hand on his shoulder this time. "T.R.N.C., What's wrong?" He asked again, a little louder.

T.R.N.C. turned his head the face him. His eyes turning red from crying.

"What's wrong? Come on and tell me, I could help." He told him.

T.R.N.C. just stared at him. He stopped crying, but he still looked upset.

Sealand was saddened by the look on his face. T.R.N.C. had a habit of staring at him. Which annoyed Sealand very much, but right now his stare wasn't of ill-intent but of fear.

"Come on. Tell me." He sat up and helped T.R.N.C. sit up too.

T.R.N.C. used his sleeve to wipe his tears. "Seni anlamiyourum"

"What?" asked Sealand. "Say it again in English."

"Ingilizce?" T.R.N.C. questioned. He dropped his head and look at his lap. "Hayir Ingilizce," He said softly while shaking his head.

"I can't understand you," Sealand said getting aggravate. "Speak English."

"HAYIR INGILIZCE!" T.R.N.C. snapped at him.

Surprisingly his scream didn't wake up the others. Unfortunately, it seems to have woke up one of the adults because they heard footsteps from upstairs walking rapidly toward them. Sealand and T.R.N.C. laid back down and pretended to be sleeping. The footsteps started to climb down the ladder. Opening one eye, Sealand saw that it was Cassie. She was with Je-po and was using the light coming from his screen as a flashlight. She shined Je-po's light over the sleeping children. Sealand closed his eye quickly before she could notice. When she was sure that all of the children was asleep, she and Je-po went back upstairs.

Sealand opened his eyes and stare back at T.R.N.C., He started to teared up again. "Hayir Ingilizce," he said again as he shook his head. "Hayir Ingilizce," he said once again, this time pointing at his throat and shaking his head.

Sealand thought about what he was saying then it hit him. "T.R.N.C., if you can understand me then raise your right hand."

T.R.N.C did nothing.

Sealand slapped himself in his face. "You can't speak English," he realized. "Aw, I feel like England right now,"  He said. He looked back at T.R.N.C., he looked confused and was trying to hold back the tears. "Hey, it's ok," Sealand said in an attempt to comfort him. He moved close to him and pulled him into a hug. T.R.N.C. was surprised by this, but he didn't move away, instead he hugged him back. After a while, they broke apart. "I think it time to go the sleep," Sealand said slowly. T.R.N.C. tilted his head in confusion. Sealand clapped his hands, tilted his head, put his hands under his head and said "Sleep." T.R.N.C. understood what he meant now and pulled his blanket over himself, Sealand did the same. Sealand smiled at T.R.N.C. "Goodnight," He said to him. T.R.N.C. conjured up a small smile and nodded. The two boys closed their eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

After the meal, The children were sent to bed and the adults went upstairs. The Second floor wasn't that much different from the first. It was pretty much barren except for the items they brought with them, which was two sleeping cots, two small tables and a couple of crates. Cassie walked up and looked at the cots in bewilderment, She had never seen anything like it before on her home planet. "How do you use this?" she asked Je-po.

"You lay on it like a bed." said Mr. Doluk as he walked up behind her.

Cassie slowly lay on top of one of the cots and sunk into it. "This is uncomfortable," She said.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," Mr.Doluk replied. He, himself sat down on the other cot. Mr. Doluk stuck his hand into his pocket and took out T.R.N.C.'s knife he took earlier.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cassie asked as she quickly sat up.

Mr. Doluk looked down at the knife. Its blade was slick and shiny. Its handle seems to be made of wood and painted maroon. With closer examination he could see two words on one of the sides of the handle. Tarkan Adnan, It says, written in a golden script.  "How did that child get his hand on this"  he wondered. "Nothing. I'll probably donate it to one of my soldiers when we get home." He answered.

"Excellent idea sir." Commented Je-po. "Oh, and speaking about home. Do you want me to send a message to..."

"Just for the record, I didn't know that he had that with him." Interrupted Cassie. "And Je-po was the one who was supposed to be watching them."

"Hey! Don't pin this on me."  Je-po countered.

Mr. Doluk sighed and shake his head playfully. "Cassadara, you're not in trouble," He said.

Cassie looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Who say anything about that?" He asked innocently.

Mr. Doluk chuckled as he put his hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie, I raised you. I have a good understanding of what you're thinking. And I know that you have a bad habit of blaming others because you're afraid of punishment."

"Hey, I mostly got over it when I was 12." Cassie started to chuckle too. "Well if you're so good at reading people maybe you should have been the one who went into Psychology, not me."

"Nonsense," He said. "You're perfect for it. You're more of a people person than me."

"Which is a nice person's way of saying that you're an asshole."  She joked as she brushed his hand off. Just then they heard yell coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Mr.Doluk said in concern.

"I don't know," Cassie said. "But It came from downstairs. Maybe it was one of the children?"

"Impossible," said Mr. Doluk. "The sleeping serum in their supper should have all of them sleeping like logs."

"I'm going to check anyways." Cassie turned to Je-po. "Je-po can you come with me?" she asked him.

"Of course!" Je-po responded. He happily walked to Cassie with his short legs.

Cassie picked him up from the floor and carried him with her downstairs. It wasn't long until she came back up. "All of the children are fast asleep," She told Mr. Doluk. "Maybe it was something outside."

"Might be." Mr. Doluk agreed.

There was an awkward silence before Cassie spoke up. "Um, Mr. Doluk?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"When are we going to tell that children what going on?" She asked. "All this secrecy and lack of information, isn't good for their psyche."

"When I get the order," He answered. Cassie, however, was discontent with that answer and sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry it won't take long," He reassured her. That made Cassie feel a little better and she gave him a small smile. " Now it'll be best if you get some sleep," He told her.

"Alright," She said. She went back to her cot and laid down and let Je-po curled up next to her. Mr. Doluk went to one of the crates and took out a blanket. He then threw the blanket on top of Cassie.

"Good night, Cassadara," He said to her.

Cassie smiled at him and poke his nose like how she did when she was a little girl. "Good night, Papa," She said before curling up next to Je-po and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was chapter 2? Did you like it?
> 
> One thing I would like to point out is that I'm not the best at grammar so if you see any grammatical errors can you please tell me. It will be much appreciated.
> 
> All comment are welcome, even the flames. :)


	3. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. So I hope you have a lot of time on your hands.
> 
> I can't tell you if this going to be a common this. The length of chapters will be solely based on what I think in a good stop point.

Cassie woke up with a shock. She was laying on the sleeping cot on her stomach with Mr. Doluk shaking her awake.

"Cassadara, Wake up!" Mr. Doluk said. "I got the order."

Cassie stood up quickly and rubbed her eye. "Really? That fast?" She asked.

"Yes," Mr. Doluk replied. "Last night I contacted Professor Carter and when the queen heard that we have the children, she was thrilled and order that we bring to Eueneka immediately." Mr. Doluk said happily.

Cassie was surprised by Mr. Doluk's excitement but she was glad to see him so happy. "I'll go wake up the children," She said while getting out of bed.

"Not yet," Mr. Doluk said. "We need to go over the protocol first," He told her.

"Oh right!" Cassie said. Cassie sat back down on the cot. She then just felt around the cot. "Je-po?" She asked in confusion. Wondering what happened to her little robot friend. She then heard a groan coming from behind her. She turned around to see that she accidently pushed him off the bed. "Oh, Je-po!" She picked up her little robot friend. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, Cassie," Je-po said. "I'm fine."

"Sorry to interrupt," Mr. Doluk said trying to get their attention. "But the protocol."

"Oh, of course," Je-po said as Cassie turned around to face.

"Now, Let's us begin." He started.

* * *

Sealand was woken up by Seychelles shaking him awake.

"Sealand, Wake up!" She said to him in a hushed whisper.

"Mm... What?" he asked groggily. Poor Sealand didn't get enough sleep last night, after his talk with T.R.N.C. he couldn't go to sleep, His thought kept him awake. He didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he been asleep, but he know that it wasn't long.

"Are you awake now?" A deep tone voice said. Sealand looked up to see Mr. Doluk standing in front of him. "Stand up, please," He said. It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Sealand stood up quickly with the help of Seychelles. He took a moment to look around the room to see that the others standing shoulder to shoulder in a single file line. All of them looked worried. T.R.N.C. walked in between him and Seychelles, rubbing his eyes. Sealand guessed that he didn't have a good night sleep either.

"Children!" Mr. Doluk shouted, getting all of their attention. "Today is a special day for you," He said happily, which kinda freak them out. "We'll tell you everything but first you'll have to follow my instructions." Cassie slowly walked in front of the children with Je-po preached on her shoulder, carrying one of the stool from the large table in one hand and in the other she held a small box, it was about 3x3x2 with a white bottom and blue top. Cassie dropped the stool in front of them. Mr. Doluk turned to her and asked "Cassie? Are you ready?"

"Wait," She said. She put the box on the stool then used her right hand to brushed her hair on the right side of her head behind her ear. The children were surprised to see that Cassie's ear was pointed and that on the side of her forehead was what seems to be a little black square. Cassie then used her left hand to hold her head in place and used her right hand to peel the square off and discarded it on the floor. "Ronka." she said to Mr. Doluk.

"Wonka?" Sealand heard Molassia said confused, but the two adults ignored him.

"Alright," Mr. Doluk said. He then turned back to the children. "I will call you up one by one. When I call you up, you will sit on the stool and sit still. Cassadara will put something on the side of your forehead, don't be frighted, it won't hurt you. Afterward, when Cassadara gives you her approval, you will sit at the table for further instructions." Mr. Doluk turned to Sealand. "You are up first."

Sealand turned to the others in fear. They didn't dare to move and say anything. Cautiously, he walked to the stool.

Cassie smiled at him as he sat down, but that didn't ease the tension he was feeling. She grasped his arms to positioned him to her liking.

"Now please don't be scared," Je-po said. "This will be over in just a minute. Cassie is going to give you something. You might feel a little pinch."

Cassie opened the little box and pulled out a little square, similar to the one she just took off only in a different color, then grab the side of his head and press something into the side of his forehead. Je-po was right about the pinch but what he didn't mention was the splitting headache he received afterward. It felt like someone was hammering nails into his head while playing a high pitch beeping sound in his ear nonstop at the same time.

"Ana kaka ke." He heard a voice says. He turned to see where it was coming from. "Ana kaka ke." He heard it again. He looked in the direction of where it was coming from and was meet face to face with Cassie. "Do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes," He replied in confusion. He then heard several gasps coming from the others. He turned his head to face the others and saw that they all were standing there in shock. He was about to ask them what's wrong but was cut off my Cassie.

"Great!" She said happily. "Now, can you please go sit at the table and wait for a while." She pointed at the table and Sealand did want he was told.

After that, T.R.N.C was forced up too. It was pretty much the same process as before, but he took a little longer then Sealand. "Yes." He heard him said. Sealand was taken back by this. Didn't he say last night that he didn't know English? T.R.N.C. have joined Sealand at the table, he sat in the chair across from him.

"T.R.N.C., You speak English?!" Sealand asked him in slightly demanding tone.

T.R.N.C. was surprised by this. "I don't. You're speaking Turkish." He replied.

Just then Seychelles joined them, she sat next to Sealand.

"Seychelles, What Language are we speaking?" Sealand asked her.

"I don't know," 

"How don't you know?" Sealand questioned her. "We're clearly speaking English!"

"No, we're saying Turkish." Interrupted T.R.N.C.

"Actually, You both are wrong," She said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Sealand," Seychelles turned to face him. "When you were on the stool, Cassie kept on repeating something to you and you replied in the same language as her. T.R.N.C. did the same this. And before I got here you two were speaking to each in the strange language."

"What? But how?" Sealand asked.

"I don't know," Seychelles said. She leaned back to look at others. Currently, the one on the stool was Latvia. He was taking even longer than they did.No matter how much Cassie repeated the phrase, he anyway never responded.

"Maybe this patch is defective." Cassie inquired.

"Try to push it in a little deeper." Suggested Mr. Doluk.

"Alright," Cassie then grabbed Latvia's head with both hands and started to use her left thumb to press on the blue square.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow." Latvia started shouting. Cassie quickly lets go of his head when she heard this.

"Sorry. I didn't might it to hurt that much. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," Latvia said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh good, It's working now." Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, It is," Latvia mumbled sadly.

"Alright now go join your friend," 

After seeing that scene unfold, Something clicked in Seychelles' head. "I think it is the things they putting on our heads," She concluded.

"Really?" asked T.R.N.C.

"Um, What are you guys talking about?" A confused Latvia asked and came up the table and joined them. He slowly sat in the other chair next to Sealand.

"Well, you see..." Seychelles started before being cut off by Mr. Doluk.

"Children," He called from across the room. "I think it is better if all of you stay quiet for now said otherwise."

The four at the table dropped their heads in disappointment.

Soon after, everyone was finished and now they were sitting on around the table. Mr. Doluk, Cassie, and Je-po stood in front of them.

"Now I understand you have many questions." Mr. Doluk started.

"No, Shit," mumbled Sealand under his breath. Seychelles gave him a face to tell him to watch his language.

"First, Let's properly introduce ourselves," Mr. Doluk said as he put his hand on his chest. "My name is Edon Doluk, but I prefer that you call me Mr. Doluk."

Cassie spoke up and put her hand on his chest also. " And I'm his daughter, Cassadara Doluk, but you can call me Cassie," She said happily.

"And I am Je-po," said robot perked up. "I am Cassie's personal robot companion."

"Alright," Mr. Doluk said. "Now that we got that out of the way, Let's get down to business." Mr. Doluk took out another square box. It was blue with a large glass lens in the middle of it. He put it in the middle of the table. Automatically, Lights started to beam out of the glass lens and a holographic image appeared in front of them. The image was of a planet that looks similar to Earth. Its landmasses were large and close together, only to be separated by a few rivers and small oceans. The image itself was very detailed, with white, green and light yellow terrain for snow, grasslands and sand respectfully.

"This is Euraka," Mr. Doluk said proudly. "Our home planet."

"This might come as a shock for you," Cassie spoke up. "But we are not from this planet."

"That explains a lot." snorted Molassia.

"We are from Euraka. A beautiful planet with futile lands, amazing animals and the best of all...Unity." rambled on Mr. Doluk. "Every citizen work together and Love and respect each other."

"And this is also where you'll be going," Cassie said happily.

The children were shocked. They all were afraid to say a word. Until one spoke up, "What?!" they asked.

"We have been given a order to retrieve you and bring you to Euraka." said Je-po.

"But why?" asked Sealand.

"Our queen sees potential in all of you," Mr. Doluk said. "Potential that isn't in anyone else on this planet. So she wishes for you to come to our Euraka, so we can help unlock your potential."

"But what about our parents?" questioned Kugelmugel. "Do they know about it?"

At this question, Cassie, and Je-po gave each other wary looks. As if they trying to hide something. "They're completely on board with it." Je-p.o. said, surprisedly nonchalantly.

"A little too on board with it, if you ask me," Cassie muttered under her breath so quietly that only herself and Je-po, who was on her shoulder, could hear her.

"Anyways, The ship that will take us to Euraka will be here very soon. It will take about six hours to get there so I want you all to be full when it gets here. There might be snacks on the ship, but I will not make any promises." Mr. Doluk Conclued the conservation and walked to the barrels and pots of food. "Cassadara, Will you help me with this?" He asked. Cassie nodded and went to the barrels and pots also, after taking Je-po off her shoulder and on the table with the children.

The children were silent. They have no idea what to say. Being told that the people they're currently with were aliens and that they are taking them to a foreign planet that none of them have ever heard of before and also that their guardians were okay with this was too shocking to process. Five of them were so upset that they didn't want to make eye contract with anyone, other four just sat still, but Kugelmugel sat there with a harsh scowl on his face. He didn't believe a word out of their mouth; he saw first hand what they can do, he can sense that these aliens have a different agenda in mind.

Je-po sensed the pressure in the room. "Don't worry," He tried to comfort them. "You'll love it."

* * *

After their breakfast of more cornmeal and water. Mr. Doluk sent then to the bathroom(which was upstairs) and then gathered all of them outside the warehouse. According to Mr. Doluk, Cassie and Je-po were already waiting for them in the clearing they need to be. Mr. Doluk lined the children up in single file and started to go over protocol.

"I'll now take you to the cleaning. When the ship comes, I want you all to walked in an orderly fashion. After that, I'll allow you to sit wherever you want. As a reminder, It will take about six hours to get Euraka, during that time you'll be able to entertain yourselves with the available equipment on the ship. Also, Cassie will be asking you question later, so be prepared for that. " Mr. Doluk finished his speech. He looked over the children. He checked that all the children were there and when he was sure that they all were there, He turned his back to them and wave his hand forward. "Follow me," He said.

He led them into the cleaning. Cassie and Je-po were standing there, along with a couple of barrel and pots that Cassie probably carried there. "You're here!" Cassie called out to them in a hyper tone. "Great! I have good news! The ship will be here in a few minutes." Suddenly a huge gust of wind pass by, causing the trees to bend, the leaves to go wild, their hair to cover their face and Sealand's hat to fly off his head.

"My hat!" He cried out. He tried to run out of it but was stopped by Mr. Doluk.

"Stay close," He yelled at him. Mr. Doluk grasped Sealand's wrist harshly, he pulled him back to the group with force.

"I guess I made a miscalculation," Cassie said as she looked up to the sky. Lights then started to appear in big circles which were getting closer and closer to them. They also could hear a loud whooping sound hitting their eardrums.

"Stay back," ordered. The children slowly back away in fear of what will happen next.

As the ship grew closer, they could actually see it take form. It was long and flat, sorta likes the shape of a manta ray. It was the color of black with neon blue lining. It slowly lowered itself down until it was hovering only a few feet over the ground. The small part of the ship started to break off and flipped upside down. The part extended on touch the ground. Once it touched the ground the part then turned into a ramp that lead up to the inside of the ship. They realized that the part was actually a door. Two men walked in between the doorway. They wore the same uniform as the security guards who would at the world meeting. What was odd was that one had green hair and the other had dark purple hair.

"Sir!" The green haired one saluted.

Mr. Doluk walked towards them and Cassie followed. "At ease soldiers," He told them calmly. "Everything really for our departure?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." repelled the purple haired one.

"Great," He said. "Cassadara, bring the children inside. You two, bring those pots and barrels in for us." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." All three of them said and all did what they were told.

"Come, children," Cassie called to them. "There nothing to be afraid of."

"Cassie," Je-po spoke up. "Shall I start the scanning process?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Cassie remembered. "Children!" She called out again. "I want you all to line up in a single file then come up here one by one so Je-po can scan you."

The children didn't move through. They were too afraid to.

"Scan us? Scan us for what?" Whispered Seychelles.

"Maybe it's their form of airport security," Seborga suggested.

"Even if it is. I'm not going up there!" Wy chimed in.

"But then where WILL you go?" Molassia asked her. "I strongly doubt that you come find a way back on your own."

Cassie stood there confused. "Children!" She called out again.

"Why don't you call them up by name?" Suggested the purple haired soldier as he walked by Cassie with a pot.

"I was ordered not to remember their names," She replied.

"CHILDREN!" shouted a loud booming voice. Mr. Doluk stood there with his arm crossed. "Get on the ship this instant! Or do you to travel with the cargo?" 

The children exchanged looks and reluctantly started to walk up the ramp. When they walked up, Cassie ordered them to stick out their arms and stand still. Je-po then scanned them. He produced a beam from his screen and ran it over them. He told them when he was done and let them walk in. The other kids eventually followed and Je-po scanned them and Cassie lead them inside.

The inside of the side was breathtaking. The inside was modeled similarly to the inside of an airplane. There was two aisles of seats. The seats were huge and cushioned with a wide armrest. There was something flat in between the left side of the seat and armrest, probably the table. Each aisle had rows of two seats. There were many more seats than they would have needed. At the back of the ship was a door on the side, which was probably the bathroom, and a second door in the middle of the wall. Everything was sleek and clean and the whole room have recurrently colors of blue and white.

"Like I said before. Sit wherever you like." Mr. Doluk said calmly.

The children scattered around the room and started to fill in the seats. Sealand saw that T.R.N.C. didn't know where to sit.

"Hey, T.R.N.C.! Over here!" Sealand called out to him. T.R.N.C surprised, but he was thankful of Sealand and sat next to him.

"Since when did them got all buddy-buddy?" Wy asked Latvia who was standing right next to her. Latvia just shrugged.

* * *

Soon, Everyone was seated. Cassie and Mr. Doluk sat in the front right seat. Two rows behind them, there was Sealand and T.R.N.C. Behind those two were Latvia and Wy and two rows behind them were Ladonia and Kugelmugel. On the left side were the two soldiers in the front seats, two rows behind them were Seychelles and Liechtenstein and behind them were Molassia and Seborga. In the back were two female soldiers who were already in the ship but were in the back room of the ship, which was behind the door in the middle of the wall, so they did see them. One of the women have pink hair, the other was blue-haired. One of the women walked up to Cassie, Mr. Doluk, and the male soldiers, she told them something and then all of them followed her towards the back of the ship. The kids pretty much sat down on the seat because there seem to be no seatbelts anyway.

"What is with their hair color?" Wy asked. Noticing the hair that the soldiers have.

"I don't know," said Latvia. "Cassie and Mr. Doluk don't have it." Latvia titled his head to look at the back of Cassie's and Mr. Doluk's head. With closer examination, he noticed that they, in fact, did have oddly colored hair. Cassie's hair was a dark blue that from a distance looks black. Mr. Doluk's hair was dark green that looks like black. "Nevermind, They do. See."

Wy looked closer. "You're right," She said. "Is this a common thing on their planet?"

"I don't Know," Latvia said once again.

"Will you stop saying that!" Wy snapped at him.

Latvia was shocked by this. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her and lower his head in shame.

Wy was now guilty, she didn't mean to make him feel bad. "Hey, I didn't wanted to upset you." Wy put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm just a little upset right now."

Latvia raised his head up. He couldn't help but smile at the girl. She reminded him of Sealand in so many ways, even through she will usually say that she was totally different from Sealand. "I can understand. I am very upset right now too. "

"Really? You don't seem that upset," said Wy.

"Well, I didn't want to seem scared because I afraid I might scare you guys. You're so little." Latvia admitted.

"Oi, I'm not little! I have you know that unlike the pommy over there I am actually recognized as a country." Wy said while pointing at the seat in front of her, which was Sealand's seat.

Latvia just chuckled. She was truly just like Sealand.

* * *

"Hey, T.R.N.C?" Sealand asked to get his attention.

"hm?" T.R.N.C looked straight at him.

"I were wondering..." Sealand started. "What were you saying the night before? When you were crying."

"Oh." T.R.N.C. realized what he meant. T.R.N.C.'s tone suddenly change from indifference to depressed.

Sealand noticed his change. "I-if you don't want to talk about it.."

"N-no." T.R.N.C. repealed. T.R.N.C. took a deep breath. "I was calling for my father."

"Your father?" Sealand asked.

"Turkey," T.R.N.C. responded.

"He's your father?" Sealand asked.

"I was created within him." T.R.N.C. examined.

"Then he is your mother then," Sealand said back.

"No, he's not," T.R.N.C. said back. He seems to be a little offended. "He's a man."

"A man can be a mother," Sealand said. "Just look at my mom."

"England?" T.R.N.C. asked.

"What?! No! It's Finland." Sealand said loudly.

"Huh? How? Wasn't you created by England?" T.R.N.C. asked in confusion.

Sealand seems to be taken back by that. "Well...Yeah, but.. He abandoned me! And Sweden and Finland took me in. So they're my parents. Not bloody England." He said angrily.

"Wow," T.R.N.C said softly. "That really a sensitive topic for you. I'm sorry for asking."

"Huh?" Sealand was surprised. He never really thought of his relationship with his older brother was something that really bother him. England is just a jerk. "No. Don't apologize. It's not a big deal."

"Children," Mr. Doluk said in his demanding voice to grab the kids attention. "We'll be leaving any minute now. Stay in your seats." Mr. Doluk, Cassie, and the soldiers went to sit in their destinated seats. "Buckles on!" He yelled for some reason. Then out of nowhere 4-point seatbelts harness appear and wrapped themselves around the children's torsos. Forcing them to sit with their backs on the seats. Some screamed out in shock.

"Don't be afraid." They heard Cassie say. Trying to reassure them.

Next, A beeping sound fill the ship. "Hello," said a woman "This is your pilot speaking," She said. "And I am proud to have you as my passengers today. It's truly a momentous moment that this is the First time Earthlings have traveled on a Eurakan ship. Now I understand that Earth travel is not as advance as Eurakan travel but I hope you will learn to like it. Now we will be going to Euraka right now. It will take about six hours according to Earth hours, but the first thing we need to do is to leave the Earth's orbit. It will take about a few minutes to do on turbo speed, which is what we use to push through a planet's gravitational pull. It might come to a shock to you but not to worry, it will be over before you notice." The pilot finished her speech happily and signed off with a beep

The ship then sped up to what felt like 100+ miles per hour. Everyone was pulled back by the force. Their vision was terribly blurred. None of them could make up any shape. All they saw was just streaks of colors. Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, White passed by them like it was nothing. There wasn't any sound either. It was if they were going so fast that even sound couldn't catch up to them. Then suddenly everything came to a stop.

The beeping sound appeared again. "We have now left the Earth's orbit," said the pilot. "See I told you it wasn't going to take long," She said happily. "Now if you wish, you can activate your personal entertainment system, located between your seat and the arm rest, to look at the beauty of our cosmos. If you need any assistance notify one of the soldiers on the ship. I'll notify you when we reach our destination. Please enjoy your flight." And with that, the pilot signed off.

"Thank god we went to the bathroom before getting on because I sure that I would have shit myself if we didn't." Molassia said aloud.

* * *

The rest of the trip wasn't as eventful as the departure. It was pretty much like a basic airplane trip, which they were already used to. The soldiers severed as the flight attendants and would constantly asking them if they need anything. Halfway through the trip, Cassie had went up to them and asked them if there was any particular school subject that they were interested in. Thinking it was just Cassie trying to break the ice between them they answered accordingly: Sealand said engineering, T.R.N.C. said sociology, Latvia said literature, Seychelles said marine biology, Wy, Kugelmugel and Seborga all said on art (Painting for Wy and Kugelmugel and ceramics for Seborga), Liechtenstein and Molassia said horticulture and Ladoina said computer programming. It was kinda weird for them to talk about school subjects, since none of them have ever gone to a real school, (Seychelles, Latvia and Liechtenstein had gone to a sort of university for nations only once. It was an effort from the nations' bosses to promote world peace, but it blew up in their faces.) So they didn't really know what subjects there were but Cassie seems to like their responses and went back to Mr. Doluk.

After what seems to be forever, the pilot came back on the intercom. "My dear passengers, We have now reached our destination. For safety reason please stay in your seats until general Doluk tells you otherwise. Thank you. It was a pleasure having you. "

"General?" Sealand and T.R.N.C. asked in each other. Shock at Mr. Doluk's high ranking position.

The soldiers, who were in the back room when the announcement came on, scurried to the door. The two male soldiers put their hand on the side of it, which seems to be some sort of sensors because once they did that the door started to open. The female soldiers poked their head outside and then... wave to someone? The purple haired one turn to Mr. Doluk and called out. "Everything's secure sir."

"Excellent," He said. "Buckles off!" He yelled and the seat belt retracted. He and Cassie stood up. Cassie picked up her purse which was on the floor and checked if Je-po, who she put on sleep mode, was inside it. When she said he was, she threw her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the children with Mr. Doluk.

"Well, we're here," Cassie said happily.

"On your planet?" Latvia asked.

"Yes!" Cassie nodded.

"How come we did go through that turbo speed thing like how we did when we left Earth?" Molassia asked.

"Our planet have manual openings in our orbit." Mr. Doluk examined. "Ships can go in and out without needing to be forceful."

"Um," Liechtenstein looked at the door opening. The four soldiers were waiting patiently for them. "Do we need helmets or something to go outside?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Our atmosphere is very similar to yours." Cassie reassured her. "It is safe."

"Alright, now if we are out of questions. Let's go." Mr. Doluk said. "Single- filed, please," He told them.

They looked at each other in a quiet staredown to decide who was move frist. Liechtenstein decided to take the lead and the others slowly forward.

Once outside, they were surprised by their location. First thing was that they weren't at what they excepted they would be. They thought that they would have thought was the Eurakan version of an airport, instead, they were at what seems to be a private school. It was a large rectangular perimeter surrounded by a large brick wall. At each corner there stood towers, there were probably for guards. Right now, they were standing in an orange-tiled area, which was probably a landing mat for ships because it was noticeably different from the rest of the area. To the right of them was a large field, left untouched except for a fence that currently closed it off to them. To the left was a Large rectangular outdoors swimming pool, completed with white tiles, silver metal pool ladders and Its own changing room building. In front of them was gray colored tiles which lead up to huge stairs that lead up to a huge building. It was tan, about three stories high and with large glass windows. Standing in front of the were a line of guards standing up straight and shoulder to shoulder.

"This is where you will be staying," Mr. Doluk told them.

"Here?" Sealand asked "For what?"

"For education. Cassie chimed in. "Our queen believes they have the potential made for future leaders, but in order to correctly use your potential you have to be taught properly. And that why you're here."

"It will be an enlighting experience for you," Mr. Doluk told them. He then turned to Cassie and said "Cassie will you mind if I can have Je-po for a moment."

"No problem," She said. She went into her purse and took out Je-po and pulled on his antenna. "Je-po wake up," She said.

Je-po shook awake. "Hm, Yes Cassie. What do you need?" He asked.

" want to see you for a moment," She said.

"Alright," Je-po said. Cassie then handed Je-po to Mr. Doluk.

"Thank you," He said. "Cassie, will you be a dear and give the children a tour."

"Of course," She said. "Come on children." She waved to them. Having nothing else to do in this situation. The followed her while Mr. Doluk and Je-po went to one of the towers with some of the soldiers.

Cassie lead them towards the building while giving basic information about the location. Obliviously the swimming pool and grass field was for exercising, they could have guessed that. She also told them that the school there were at is actually close by the capital of their planet. She also examined that the reason it was so heavy guarded was that their queen wanted them to be 100% safe in their new home. As if they would actually think of it as a home. She also told that this school was actually specifically made for them. Apparently, building things in Euraka was faster and easier than building things on Earth.

She led them to the front door and without doing anything the doors opened. "Sensors," She told them happily. Yeah, They would need to get used to that.

She showed they the ground floor first. The lobby was about square with a large staircase in the middle which lead to the second floor. Hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier that looks like an upside-down wedding cake in form and had a pink crystal hanging from it. The floor board looked like petrified wood. The walls were painted golden and shined with the light of the chandelier. To the right of the lobby was the dining hall, with a long rectangular table for them and smaller circular table surrounding it for the staff and guards: In the back was the kitchen, lights hung around the room. To the left of the lobby was the auditorium, fitted with cushioned seats and a large stage. The second floor was what Cassie called the learning floor. It had a basic classroom, an indoor gym and a few rooms specifically for certain subjects. The third was where they would be sleeping. The kids would have to share a huge room together. There were ten beds put into two horizontal rows, five in each and facing each others. Next to each bed was a small drawer for each kid to put their belongings. In the back of the room were the bathrooms, Boys on the left: Girls on the right. Down the hall is where Cassie, Mr. Doluk, and the staff will sleep.

After the tour, Cassie took them back to the auditorium for a special announcement. The children talked quietly among themselves while waiting for the soldiers to set something up.

"This place is impressive," Seborga stated.

"Ja," Liechtenstein responded. "I'm a bit flattered since they made it especially for us."

"Yeah, to brainwash us," Kugelmugel stated sharply.

"Kugel!" Liechtenstein scolded at him.

"He got a point," T.R.N.C. spoke up for his defense. "They keep telling us we have 'potential' " and gave us a newly build school with beautiful interior and everything. It is obvious that they are trying to win our favor."

"But why?" Seychelles asked. "Why us and not the others?"

"Children!." Mr. Doluk interpreted them. "We are ready to begin." He said and sat down next to them with Cassie. (Which reminded him to give Je-po back to her.)

They all looked towards the stage. A beam of light projected on the stage, from the light digitized the image of a woman. She was about in her mid-30s. She have a curvy figure and stood at about 5 feet 7 inches with the heels she wore. She wore a dark blue female suit with a skirt that went down to her knees, black stocking, dark blue heels and a brown belt in her mid-section. She had long wavy white hair that went to her hips, dark brown skin and gray eyes. The projection was really good since it actually looked like she was standing there.

"Hello, Children." The woman said. "You must be worrying right now 'Who is that woman.' Well, Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Queen Unireka of Euraka. The most beautiful planet in the Andromeda galaxy. If I did say so myself."

"ANDROMEDA!?" Latvia yelled in shock then got shush at by Mr. Doluk and Cassie.

"Now let me say that it's an honor to have you on my planet. I'm sorry that I can't be there in person, but something came up. Anyways, you all probably have a lot of question right now and I'll try my best to answer them. Now, Why are you here? Well to simply explain, all of you have two things. Frist is that you all have potential.."

"Here we go again." Kugelmugel scoffed.

"The potential of future leaders. The second thing is..." The queen paused for a moment and then start again. "You all are orphans."

All of them was in shock. What on earth is she talking about?

"Yes. I know that must be hard to hear but sadly, It is true." The queen said. Other hologram appeared next to her. The image was of ten pieces of paper. Each piece had a picture of one of them along with a basic description of them and at the bottom was the signature of their legal guardians. (Since they all look under the age of 18 they all had legal guardians, usually their parent nation.) "These are your Eurakan birth certificates. By signing them, your parents have given full legal custody of you to the Eurakan government. A few month ago, I sent representatives from my planet to yours, to talk to your parents about sending you to Euraka for education. But instead, they actually offered you up! According to one representative, one of them said 'she was too much trouble anyway.' I don't know who she is, but it breaks my heart to heard someone say that about their own child. It's sickening. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. The queen turned her head to the noise which means that it came from her end. She motioned to someone and then turn back. "I apologize for that. We are having technical difficulties. Anyways, back to your certificates. With these certificates, you all are now Eurakan. To celebrate this momentous event, you will be given new Eurakan names. These names are what you will be identified as while you're on Euraka. Now I know it's hard to shallow but I know for certain that you'll get used to it soon. I will now leave you in the custody of General Doluk and his daughter. Listen to them well, you're in their hands. Oh, and before I sign off I want to tell you that I have left gifts for you. I have given them to General Doluk and he will distribute them when he deem it appropriate. This is queen Unireka signing off." And with that the hologram disappeared.

The children just sat there in shock. They didn't have time to think about what happened because Mr. Doluk had walked in front of them. "Now that that is over with, I believe that it is time for dinner, and after that is it off the bed. You will be waking up early tomorrow." He said to them. "Cassie showed you the dining room right? Let see if you remember where it is." The children stood up and slowly walked to the dining hall. When he was sure that all the children left the auditorium he turned to one of the soldiers in the room and said "Tell the chef to put a bit of the sleeping serum in the dinner. We want the children to start getting into sleeping early as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." The soldier said.

* * *

Meanwhile, When queen Unireka finished her speech and signed off, she turned to her audience. Her audience for today wasn't her usually citizens, no, today her audience consists of the personifications of Earth's nation themselves. All of them were sitting in mechanical chairs. These specially designed chairs bind their wrists and ankles to prevent them from moving. They also had gags in their mouths to prevent them from speaking. She looked at them with a charming smile.

"Did you liked the presentation?" She asked them. "Personally, I think it's one of my best work. But I now I got a question for you." Her charming expression was now gone and replaced with a cold aura. "Which one of you had the GULLS to interrupt me?" She asked, not really to them since she knows herself that they can't answer back. "No answer alright." She turned to one of her personal bodyguards. "Guards, who was it?" she asked.

"It was the brown haired one with the bandage on his nose." One of them responded while pointing at the personification of Australia. "He broke one of his ankle binds and kicked the seat in front of him," He explained.

"Really now? Alright, put him in solitary confinement and put the other back in their cells." Queen Unireka ordered. "I'll be waiting in the ship. Come when you finish."

"Yes, madam!" They saluted and follow her orders. When they were taking him away, Australia thought about his dear little sister and how he and many others were tricked into signing those wretched papers.

* * *

After dinner, Cassie took them all upstair to get really for bed but this time, when they went into the bedroom. Laying on the bed was what seems to be tablets, one on each bed, and each tablet had a specific picture of one of them on their screens.

"These are your Learning Journals," Cassie said. " Each journal was personally assigned to each of you. You will be using this to track your learning, do your assignments and keep in contract with each other, Mr. Doluk and me. Ok, now I want you all to find your picture then hold your journal up to your face."

Doing what they were told, all of them looked down the line for their picture. Wy was the first to find her's. She held it up and try to get a closer look at it before the journal shined a bright red beam in her face. "Gahh." She yelped.

"Facial recognition confirmed," It said. "Welcome, Auday."

"Auday?" She asked.

"That's your new name," Cassie explained. She looked at the other in confusion. "What's wrong? Why didn't you unlock yours yet? If there are any technical difficulties I'll just alert Mr. Doluk and.."

"No no no. It's fine." Sealand said. Not wanting to deal with Mr. Doluk right now because right now he was too tired for any trouble. He held it and let the beam scan him.

"Facial recognition confirmed." His said. "Welcome, Jasplar."

The other then followed suit.

"Ava." Seychelles's said.

"Niko." Latvia's said.

"Maril." Liechtenstein's said.

"Avet." T.R.N.C. said

"Salor." Molassia's said.

"Caiper." Ladonia's said.

"Hana." Kugelmugel's said.

"Hana?! That's a girl's name!" Kugelmugel said mortified.

"Huh?" Cassie said in confusion. "No, it isn't. It a gender neutral name. Well never mind that." Cassie brushed in off and change the subject. "Now look in the drawer next to the bed." He ordered.

They all took a look and in each drawer there were clothes, about 5 sets, each set was in a plastic bag. Taking them out, them could see that there were given a dark blue uniform that was similar to what the queen wore when she talked to them via hologram (Which differ depending whether a boy or a girl; girls had skirt and stocking, boys had long pants.) along with their own set on brown boots, next they have a type of gym uniform, which consists of a white t-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers, a dark blue swimsuit (one-piece for girls, Short for boys), light blue traditional pajamas and a bag of undergarments.

"Do you like it?" Cassie asked. "These are persona gift from the queen. Remember when Je-po scan you before you got on the ship?, Well, He did that to your correct size and send that information to the queen's officials so that they can make the perfect clothes tailored to you." Cassie explained.

"Oh, That so kind," Liechtenstein said nervously.

"Isn't it Maril?" Cassie agreed with her. "Oh, What time it is? I need to put you to bed. If you all would be dear, Can you change into you pajamas right now. You can do it in the bathroom if you feel uncomfortable doing it in the open. Oh, but I was also told that you need to put your dirty clothing in a destinated laundry box, which are in the bathrooms, so don't forget to do that. Also when you all ready, I'll read you a story to help you go to sleep. Anyways, It's getting late so please hurry up."

Feeling very tired themselves. They did want them were told and tucked themselves in their given beds. Cassie sat down on the floor, right in the middle of rows of bed and started her story. "Many eons ago.." She began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was long. According to the print preview of this it like 17 pages long. The other two was about 8. XD
> 
> Anyway, Things are heating up. I guess now you all can guess who the villain of this story is, how well did I portray her.
> 
> Sorry If the ending is a little sloppy, I just really wanted to finish this and tomorrow I need to go somewhere and I don't know how long I'll be out.
> 
> Anyways, Please comment, like or follow and have a nice day :)


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first day of school.

Cassie woke up to Mr. Doluk shaking her awake. She slowly and groggily turned to face him.

"What?" she said albeit a bit rude because she not really a morning person.

"You're late," He said to her. "You have to wake up. You need to get ready and wake the children."

"What?" She asked again. "But I told Je-po to wake me up," She said. She rolled over in her queen size bed to the nightstand on the left side of the bed. She grab her small robot friend then sat up in her bed. Je-po was immobile and his screen was completely black. "Je-po wake up," She ordered. The robot did nothing. "Je-po, Wake up," She said again, this time in a louder voice.

"Je-po?"

"Try to turn him on," Mr. Doluk suggested.

"But I put him in sleep mode last night," Cassie explained to him. "Je-po wake up." She tried again.

"Try it," Mr. Doluk suggested again.

Cassie sucked up her pride and did what she was told. "Je-po, turn on," She ordered.

This time, he actually listened. He slowly turned on like any type of laptop. His square screen face lit up.

"See, it worked," Mr. Doluk told her.

"That's weird," She said. "I was sure that I put him in sleep mode."

"System Error." they heard Je-po robotic high pitched voice say.

"What?! Je-po!" Cassie said shocked. She pulled him towards her face to get a closer look at him.

"System resetting," Je-po said before he turned himself off.

"Je-po!" Cassie was getting scared now. "Stop it! You're freaking me out!"

"Give him to me," Mr. Doluk instructed. She handed him over to him. When she did, Je-po turned on again.

"System error," Je-po said once again. "System resetting."

"Hmm, That's odd," He said. "How about this? I'll take him downstairs to the technician. Let's see if he could find out what's wrong."

Cassie gave him a deep sigh. "Alright."

Mr. Doluk walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Now get ready and wake up the children."

"Yes, sir," She said with a small smile before brushing his hand off her and hopping off her bed. Mr. Doluk gave her a small nod and walked out of the room with Je-po.

She stretched out a bit before looking around the room. The teachers' bedroom was a large rectangular room. In the middle, there were two queen size beds, one of each of them. Against the walls next to their beds were wardrobes. The one on the left was her's and the one on the right was Mr. Doluk's. In between the beds and the wardrobes were nightstands. On the Opposite side of the beds was a small round table, big enough to sit at most four people comfortably, with four rotating cushioned stools around it. Cassie walked to her wardrobe and knocked on the doors, and a holographic panel appears before her.

"Hmm, Now what should I wear today?" She asked herself while looking through her selection of clothing. She was expecting to hear a high-pitched robotic voice respond but then she remembered that wasn't going to happen. She scroll through and saw a purple short-sleeved V-neck sundress. "Oh, This is nice. Now I need some shoes." She taps a button on the corner of the panel to bring up the shoes. She found a pair of matching purple flats. "Great." She selected the two articles of clothing and then her wardrobe opened automatically.

Inside if the wardrobes, her clothing was divided into three sections. Her headwear was on the top shelf, her dresses shirts and skirts were hanging on vertical racks and the bottom shelf holds all her shoes. The wardrobe also had two mechanical arms on, one on both sides of the middle section. The two arms move to retrieve the clothing she picked. "Thank you," She said to it before grabbing her dress and shoes from it. Once she moved away from the wardrobe it automatically closed.

She walked into the master bathroom that was the next room. She took off her pajamas and threw them down the laundry shoot. After, she took a shower and put on her clothes and brushed her hair and teeth then walked briskly down the hall to the children's room.

She knocked on the double doors and listened for a response. "Children? Are any of you awake?" She asked. She heard no response. She backed away from the doors and spoke up. "Cassadara Doluk, open doors." She ordered It took a moment for the doors to follow, but it worked. Even though all of the doors in the school was automatic, they can be locked and unlocked via voice command but only by Mr. Doluk and herself. She walked in saw the children sleeping peacefully in their beds. "Awww." She swooned "They're so cute. Oh, I hate to wake them." But she had to, so one by one she shook them awake.

One of them, the boy with the bushy eyebrows, let out a loud growl as he woke up. "What?!" He asked her rudely.

"It is time for all of you to wake up. It's your first day of school, you've to get ready." Cassie told them. "Do you remember how last night you were given different outfits," She asked them.

They gave a connected nod.

"Good. Now I want you all to look through them and find your gym uniforms, the one with the white short sleeves shirts and the blue shorts, and your school uniforms, the blue suits. Do whatever that you need to do then put on your gym uniforms and met me outside the room so I can lead you downstairs to the cafeteria." Cassie instructed them "Alright?"

"Yeah," They said.

"Great," She said. "I'll be right outside." She made her way to the doors but then stopped in her tracks. "Wait I forgot. Bring your school uniforms and your journals along too."

"Journals?" One of them asked, it was the brushy eyebrows boy again.

Cassie pointed at one of nightstand the was next to one of the bed. On it was an electronic tablet. "You got them last night, Remember?"

"Oh, that," He responded.

Cassie giggled a bit. "Alright, Any more questions?" She asked. She heard no answer. "Alright then, meet me when you're ready." And with that, she left the room.

"So this is really happening?" Seychelles asked.

"Apparently," Molossia grumbled.

"So What are we going to do?" demanded Wy.

"I say we should escape right now," Kugelmugel demanded. "She's outside, now's our chance."

"Kugel," Liechtenstein called out to him. "Just because something sounds good in theory, doesn't mean it is good in practice."

"Lili is right," Seychelles said. "You should always think through things thoroughly."

"Yeah, I can already see many things wrong with your plan." Latvia chimed in. "First, how are we going to get out of this room. It's on the third floor and there are no windows. Second, If we did get out of here, how are we going to get over the twenty-foot wall surrounding the perimeter. Third, if we do get over the walls, where would we go? and Fourth…"

"Alright, I get it!." Kugelmugel yelled at him.

Latvia was taken back by his outburst. "Sorry," He covered his cover. "I didn't mean to be mean."

"Yeah, He kinda of a big mouth," Sealand said in Latvia's defense.

"Anyways…" Seychelles said loudly to get their attention. "We still need to come up with a plan. Any ideas?"

"I believe that our best bet to play along," Liechtenstein spoke up.

"Yeah, gain their trust and stuff," Molossia added.

"A-and maybe when we gain their trust, we can trick them into letting us go," Latvia said cheerfully.

"And it's so simple," T.R.N.C. spoke up. "All we have to do is to behave like perfect students."

"Then, it's agreed," Seychelles stated. "Any objection?"

"No." The other said.

"Alright, I guess we so start getting ready now," She said. "Let's go."

As the Micronations went to the showers, Seychelles, Liechtenstein and Latvia gathered together. "We just came to a decision faster than the other nations have in any of the world meetings," Liechtenstein said.

"It looks like the nations can learn a thing or two from the non-nations," Seychelles said with a chuckle.

* * *

When the children were done, Cassie lead them downstairs.

"We're here," Cassie called to Mr. Doluk, who today was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved dress shirt with light brown khaki-like pants and black dress shoes. He nodded at her and went into the kitchen to warn the cooks and servers. "Take a seat," She said to the children; she motioned her hand towards the only rectangular table in the room. "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, then we'll go over necessary information."

When they sat down, it seems like as if on cue the servers went to the table and serve each of them their individual plate. On the plates, there were little-squared pieces of purple meat. They remembered that last night they were served the same thing, according to Cassie it was called clbu. It was a Eurakan bird that was a very popular and common food. It was eaten for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was pretty much their version of chicken, hell, it even taste like chicken. Serve on the side was several medium size bean-like rice grains, according to Cassie it was called lona. Along with the plates that put a pitcher of purple juice called soua. It was tasted like sweet fruit punch. The children picked up their utensils and started to dig into their breakfast.

"Children." Mr. Doluk walked in front of them. "Since today is your first day of school we will go over your schedule, but first we need to go over the roll call. Would you please turn on your journals and check your names. When you turn them on, you'll see on the right-hand corner your names." He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a small watch-like item. He taps its screen and a holographic panel appeared. It shows a checklist with names on it and unmarked boxes. "Say 'here' when I called your names."

"Auday."

"Here." said Wy.

"Ava."

"Here." said Seychelles.

"Avet."

"Um, Here." said T.R.N.C.

"Caiper"

"Here," said Ladonia

"Hana."

"Here." grumbled Kugelmugel.

"Jasplar."

"Oi,...Here," said Sealand

"Maril."

"Here," said Liechtenstein

"Niko."

"H-here." Stuttered Latvia

"Ontn."

"Here!." Chimed Seborga.

"Salor."

"Here." groaned Molossia

"Alright then." Mr. Doluk said as he checked the last box "Now on to the schedule" He tap his watch and the hologram changed to the schedule "This is your schedule so far, but it is subject to change." Mr. Doluk said.

Currently, their schedule was:

Mon-Fri:

7:00-8:00 Morning preparations

8:00-8:30 Breakfast

8:30-9:30 Physical Education

9:45-12:00 Language and Culture

12:00- 12:30 Lunch

12:30 - 1:30 Math

1:30- 3:30 Home Education

3:30 - 5:30 Electives

5:30- 7:00 Language

7:00-7:30 Dinner

7:30-8:00 Free Time

8:00-9:00 Review

9:00- 10:00 Night preparations

10:00- Bedtime

Sat-Von

Rest days. No school. Open for field trips. Schedules for these days are up to your teachers.

"Now I want you to review this and then ask me any question you have." Mr. Doluk stated.

The children stayed quiet and exchanged some looks, and whisper to each other. Sealand then raised his hand. "What's Von," He asked.

"You means Vondia?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Cassie spoke up. "Earthlings have seven days, not eight."

"Oh, That is probably why your translators didn't get it," He responded.

"Translators?" Seychelles asked.

Cassie tapped the side of her forehead. "The little chips on your head. They send messages to your brain and translate Eurakan into your prefer language."

When Cassie finish saying that, Seychelles touched her forehead.

"Alright, Now any more questions?" Mr. Doluk said.

No one said anything.

"Okay, After you finish eating I want you all to line up against the wall, carrying your journals and school uniform with you, and walked for me before you go outside," He told them before walking off to the table that Cassie and he were having breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, they walked outside to the grass field for physical education. They were told to carry their journals and school uniforms and drop them off at the locker room near the field. After that, he ordered them to sit on the ground and explained to them what they will do.

"Today is your first day of physical education. Now have any of you did any type of physical activity before? " Mr. Doluk asked.

Seborga raised his hand. "I did some swimming before. Not any professional, just leisurely."

"Alright." Mr. Doluk nodded at him. "Anyone else?" He asked the others.

The others just looked away, like many people they were a little guilty of not keeping in shape. Personifications like them don't really need exercise or a healthy diet as much as a normal human. It probably has to do with that fact that their health is directly impacted by their country. (That the reason why America has yet to became a diabetic fat person on his strictly hamburger diet.)

"Alright," He said. "Well, that going to change starting now. It's necessary that you do physical activity daily to maintain a balanced health."

"I know, mom," Sealand muttered to himself, almost automatically. When he realize what he said a wave of sadness passed through him. He had a short flashback to a familiar scene.

_"Young man, You can't stay in this house all day." The angry brit nagged him. Sealand looked up from his video for a moment to glare at him then looked back down. "It's unhealthy. It is necessary that you do physical activity to maintain a balanced health."_

_"I know, MOM," Sealand replied in sarcastically. Angered by his rudeness, England stomped his way behind the television and unplugged the television and Sealand's video game. "WHAt?! NO! I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE BOSS." Sealand yelled._

_"Out!" England ordered while point at the front door. Sealand angrily threw his controller on the down before trudging toward the door. "I'll thank me later," He called out to him._

"Jasplar." Mr. Doluk called out to him. Sealand snapped out of his flashback at looked up at him. "Are you paying attention?" He asked.

"Umm." Sealand started, but Mr. Doluk cut him off before he can explain himself.

"As I was saying," He said." Today you will be tested on your physical endurance. It's a simple test. You'll start on the left end of the field and run to the other side. I'll play a recording and you'll follow the instructions on it. We'll stop when the last of you of you stop or we run out of time. Now go!." The children quickly ran to the left side of the field. Mr. Doluk told out another small box, but only this one had a speaker in the middle instead of a lens. "You might be familiar with this. This audio is from Earth." He pushed the speaker and let the audio play.

" The Fitnessgram Pacer Test is a multi-stage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues," The man on the audio said. "The 20-meter Pacer Test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal," The audio played a tone. "A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound" The audio played a beep. "Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word 'Start'. On your mark, get ready, start!" And the children raced off.

* * *

That test was hell. Their legs were sore and heavy. took the instructions on the audio seriously, he did let anyone stop just out of pure laziness, no, He only let they stop once they really did miss a second time. He stopped the test about 15 minutes before the end of the gym hour. Seborga was the only one who was still running at that time and it seems like he got himself on Mr. Doluk good side because of his physical prowess. Anyway, after the whole ordeal, Mr. Doluk took them to the locker room to clean off the sweat and change into their school uniforms. Afterward, Mr. Doluk took them to the classroom on the second floor where Cassie was waiting for them.

"Great, you're here." Cassie smiled at them. "And on time no less. I'm sorry if Mr. Doluk forces you out of the shower too early, He's really a stickler for being on time," she chuckled. "Anyways, would you please do me a favor and sit in alphabetical order. That would make it easier to remember your names."

The desks were arranged in a sort of reverse triangle. Six desks were in the front and four in the back. All were facing the front. The sat according to their new Eurakan names. In the front was Wy/Auday, Seychelles/Ava, T.R.N.C/Avet, Ladonia/Caiper, Kugelmugel/Hana, and Sealand/Jasplar. In the back row was Liechtenstein/Maril, Latvia/Niko, Seborga/Ontn, and Molassia/Salor. They took their seats and Cassie started the class.

"Alright," Cassie said. "Let's start with language and then halfway through our time we'll switch to culture. First, we'll start with the alphabet." Cassie began to tinker with the side of the teacher's desk in the front. Apparently, there were some buttons on the side because suddenly the desk projected a series of symbols on the front wall. "This is the Eurakan alphabet. I understand that it is possibly very different for any alphabet you're familiar with but don't worry, I will try to make it easy for you to understand. We'll do it one letter as a time." Cassie pressed another button on the desk and instantly the screen on each of their journals showed the Eurakan alphabet. "On the back of your journal, there is a specialized pen that go along with your journal. That pen has been programmed to work will your personal journal only. You will be using them to answer whatever questions I put on your screen and to write on your journals. Now, as I go over these letters, I want you to trace over them. Afterward..."

They spent the next hour and a half on writing exercises. After making them traced the letters thrice, Cassie had them write them thrice. After that, she has them put the letter into actual words by putting the alphabet on their screens again only this time with movable letters. In short, it was very tedious. When Cassie decided that that was enough Language for the day she switches to culture.

"Now, since I made you write so much already let's switch gears into a discussion," Cassie said as she walked in front of her desk. "Let's start off with...What is culture?"

T.R.N.C. raised his hand. "Culture is the beliefs and values of a group of people."

"Good. Anyone want to add." She asked.

"Culture isn't just beliefs," Seychelles said. "It's also Language and history."

"Good. Anyone else?" She asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, How about this, Do any of us now the principals of Culture?" She asked.

"Oi, I know this one," Sealand said as he raised his hand. "The three principles of culture are Culture is shared among a group of people, Culture helps us relate to the world and, therefore, affects everything, Culture is learned or inherited,Culture is both seen and unseen, Since culture is had to see it is hard to understand, Culture grows and changes, and Cultural changes create conflict." Sealand finished with a smug smile.

"Good, but that's not it," Cassie replied.

Sealand smile dropped in an open gap frown. "What. But I read it in the book." He said.

"Well, maybe on Earth that would be right. But not a Euraka." Cassie said before moving back behind the desk and pressed a button. The desk projected the following:

 **Culture**  is the aspects of everyday life that make a civilization unique.

**Principles of Culture:**

Culture is what make us unique.

Culture is what make us strong.

Culture is what make us equal.

"These are the principles we'll be focusing on. I'm not sending a copy of this screen to your journals so you can have it on hand." She said. "Now I'll show you the aspects of our culture" She changed the screen, it shows the following:

**Aspects of Culture:**

Language

Customs

Art

Values

Knowledge

Innovation

"In order to understand these aspects, You have to know where it came from and that is where I going with this. So go to your main menu and pick the notepad application and be ready to take notes. I'm going to tell you a story."

Cassie pressed the buttons on the desk and an image of Euraka. "Many years ago, Euraka as well as the planets, including Earth, didn't exist. Instead, all the universe was was an endless array of cosmos. And living in those cosmos was gods. One specific god..." She put an image of a humanoid figure. It looks like the silhouette of a man made out of the stars and cosmos. "Is going to the one we focus on Tiku. Tiku was the creator of Euraka. It is said that he and other gods were made of the cosmos themselves. He created our beautiful planet and all living things on, he fell in love with a beautiful woman."

An image of a naked woman appeared in the front. She had dark tan skin, a slim figure and long wavy dark blue hair with bangs that cover her eyes. In the image, she was briskly walking and her long hair was strategically placed to cover her private parts. "Her name was Siella. Together they had many children."

The next image she showed was an image of six people, three men, and three women. Each person was a silhouette with their own signature color. "Their children are who we refer to as the secondary gods. Tiku is the primary god. The secondary gods are the gods of protection. They protect all aspects of Eurakan culture."

An image of the blue silhouetted man appeared. He was an upstanding man with short curly hair. "This is Uodon, their first born. He's the guardian of the Euraka's Language or Karkah."

Next was an image of a pink silhouetted woman. She was a willowy woman with long straight hair that went down to her hips. "Their second born, Soiea, is the protector of Euraka's customs and traditions."

Next was an image of a magenta colored woman with an hourglass shaped body and long curly hair. "Their third born, Karyla, is the goddess of Euraka's arts."

Next was the image of a brawny man who was clad green. He was also noticeably taller than his siblings before him. "Their fourth born, Hutarr, is the protector of our values."

Next was an image of two statuesque silhouettes, a man, and a woman. The woman was violet and the man was indigo. "Their last children were twins. The girl, Ankayna, is the guardian of knowledge and the boy, Ankay, is the guardian of innovation."

The last image was of all of them together as a family. " They are whom we call the celestial family of Euraka. Each member representing an element of our lives. Ankay representing our need to more forward, Ankayna, our need for knowledge and understanding, Huttarr, the values we need to incorporate and protect, Karyla, our need and desire for creativity and expression, Soiea, the foundation of our identity, Uodon, our communication with each other, Siella, family, fertility,and love and Tiku representing life itself. We Eurakans are taught to love, respect and honor our gods and that is what I'm teaching you." Cassie finished her speech and turned off her slideshow. "Any questions?" She asked happily. No one answered some was trying their best to finishing their note. "Alright, let's continue."

* * *

After their lesson, they were sent to lunch. Today's lunch was soweka. It was a meal of stir-fried meat, vegetables, and lona, the bean-like rice grains, served with soua. The good thing about their meals period is that they were able to converse with each other without the adults' interference.

"So what do you think?" Sealand asked the group while moving the food around his plate.

"About what?" Seychelles asked from the other side of the table.

"About what we learned today. Do you think any of it will be useful to us?" Sealand asked again and continue to play with his food.

"Sealand, don't do that." Latvia scolded at him before grabbing his hand and forcing his fork in front of his face. "Anyway, I don't think that is going to help us and besides, it's only the first day."

"What else do we have to learn today?" Asked Seborga. He tapped the mini-projector that was left on their table. It shows their schedule in front of them.

"We still have Math, Home Ed., Electives and more Language," Molossia stated nonchalantly.

"Not really helpful," T.R.N.C. said

"Math can be helpful," Liechtenstein stated.

"Yeah, how can we survive without knowing the hypotenuse of a triangle," Ladonia said sarcastically.

Liechtenstein just gave him a look, deciding that she is not going to make an effort to argue with him.

"Can we all just shut up and eat." Wy snapped. They all quietly agree that that was the best plan of action right now.

* * *

Math class was pretty uneventfully. They reviewed the basics, addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, and went over the Eurakan currency, compare to all the currencies on Earth, Euraka's currency was easier to follow. Their economy was coin based and only have three main coins. The Eubbees, which are about the size of an American penny, the Eubboka, which was about the size of an American quarter and the Eubbonlo, which was about the size of a sand dollar.

According to Cassie, one Eubbee will be enough to buy a candy bar and 20 Eubbees is the equivalent of one Eubboka. One Eubboka will be enough to buy a meal for one to five. (depending on the restaurant) Eubbokas is the equivalent to one Eubbonlo and One Eubbonlo will be enough to buy a small appliance, like a bender.

The talk about money was a good transition into home education. (so said by Cassie.) Cassie ordered everyone to line up in a single-file line and wait for her to lead them out. She led them down the hall to the home education room.

The Home education was huge. It was divided into three smaller rooms.

The first room was a large kitchen. The floor was covered in gray ceramic tiles designed to imitate pebbles. There four large kitchen counters in the middle, three stoves on the left side of the room and three on the right; in the front of the kitchen were sinks, refrigerators, large wooden shelves and cabinets which hung off the walls and over the sinks.

To the left of the kitchen, there is a large bathroom. It has four toilets, four bathtubs and several cabinets lined up on the wall. On yesterday's tour, Cassie said that that bathroom would be used for educational use only.(and they kinda dreading it.)

The last room was a small daycare room. It had a green carpeted floor, a small rectangular table in the middle of it, shelves full of children's toys and blankets and pillows on the left side of the room, and on the ground by the left were about six sleeping cots. Cassie explained that later in the year, they are going to have children come in, so they can practice child care methods but, for now, that room is temporary off limits.

Once they walked into the home education room, Cassie's eyes lighted up when she saw Mr. Doluk there. But she wasn't excited for him, she was excited over what he was holding.

"Je-po! You're ok!" She yelled happily. She ran to Mr. Doluk and he dropped Je-po in her hands.

"The technician said that all he need was an upgrade. He asked if you wanted an updated model, but I politely declined." Mr. Doluk replied.

"Oh Je-po, I was so worried," Cassie said while rubbing Je-po against her cheek.

Je-po looked uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. "C-Cassie, I-I'm fine. Really."

"Oh Je-po," Cassie said slowly. She stopped rubbing him against her cheek and looked straight at him. "You know how I worry."

The children just watched awkwardly. "She really care about that robot, does she?" Sealand whispered to Latvia. Seborga coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, yes," said as he and Cassie stood up straight and face them. "For the next two hours, you will be learning the basics of homemaking. First, we'll start with cooking. You'll be put into groups. After that, you'll be put at a destinated table where you and your group will work together on certain kitchen skills. Right now, we will be focusing on cutting, meats, vegetables, and fruits." He pointed at Sealand, Seychelles, and Latvia. "You three will be in one group." He then pointed at Liechtenstein, Wy, and T.R.N.C. "You'll be in another." Then he turned to the rest, who were Molossia, Seborga, Kugelmugel, and Ladonia. "And you'll be in the last. Group one will be working with meats, group two will be working on vegetables, group three will be working on fruits, and group four would be working on cutlery care. After a few minutes, you'll switch. Any questions?" The children gave him a collected no and they move on.

Cassie, Je-po, and Mr. Doluk moved from table to table to instruct them on what to do.(Well, Je-po needed to be placed on the table) At Sealand's table, they were working on Meats and Cassie was teaching them how to slice the meats when Sealand asked "Hey, Cassie. What happened to Je-po?"

"Huh? Oh. This morning, He was having trouble turning on. He didn't turn on when I told him to and when he finally did turn on, he just restarted automatically. He never did that before so, I told Mr. Doluk and he told that he would take him down to the technician. And as you can see, He all better now." She explained.

"Do you know what cause that in the first place?" Sealand asked.

"I think it because all the information he needed to retain yesterday. He's an old model, so he can't hold as much all the information that is needed nowadays so easily." Cassie said as she watch over Latvia slicing. "Niko, Try to hold your hand still. Or else your slices will come out oddly shaped."

"I'll try," Latvia replied.

Cassie grabbed Latvia's hand and helped hold his hand steady.

"How old is he?" Sealand asked Cassie.

"Um, Let's me think," Cassie tapped her chin. "I got him when I was eight, I'm twenty-five years now..."

"That's 17 then." Seychelles chimed in.

"Yes, What she said." Sealand gave her a concerned look and she just chuckled. "I'm not really good at doing math mentally. I prefer to have it physically written down. A little quirk I have."

"That's old." Sealand said, "I mean, on Earth most people would throw out things that old or those things would have break down already."

"Really?." Cassie paused for a moment. "That's so wasteful. Many people on Euraka just update their electronics. Well... Je-po is consisted old here too, and when things are too old and can't store any more data and update then we throw they out." She said before turning back to Latvia. "That's better Niko! Good job."

"T-Thank y-you." Latvia stuttered.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you alright? Are you cold?" She asked him.

"Oh. No. I'm fine. I just do that." Latvia reinsured her.

Sealand wanted to continue to ask Cassie more questions, but Mr. Doluk interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright, That's enough. It is time to switch your ingredients. Put your current ingredients to the side and start with the next." He told them.

"I have to go to the other table now," She told Sealand's group. "Niko, Will you get the vegetables?" She asked Latvia. He nodded and hurried to the refrigerators to get the vegetables. She gave them a small wave goodbye before moving the table on their left.

Sealand then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and became face to face with Ladonia.

"What?" Sealand asked.

"Here." Ladonia pushed his hands front of Sealand's face. In them was Je-po.

"Would you mind putting me on the table, please?" Je-po asked him.

"Oh, yeah, Sure." Sealand said before grabbing Je-po from Ladonia's hands and put the robot on their table. Latvia came back with the vegetables.

"Alright," Je-po started. "Let's start with the hardest one first." He pointed at the vegetables that looked like purple carrots. "We'll work from the hardest to the easiest. Koocal is commonly regarded as the hardest to cut so you'll need to put a lot of pressure on them."

Latvia, Seychelles and Sealand nodded and each of the grab a Koocal.

* * *

After all the cutting practice, the children were told to put the ingredients in slow cooking pots so they can eat them for dinner. Next, it was electives. After they cleaned up, Cassie and Je-po led them to what she called the elective hall. The elective hall was made of consists of four small rooms, two on each side. Each room was for a certain subject. On the left side, that were the science and technology room and on the right, there was the literature and art room.

Cassie stopped in front of the rooms and said. "Children? Did you remembered when I ask for your favorite subjects while we were on the ship?"

"Uuummm,"

"Well, then I'll have to refresh your memory," Je-po projected a list in front of them. "Based on your answers when have assigned you all to a room for your elective period. Ava, Maril, and Salor you'll be going to the science room on the far left. Jasplar and Caiper you'll be going in the technology room, right next to the science room. Aurday, Hana, and Onton, you'll be in the art room on the far right and Avet and Niko you will be in the independent studies room, next to the art room. Another thing is, Unlike your other classes, you won't have or Me with you instead you will have robots. In each room, you'll see that there are two robots in them. They are like Je-po only bigger, well not exactly like Je-po, They're not sentient. They are . . or Je-pi's. Once you walk in our room they will automatically turn on. Each robot was designed to teach a specific subject, You just need to go to them. Any questions?"

Ladonia raised his hand. "Now that I think about it, Why is it that you and Mr. Doluk are the only teachers in this building?"

"Oh, Actually we were going to talk about it later this week, but now that you asked, I might as well tell you," Cassie said. "Here on Euraka, most school children will have only one teacher throughout their time in school. Normally, teachers usually only have two subjects to teach, language and culture and home education. They're the only subjects that a robot can't teach. " She explained.

"But Je-po just taught us how to cut vegetables in home education." Wy pointed out.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Cassie said, realizing her mistake. "Can't be taught by non-sentient beings. There aren't that much sentient robots, anyway. Your electives taught by non-sentient robots because they are designed to correct the errors of a Eurakan. Such as letting their emotions get in the way of their teachings. Eurakans teach the other subjects because culture, language, and homemaking changes over time and it would be too much trouble to update the robots every year. Also, Eurakan teachers are also there to give the students a good role model to look up to, it is also important for children to have social interactions with adults so they can properly mature. In Short Je-pi's - information, teachers- interactions."

T.R.N.C. half- heartedly raised his hand. "But you didn't really answered his question. Why do we also have two of you if we only need one teacher?"

"If you remember yesterday at the end of the Queen's speech, she gave custody of you over to, That's way. So to be technical, I'm your teacher and Mr. Doluk is your guardian; and you can consider Je-po as the teacher's aid." Cassie said. "Hm, I guess that would make us step-siblings." She joked. "Anyway, any more questions?"

Seychelles raised her hand this time. "About the thing about emotions getting in the way. What prevent teachers like you from letting your emotions get in the way?"

"Teachers-to-be are trained to control their emotions during school hours. We also follow rules that tell us what emotions we should express and when." Cassie said.

Her answer made they feel uncomfortable.

"No more question?" Cassie asked. "Alright, Now go on." She motioned to the hall. The children started to walk towards their destined room. "I'll be back before you know it," She called out to them as they disappeared into the rooms.

* * *

Sealand and Ladonia walked into their room.

"Hello." They heard two robotic female voices said. Startled by this, they screamed and embraced each other.

"We are the Je-pi's," said the robotic voices again. Realizing that it just the robots, they let go of each other and brushed themselves off.

The technology room was small and square with shiny, smooth tiles and black painted walls. It had long L-shaped desks on both sides. Each desk had a Je-pi on it; both desks have an office chair. The desk on the left has a table easel on it, a small switchboard and a pile of blank blueprints on top of it. The desk had three large drawers on both sides next to the chair and each drawer has long handles. The desk on the right was built identically to the left one. On top of the right was a thin glass tablet built into it.

"I am the Je-pi designed for engineering, to teach Jasplar," said the Je-pi on the left.

"And I am the Je-pi designed for computer engineering, to teach Casiper." said the other.

"Please sit in your destined area," They said in unison.

The boys looked at each other then remembered that they 'hate' each other (more like Ladonia pushed Sealand off him and Sealand looked at him like 'the fuck your problem?') and looked away and walked to their separate areas.

* * *

"Welcome." Said the Je-pi's as Liechtenstein, Molossia and Seychelles walked into the science room.

The science room was much larger than the technology room. It was rectangular with ceramic tile and faux wood walls. On the upper left side of the room, there were long rectangular tables against the back wall. The back wall was the only wall with windows. On the left side of the tables, there were large shelves. On the bottom shelf, there were several ceramic flower pots. On the middle shelf, there were bags of soil and what looked like green sprinkles. On the top was a series of metal trays.

On the right side on there was a small rectangular pool. In the pool, there were two aquatic creatures. One looked like a fat green fish and the other looked liked a big blue long eel. Around the pool, there were tables with scientific equipment such as beakers, vials, microtubes, micropipettes and it's tip and a glass tablet built into the table. On each table, there was boxes of plastic gloves and a trash can on the side. Next to the door, they were lab coats and plastic aprons hanging off the wall.

"Wow," Seychelles said in awe. She walked to the pool and stuck a finger in the pool. The fishes in the pool moved towards the disturbance of their tranquility. She pulled it out and the fishes looked up at her. The green fish looked shocked and the blue eel looked betrayed, probably because it thought that Seychelles's finger was food. "This is really impressive," she said to the other two.

"Yeah," Molossia said, looking around the room.

"Students," The Je-pi's said. "Please put on your lab coats, aprons and a pair of gloves and then go to your destined areas."

The three of them did what they were told. Seychelles bend down in front of her Je-pi when she got to her location.

"Welcome, Ava. " It said. "I am your personal Je-pi, here to teach you marine biology. First, let's us go over the equipment you will use."

* * *

The art room was like the tech room, small and square. It has faux wood flooring and yellow painted walls. On the back wall, there were a small printer and a small kiln on top on a rectangular table. The painting area of was to the left of the room and the structure area was on the right. Wy and Kugelmugel were currently practicing art techniques taught by their Je-pi. Their easels were pretty much giant glass slabs and their brushes were voice activated stylus. They were able to change their color they use and brush size with the sound of their voice. Even Kugelmugel has to admit it was cool. While they were doing that Seborga was finishing a small clay pot he been working on.

"How are you liking that pen, Kumu?" Seborga asked.

"What did you called me?" Kugelmugel turned toward him.

"Kumu," He replied. "That's your new nickname. Ku-gel-Mu-gel. Kumu!"

"Well, I don't like it, so stop," Kugelmugel said.

"Aw, cmon." He responded while looking at his small clay pot. "Kumu, Kumu, Kumu."

Kugelmugel was getting more annoy and Wy just roll her eyes.

"Kumu, Kumu, Kumu, Kumu." Seborga kept repeating.

Kugelmugel had enough and threw his stylus at Seborga's head.

"Ow." Seborga rubbed his head when the stylus made contract with his head.

"HALT!" Said Kugelmugel's and Wy's Je-pi loudly. So loud that it frighted all of them.

"What?!" Kugelmugel asked.

"Throwing objects at other students are not acceptable," It said. Suddenly a spherical force field surrounded itself around Kugelmugel. "You are now in time out. Don't attempt to talk to the others. The timeout bubble is soundproof. Since you're twelve years old you'll be in time out for twelve minutes."

"Hey, Wait a minute." Kugelmugel tried to say, but no one could hear him. The force field forced him to the corner of the room and made him face the wall.

Seborga and Wy started to snicker as Kugelmugel pound his fist on the wall.

"Children." the Je-pi said. "Behave or you'll be punished too. Now will one of you picked up the stylus. Please."

The two of them quiet down and Seborga went back to finishing his pot and Wy went to pick up Kugelmugel's stylus and put it back on his easel.

* * *

In the independent studies room, Latvia and T.R.N.C were sitting in their area and haven't spoken to each other since they entered the room.

"Hey, uh, Teaonsee?" Latvia spoke up.

"Do you mean T.R.N.C.?" T.R.N.C asked.

"Oh, Yeah, sorry," Latvia apologized. "Did you remember the differences between an Eubboka and an Eubbonlo?"

"Hmm….An Eubboka is smaller and has less value. An Eubboka is about 60 Libas and an Eubbonlo is about three hundred." T.R.N.C responded.

"Oh, thanks… So that would be about 17 and 86.90 Euros respectfully." Latvia said before looking back down at his tablet/journal.

"Why do you ask?" T.R.N.C. asked.

"Oh, I was just reading this story and the characters were buying something and I totally forgot what we learn in Math class. " Latvia replied.

"Why?" T.R.N.C. asked.

"I don't know. I-I w-was focusing on something else." He said softly.

"Was you thinking of home?" T.R.N.C. spoke up. Latvia looked at T.R.N.C. and he was able to see the sense of longing in his eyes. "Me too." Dots of tears started the appear on the young boy's face.

"T.R.N.C?" Latvia got out of his chair to bring the boy into his embrace.

T.R.N.C. let the teen hold him. He didn't cry, he just wiped his small tears off his face like they were annoying dust particles. He won't cry. He refused to cry. "This is the first time I'm away from my baba and my brother. And what worst is that I'm millions of light years away and have no idea where they are." He said seldomly.

"shh, It's ok." Latvia cooed him. He could tell that the boy was trying his best to keep himself together. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered to the boy. T.R.N.C.'s head lifted up to look at him. "I'm scared too, terrified even, and I can tell that Liechtenstein and Seychelles are too. But we don't want to show it. Because we know that if we show our true emotions, it'll harm the rest of you. " Latvia bent down to look T.R.N.C. in the eyes. "But let me tell you this. It's ok to cry. It's not healthy to keep it in. You can cry right now if you want. I won't judge." Latvia said giving him a smile.

T.R.N.C didn't move, He didn't make a sound. He just nonchalantly let the tears flow.

Just then, Cassie walked into the room. "If everything alright? I was alerted by the Je-pis that something is not right."

Now that she mentioned it, Latvia now noticed that the Je-pis was repeating "student inactive, student inactive." He guessed that in the midst of the moment they tuned them out.

"Um, Avet?" She called. She made her way to the embracing boys. T.R.N.C. looked up at her, with a look of distrust and a little anger. "Avet?"

"I-I think it'll be best if I deal with this," Latvia said.

Cassie looked at them with confusion, but she just nodded and started to leave the room. "Just go back to your stations when you're ok," She called out. "Je-pis standby." and she left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Ladonia?" Sealand asked.

"What do you want brat?" Ladonia growled.

"OK, First of all, I'm older than you so you're the brat." He rebutted. "Anyways. Why do you hate me?"

"You're a brat," Ladonia said.

"How?" Sealand asked.

"You just are." Ladonia declaimed.

Sealand just chuckled. He then lean back on his chair and leaned back on his chair with a smirk grin on his face. "LLLLLLAAAADDDOOONNNNIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Are you jealous of me?"

"What?" Ladonia said defensively. "No, am not!"

"You are I can hear it in your voice," Sealand said. "But of what?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Ladonia snarled.

Sealand started rocking back and forth in his chair. "What do I have that you want?"

"Shut up," Ladonia said.

"Is it my elder superiority?" Sealand asked.

"Shut up!" Ladonia stated.

"Is it my strength?" Sealand questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Ladonia yelled.

"Is it my good looks?" Sealand joked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ladonia shouted and he stood up and pushed Sealand from his chair causing a loud THUD.

"Owwww." Sealand groaned, he looked at Ladonia with a cold stare,

At this point, Ladonia started cracking up. This angered Sealand and so he lurched at Ladonia and tackled him to the ground. Ladonia started hitting him in the back of his head.

Their fight didn't really go anyway because Cassie ran in. "What going on here?!" She demanded. Sealand and Ladonia got off each other and faced her. Cassie strode towards them with her hands on her hips. "Well?" She asked in a demanding tone that they didn't expect she had.

"I was playing with my chair when I fell over. He laughed at me and I got mad and started fighting him." Sealand lied.

"Hmm." Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Caiper, go back to work, Jasplar, come over here," She ordered. The boys towards to face each other. Sealand gave the younger one a reassuring smile and follow Cassie towards the corner of the room.

Cassie put her hands on his shoulders and bent down to his level. "Jasplar," She said, "Listen to me. I don't know what you were taught on Earth, but here on Euraka, we don't tolerate violence. It is nothing but barbarism. Are you a barbarian?" She spoke in a way stern, threatening tone. Her brown eyes stare right at him.

"No…" He responded.

Cassie smiled. "Good, now back to your studies." Her kind demeanor was back and she gently pat him on the back.

Sealand looked back at her for a moment and walked back to his desk.

* * *

"Who cut these?" Wy asked as she poked the oddly shaped meats and vegetables on her plate.

"I'm sorry," Latvia said. " I shake."

The children have finished their electives and are now having dinner. They were eating the food they made in home education, It ended up pretty good. The slices of fruits, meats and vegetables were stacked together on their plate like Pringle potatoes chips.

"This kinda reminds me of ratatouille." Seychelles sighed.

"The movie about the cooking rat?" Sealand asked.

"No," Seychelles responded. "The actual dish." She looked down at her plate and moved her fork around. "France used to make me some back when I was his colony." She picked up a slice and popped it into her mouth. "He told me that he would teach me how to make it one day." She sighed.

"My Vati taught me how to make strudel once," Kugelmugel said. It seems like he was trying to cheer her up.

"My pops is pretty good at making the tucker himself. His shrimp on the barbie went perfectly with his lolly water." Wy tried to add to the conversation, but it just resulted in everyone expect for Sealand and Seborga to look at her like she had two heads.

Seborga chuckled. "Look like Wy's Australian is showing again."

Wy became flustered. "What? No, I didn't." She said.

"Yes, you did." Seborga teased.

"Oh, shut up," Wy said.

"Don't be mad, It pretty cute," Seborga said. "Cuter than whenever Sealand act British."

Wy chuckled. "Yeah, 'swear on me mum!', " Wy said in an over the top British accent.

"Hey, I don't sound like that," Sealand yelled.

The others giggled at the trio. For a moment, they really felt like kids.

* * *

After dinner, they were able to half-an-hour to themselves. During that time, Cassie tried to teach them how to play Eurakan board games but she keep going on a tangent about the history behind them that they ran out of time before they learn the basics. Afterward, it was a whole hour devoted to reviewing what they learned, to put it simply, it's was boring.

Now, It was time for bed. They took their showers, brush their teeth and tuck themselves in. Cassie told another story and left when she thought they all were asleep.

Unknown to her, she was wrong.

Sealand stared at the ceiling above him. It was a while since Cassie left the room so he no longer needed to pretend to be asleep. He couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind.

"Hey Wy," He whisper to the bed next to him.

Wy gave him a growl in response.

"Are you asleep?" He asked.

"No, I'm skydiving," Wy said groggily. She turned her head to glared at him.

"No need to be mean!" Sealand said. "Anyways, Can I talk to you?"

"Wwwwhhhhy?" She whined. "It's the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep," He explained.

"Well, I want to sleep." Wy turned over in her bed and yanked the covers over her head. "We have to wake up at 7 am! Go to sleep." Her muffled voice said.

Realizing that she is not going to help him, he went back to looking at the ceiling and got lost in his thoughts. He heard rustling in the bed next to his. He turned back to Wy's bed. She was still as a log. He turned to the other side and saw T.R.N.C. twisting and turning.

"Hey, T.R.N.C," He called out to him. It seems like the boy didn't hear him. Sealand decided that the best thing to do was to go to him. He got out his bed and walked to T.R.N.C.'s side. He grab hold of his and shook him. "Hey. T.R.N.C." He said louder.

T.R.N.C. stood up in shock. He calmed down when he saw Sealand. "Oh, It's just you."

"Hey," Sealand gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

T.R.N.C sighed and laid back on his bed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, me either," Sealand said. There was an awkward silence between the two before Sealand asked. "Hey, Can I you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

T.R.N.C. looked surprised. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you only always look at me like this." Sealand gave T.R.N.C. an exaggerated scowl.

"First off, I don't look like that. Secondly, I naturally look mad. My Baba and brother some people just have it." T.R.N.C. explained

"Oh, Natural Bitch face," Sealand said understandably

"What?! " T.R.N.C. demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Sealand said. "But why do you stare at me?"

T.R.N.C. was silent for a moment. "You interest me." He finally said.

"How?"

"I Don't know maybe it's because you talk too much." T.R.N.C. joked.

"Hey, no I don't!" Sealand stated.

"You could have easily gone to sleep, but instead, you decided to talk," T.R.N.C. said before laying back down on his bed.

Sealand puffed his cheeks. T.R.N.C. just chuckled and round over.

"So you can laugh," Sealand said.

"Yeah, but don't expect more," T.R.N.C. replied.

"Oh, Really?" Sealand lifted up his hands and crept towards T.R.N.C.

"What are you doing?" T.R.N.C. asked but before he knew it Sealand was on top on him and started to tickle him. "H-h-h-hey. S-s-s-top that." He tried to say without laughing. This only made Sealand tickle him harder. Soon they both was laughing. T.R.N.C. couldn't take it anymore so he try to kick Sealand off him but when Sealand started to fall he grab on to T.R.N.C' s shirt and they both fell making a loud "THUD"

"Aa!" Seychelles woke with a yell. She looked around the room to find the source of the noise. She looked at the bed next to her to see it was empty and then looked down. The two boys stare at her in shock.

"He did it!" They said in unison.

"Wait? What are you-" She stopped herself. "No- I'm not even going to ask. Just go back to sleep you two."

The two hurried to their beds and pulled the covers over themselves. Seychelles watch them one more time before going back to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize that you probably getting a Trnsea (or Seanc or whatever) vibe from this. but don't worry I'm going to give the other characters time in the spotlight. Also when it'll come to ships within the main cast you can either interpret it as that everyone is ships with each other or no one is shipped and they're just good friends.
> 
> Also, I was wondering if it is too much to asked if someone could give me feedback on this chapter. I really want to know if they are a good introduction into the world I created. And going to warn you that the next chapters are going to be time skips.
> 
> Anyways like, comment and/or follow if you want.


	5. City Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids goes on a field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who commented, favorited and followed. When I have time I want to thank you all individually. For this chapter, it would be great if someone could comment and critique on the world building in this chapter. That would be a great help! ;)
> 
> Anyways onwards with the story!

It has been two months since they came to Euraka. In that time, they quickly learn to live in its society.

"Wy, Did you took my brush?" Seychelles demanded.

But not yet with each other.

"No, I didn't," Wy said as she brushes her hair.

"What do you got there?" She questioned, pointing at the brush in her hand.

"It's mine," She said. She stopped brushing and showed her the back of the brush. "See, It says 'AY' not 'AV'."

If you're wondering about what they're talking about, a few days after their first day they received special brushes, combs, and other things. Each child's items had their initials on them. (Of their Eurakan names of course.) Seychelles' name is Ava, so all of her items have the letters of 'AV' and Wy's name is Auday, so her items had 'AY' on them. But the font on their items made their initials look alike.

"Why do you need a brush anyways?" Liechtenstein asked as she came out of the shower. "You can just use your comb. That what I do."

The girls were currently in the girl's bathroom getting ready for their day. Seychelles and Wy already took their shower but Liechtenstein slept in for a little more.

"Combs doesn't give my hair any volume as brushes do," Seychelles replied. She grab a handful of her damp hair and show it to her. "How can I go out looking like this?"

Liechtenstein chuckled. "You're really are France's daughter." She made her way to the sink and picked up a small, purple device. These small devices were called So.u. They were about the same size of a toothbrush cover and had a built in laser system in it that activated when it came in contact with saliva; The lasers are designed to eliminate any bacteria or leftover food stuck between teeth.

Within the two months, the three girls became close, in fact, all the kids did, but being the only girls they were more comfortable sharing certain things with each other. They started to act like sisters even going as far as borrowing each other's things without asking. (Which brings us back to our opening scene.)

"Well, if you didn't took it then who did?" Seychelles asked.

"I don't know, maybe T.R.N.C. took it. His name's Avet. Maybe he forgot that his has an 'e' at the end." Wy suggested.

"Di-" Seychelles and Wy covered their eyes from the blinding light from Liechtenstein's mouth. Liechtenstein forgot that when they use the So.u, they need to keep their mouth close until it was done or else it progress will start all over. She shut her mouth again then tapped on the mirror in front of them. A small menu scene appeared on Liechtenstein's side, she pressed the button that had a Eurakan letter on it. A keyboard appeared before her and she quickly typed what she wanted to say. "Did you check under your bed? Or in your drawer?"

"Yes! but I still can't find it." Seychelles said.

"Talking about missing objects, Have any of you seen my white stockings? The one with the hole in it." Wy asked.

"No, They're not in your drawer?" Seychelles asked.

"No, I already checked," Wy said.

Liechtenstein spat out her So.u when it was done and rinsed it. "Do you need them? Aren't we going to wear our school uniform today?" She asked.

You're probably thinking that it's just an ordinary school day, huh? Well, you're wrong. Today is a special day, it was the first time since they came to Euraka that they were permitted to leave the school but it was going to be a field trip, so Mr. Doluk and Cassie would watch them. Days prior, Cassie taught them about the place they would going, the planet's capital.

Cassie told them to wear their school uniforms so they can stick out from the crowd. The girl uniforms called for a pair black stocking, not white ones, so that why Liechtenstein was asking.

"I know, but I still want to know where they are," Wy replied.

"Maybe-" Liechtenstein began to speak but was cut off by a loud " **THUD"** coming from the next room, the boys' bathroom. The girls cringed when they heard that.

Seychelles sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did those boys did this time?" She asked.

* * *

In the boys' bathroom, T.R.N.C. was lying face-up in a puddle of spilled water, Kugelmugel was glaring down on him, Latvia, Seborga, and Molossia were at the mirror and looking at the scene and Ladonia and Sealand poked their heads through the bathroom's doorway trying to hold back their laughter.

"Serve you right!" Kugelmugel said forcefully, crossing his arms.

Ladonia and Sealand laughed out loud and Latvia turned to them. "What did you did?" He questioned them.

Molossia ran to T.R.N.C.(being careful not to slip himself) and helped him up. "Careful, Can you walk?" He asked. Strangely, Molossia and T.R.N.C. had gotten really close. None of them have expected it but there no complaints. The teenage boy came to think of the younger Turk as a little brother and grew protective of him. He made T.R.N.C. to turned around so he can see his back.

"It's a good thing that you're in your undergarments, or Cassie would have a bitch fit."

Yeah. Molossia isn't really fond of Cassie after a little incident.

" _What do you mean I can't wear my hair like this," Molossia shouted._

_Cassie stood in front of him, cringing at his shouting but still keeping her ground. "It's improper. It makes you look like a ruffian. You don't want to look like a ruffian do you?"_

" _I'll be whatever the fuck I want!" He shouted back, putting his middle finger up._

_She looked at his finger and then look at the ceiling._

" _I don't think that means anything here," Seborga called out to him._

" _Ontn. Don't get into this." Cassie reprimanded him. "And Salor…" She lowered her eyes and stare straight at Molossia. "That Language is unacceptable!" She stepped forward and Molossia stepped back. "Now, I let some things slide because you and the others are new here but now we been here for a few weeks now and you'll going to be here for a while so you have to learn to live like Eurakans." She put her hand on his head._

" _Ah! What are you doing?" He said before she pulled him closer to her by his hair. "Ow, ow, ow. Let go."_

" _You made be very angry." That all she said before dragging Molossia to the bathroom._

_Afterward, they came out. Molossia had his bangs cut off and Cassie with tears forming in her eyes._

" _I don't feel well today," Cassie said. "I thinking of taking the rest of the day off."_

_The next day, Cassie acted like nothing happened. She even acted surprised when she saw Molossia without bangs._

Cassie had never done anything like that since. But still she had issues with them being "improper".

Anyways, Molossia looked over to Sealand and Ladonia then to Kugelmugel, who was in his underwear. "Alright, What happened?"

"He pulled my underwear strap!" Kugelmugel shouted, pointing at TRNC.

Molossia looked down at TRNC. "Is that true?" he asked.

"They told me to do it!" TRNC pointed at Sealand and Ladonia.

"Sealand?" Latvia raised his eyebrow as he strolled over to him.

"We didn't know he would actually do it," Sealand said defensively.

"It was just a dare!" Ladonia added.

Molossia sighed, Latvia facepalmed and Seborga chuckled.

"Alright, whatever. Just change into your uniform and TRNC, change your undergarments." Latvia said.

The four little boys sighed and nodded in agreement then left, leaving the three teens behind.

"Come on, guys," Seborga said. "No harm was done."

"What about TRNC," Molossia questioned.

"Aw, He can still walk, can't he?" Seborga joked. "Besides, they're just kids."

Molossia rolled his eyes. "Just keep them away from TRNC," He said before walking out of the bathroom.

Latvia just sighed and he and Seborga went back to the mirror.

Like the girls, the boys became close like brothers. Latvia, Seborga and Molossia taking up the roles of the older brothers. Latvia and Molossia try to keep the other boys in line and Seborga was always ready to defend them when necessary.

"Children, Are you ready?" Cassie appeared in front of them in the mirror.

"Yes." Said the girls on a small screen that appeared next to Cassie's image.

"Almost." Latvia lied.

"Really?" The girls groaned. "You guys take forever." "And we're the girls."

"Now girls." Cassie condoned them. "But please, do hurry up boys. We're on a tight schedule."

"We will." Latvia and Seborga said.

Cassie nodded and the girls jokily rolled their eyes, then both of their screen signed off.

Latvia walked into the other room and shouted, "Guys hurry up!"

* * *

Cassie scanned over the children. "You all looks great but…" She walked to T.R.N.C. "You got crumbs on your face." She took out a napkin and cleaned his face. "I'm so proud of all of you," She told the group. "I'm so glad that you would able to keep your clothes clean. Look like those manners lessons in home education really pay off."

What Cassie didn't know was that they already knew how to eat properly. (Being the children of 'high ranking officials' they have too.) But they didn't want to argue with her.

"Now let's go over what we are going to do today." Mr. Doluk said. "But first roll call, the way we taught you."

The children shared a few quick glares before doing what they were told.

"Auday!, Present!" Wy stepped forward and said.

"Ava!, Present!." Seychelles stepped forward.

"Avet!, Present!." TRNC stepped forward.

"Caiper!. Present!" Ladonia stepped forward.

"Hana!, Present!" Kugelmugel stepped forward.

"Jasplar!, Present!" Sealand stepped forward.

"Maril!, Present!" Liechtenstein stepped forward.'

"Niko!, Present!" Latvia stepped forward.

"Ontn!, Present!" Seborga stepped forward.

"Salor!, Present!." Molossia stepped forward.

Mr. Doluk smiled proudly and Cassie clapped excitedly. "Perfect!" She said.

Today Cassie and Mr. Doluk weren't wearing their usual semi-casual dress. Today, they were dressed in uniforms similar to their, Cassie wore a navy blue female suit with white trims. White stocking covered her legs which contrasted the black ankle boots she wore. She wore a purple scarf around her neck and today her hair was professionally done, making it has extra volume and curls: on her shoulders hanged her pink handbag. Mr. Doluk wore a suit like Cassie (male version of course) but with black trim.

"Now. Let's go over your schedule for the day." Mr. Doluk said. "take out your mobile journals."

The children raised their wrists to reveal chrome bracelets with small buttons on them. They pressed them and small holographic screens appeared in front of them.

Within the two months, their school equipment got an upgrade. Recently, they were given mobile journals which were also the same as their normal tablet journals but smaller and more portable. They still their tablet journals for writing but they keep them in the classroom.

"We'll be in Lunamiss City by 8 o'clock, There you'll have four hours to do your assignment, which I'll go into details later, At noon, we'll meet for lunch. Afterward, we'll take you on a tour of the queen's castle, where we will be having dinner, complimentary of the queen herself. We'll be there for about 8 hours in total, then we'll come back here, review the day, then you'll go to bed." Cassie explained. "Any question so far?"

"No." The children said.

"Good, now for your assignment, you will have to do a simple recon. I'll send you a list of things you'll need to find around the city and learn more information about it."

"Like a scavenger hunt?" Sealand asked.

"A what?" Mr. Doluk raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nevermind," Sealand said.

"Is it an Earth thing?" Cassie asked.

"Yes it is an Earth thing," He confirmed.

"Anyway, When we get there, we'll debrief a little about things you should know before we'll let you go on your own. Oh, and Jasplar, since you interrupted you have the honor of being the line manager." Mr. Doluk finished.

Sealand groaned. He forgot how militant they were about behavior. Unlike Cassia, who has panic attacks whenever they misbehave, Mr. Doluk just nonchalantly punished them for misbehavior. It was never anything harmful. At first, it would be simple timeouts but recently he would give them extra work to do like running an extra lap or being the one who need to bring in the equipment.

As the line manager, he would have to manage the line. He needed to be the last person in line, make sure the others are in a straight single-file line, make sure that all of them make it on the ship. It wasn't hard work but it force the line manager to always be the last one. And like most kids, Sealand didn't like being the last one.

"Alright. Auday, please lead the way." Mr. Doluk said to Wy. Adding insult to injury by making the person next to Sealand the line leader.

Wy stepped forward and the others followed.

* * *

It was actually a pretty short ride. Five minutes at most.

From above, Lunamiss city spread around in a giant circle with large light blue roads that wrapped around it and formed a cross in the middle. The city was divided into four quadrants. Mr. Doluk explained that the quadrants were named after the quadrants of a coordinate plane. The first quadrant was where the queen and her inner circle lived. The second and part of the third quadrant were where all the commercial area was. The other half of the third and fourth quadrant was the residential area. The city glows with blues, purples, and a little bit of yellow.

The ship started to descend toward the ground. A couple of ship assistants went to the door to release the ramp.

"Alright, children, when you get off the ship, gather around and wait for us," Cassie said.

Wy, being the line leader, went first. When she stepped off, she took in the scenery.

The ship had landed on what seems to be the city's center plaza. In the middle was a large fountain. It was of a European dragon, sitting up straight with its head back and its mouth opened like it was breathing fire only with water spouting out. Surrounding the fountain was a giant circle of dark blue tiles, which directly contrasted the light blue of the rest of the road. Around the plaza, there were several benches and potted plants like most cities plaza on Earth.

Another thing, she noticed was that there were people surrounding the plaza. Crowds of them. They were standing on the outside of the plaza looking towards the center. Looking at them.

"Now," Cassie got their attention. "I just sent your assignment to your mobiles. You have until noon to finish it, afterward, come back. You can work by yourself or in a group. You'll be graded on completion, so use your time wisely."

Mr. Doluk spoke up. "You should be on your way back by 11:50. If you look at the side of the road. You'll notice that the lights flash in a way that gives the impression that the light is moving. If you ever get lost, just follow the lights and you'll be back here."

"Any question?" They both of them asked.

"You letting us go on our own?" Latvia asked.

"Yes," Cassie replied. "Unlike on Earth, cities are one of the safest places on Euraka. There are a lot of people around to watch you and to make you extra secure, for today all access to the city is closed off, just for you." She smiled.

And the little hope of escaping their captors just went out like that.

"I see that you all are uneasy but don't worry, this would be an excellent learning experience for you. Don't mind the people, they won't cause you any harm. " Mr. Doluk comforted them.

"Anyway, We'll send you on your assignment," Cassie said. The children didn't move anywhere. "Go on, go, don't be shy." She encouraged them.

The crowd around them dissolved creating an opening for them. But still smiling at them. The children slowly grouped together and went down the street.

* * *

Latvia looked at their list as Wy and Sealand converse in front of him.

They needed to find:

Food store

Clothing store

Street signs

First responders

Healthcare office

Public meeting place

Transportation

Public services

Lecture spot

Soldier HQ

**Once you find them, go ask the owners or people in charge some questions. After you do that, the items were be checked off. - Cassie**

They already found a grocery store, and the street signs and they saw a sign for a shuttle stop, but they don't know if that counted. As Latvia walked he could help but notice that the native Eurakans seem to have taken an interest in them. As they walked, Eurakans would turn their heads and whisper among themselves. "Is that them?" "Are those the Earth children?" "They so CUTE!" He heard they said.

"Hey there something!" Sealand said. He pointed at a building. The building had large glass windows so they could see inside. There was what seems to be a waiting room, with white cushioned seats warping around the white wall, in the far end of the room there was a purple haired woman sitting on a large purple desk which matched the purple carpeting. "That look like some type of doctor office or something."

"Alright, let go in and interview that lady, so we come check it off our list," Wy said. She and Sealand sped up toward the building while Latvia sadly had to run to catch up with them.

"Hello," Sealand said.

The purple haired didn't look up from her desk. "One moment please," She said. She seems to be typing something. She finished and look up. "Yes?" Her eyes widen when she saw them. "Oh Meala!, What is on your face!" She yelled. The woman grabbed Sealand's face and pulled him over to her and touched his eyebrows.

"My eyebrows," He replied.

"Oh, well, You can to the right place." The woman said before letting go off Sealand.

"So, what kind of doctor office is this?" Wy asked.

"Doctor office? Oh no, This is a salon." The woman said. She looked at Wy. "Oh, it looks like you have the same thing."

"What?! But this looks like one." Wy said as she tried to lean back to avoid the woman trying to touch her.

Latvia then realized. "This is how a doctor office look likes on Earth, that doesn't mean that it's the same on Euraka." He whispered.

"Anyway, Come along children." The woman said. She grabbed Wy's and Sealand's wrists and pulled towards the door next to her desk.

"Wait, um… We don't have any money." Wy said.

"Money? Nonsense, Children are free." The woman said happily.

"Wait, but, I don't want to. Latvia help!" Sealand said as he reached for him.

Latvia stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Unknown to most, T.R.N.C. was extremely curious and like most children his curiously would sometimes bites him the butt. Today was no exception.

He and Molossia had paired up for their assignment and while Molossia was interviewing a food stand owner. T.R.N.C.'s eyes caught an interesting creature. It was a tall lanky animal with white shaggy hair hanging off of it. He saw its face and it had a long muzzle with a small black nose and two black beady eyes. It looked really cute!

When T.R.N.C. saw it, he wanted to get a closer look and since the animal was only a few feet away he thought he could just look at it then walk back. Oh, how wrong he was. When he almost got close to the animal, it walked off. Disappointed, he turned to walk back to find a crowd had formed. He quietly moved around the crowd to see Molossia but he wasn't there. Remembering that he and Molossia agreed to meet at the city central if they ever get separated he ran towards the city center.

He tried to follow the lights but he ended going in a circle, many times. Being both physically and mentally tired, he decided to rest. He spotted a small brick wall surrounding plants and sat on it. He lifted his head, in hope to catch a glimpse of Molossia walking by, but no such luck. He started to feel tears forcing their way out.

Suddenly, something brushed against him. He turned to see the creature next to him. It looked at him with its small beady eyes, tilting its head in confusion. With a closer look, the creature looked just like a borzoi dog. T.R.N.C. remembered seeing them when he went with his father to visit Russia's place. The creature rubbed itself against T.R.N.C. once again before walking in front of a store a few feet away. It sat down and pointing at what seems to be a food dispenser with its nose.

Curious, T.R.N.C. walked to the food dispenser. It's was a simple stand that holds thin tall brown cracker sticks. It had a little sign that said: "Pet Food: Grab some." He heard the creature whimper.

"You want some?" He asked. The dispenser was built in a way so that the pets can't get the food themselves. He grabbed a handful and stuck the bundle in front of the creature. "Here you go."

Thinking that the creature would bite the bundle, he was surprised when the animal opened its mouth and a long stretchy tentacle like tongue came out and wrapped around the bundle then snatch it out of his grasp. The creature's cheeks expanded like a chipmunk as it ate its food. T.R.N.C. stood there dumbfounded while the creature chewed its food.

"Well, What do we have here?" T.R.N.C. looked up to see a well-dressed pink haired woman smiling at him. "Did you make a friend, Nunut?" She said to the creature, probably her pet. The creature, Nunut ran up to her and lovely rubbed against her. "Hi," She leans towards him. "What's your name?"

"Um, Avet." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Av-." Her eyes caught the emblem on his chest pocket. "You're-you're, KKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAA." She squealed. Suddenly, she picked him up. "Oh, Meela. It's really you. An Earth child! Is it true that you have weird hair? It true! Oh my, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

A crowd was now starting to form. "Is it true? Is that one of the Earth children?" asked a man.

"He is! Look at the emblem." The woman replied.

"Oooooohhhh! Let me see him! Let me see him!" Another woman said.

More and more people surrounded them and T.R.N.C hated it. But he got an opportunity to escape when the pink haired woman loosed her grip to passed him off to another. He pushed himself out of her arms and fell on his back before any of the people react he pushed himself thru the crowd and ran as fast as he can.

Not so far, he saw a black-haired woman in the school uniform, thinking she was Cassie, he ran up to her. He might not like Cassie that much but he felt more comfortable with her than those strangers.

He ran up to her and hugged her from behind. Burying his face in her coat.

"Hm, What are you doing?" A slightly french accent asked. He looked up to see it was not Cassie who he was hugging but another 'student', Seychelles.

They heard a stampede of feet coming toward them. He ran behind Seychelles because he knew who it was.

"There he is." Said the pink haired woman.

"Is he ok?"

"Is he hurt?"

"What going on?" Seychelles asked. The group explained it to her. "Oh, Thank you for your concern but it seems like you're scaring him, so can you please leave." The group understood then left. T.R.N.C. watch them leave in awe. "The Eurakans are actually very nice. Asked them to leave you alone, they'll leave you alone." Seychelles explained. Suddenly, T.R.N.C. broke down. "H-hey," She picked him up and sat down on a nearby bench. "What's wrong?"

"I-I w-was with Molossia but then I lost him and now I can't find him." T.R.N.C. wept.

"Oh, hmm.." Seychelles thought for a moment. "Our mobiles!"

"What about them?" T.R.N.C. asked.

"Remember when we got them, Cassie said that we could contact each other with them." Seychelles touched her mobile and said "Contact…"

"Salor." T.R.N.C. filled her in.

"Salor; Subject: T.R.N.C." She finished.

Less than a minute later. She got a response. "Oh my God! You found him! Thank you! Where are you?!" They heard Molossia yelled thru the speaker. "Wait, no, nevermind, This thing tells me how far away you are. You're 5 blocks away. I'll be right there."

"He really cares for you, does he?" Seychelles giggled. "Oh, here he is now." She said as she spotted Molossia running toward them like a rapid rhinoceros.

"Oh, T.R.N.C. you're alright!." He ran up to him and pick him up and bring him into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He scolded the little boy.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious." T.R.N.C said.

Molossia sighed in response. "Alright, But stay close to me for the rest of the day." He put him down, took his right hand and turn to leave but stop and turn to Seychelles. "Oh, Thank you," He told her.

"It was nothing." She said.

"So, Are you alone?" He asked, noticing that no one was with her.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to come with us?" T.R.N.C. asked, knowing where this was going, sticking out his left hand to her.

"Huh? Would that be alright with you?" She asked Molossia

"Um, yeah, I don't mind." He said, trying to sound cool but it wasn't working.

She chuckled and grasped the little boy's hand

"So, How much things did you find?" Molossia asked as the three of them left.

* * *

"Doctor Tuonto Kianena: Amnesiac Doctor." Liechtenstein read.

"Alright let's go." Seborga said running to the door and opened the door for Liechtenstein. "After you."

She giggled and curtsey at him. "Why, thank you, sir." She said before walking through the door.

"Ah, Customers." A man behind the front desk said. "How can I help you?"

"Well." Liechtenstein started.

"Say no more." The man said. "I see your emblem. Cassie told me about your visit."

"You know Cassie?" Seborga asked.

"Of course. She is one of my best patients." The man said.

"So you're the doctor?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Yes, Doctor Kianena at your services." The doctor said. "My secretary has the day off so I'm manning the front desk."

"So, what's an amnesiac doctor anyways?" Seborga asked.

"Well, simply explained, I help people forget things they don't want to remember." Doctor Kianena replied.

Both Liechtenstein and Seborga was taken back by this. "How?" They asked.

"I put nanochips into the part of the brain where the unwanted memory resides. The nanochips prevent the retrieval of the memory. And if they ever want to remember it again, I'll simply remove the chip." Doctor Kianena explained. "Since you're from Earth, you might not fully understand the strength of Eurakan memory technology."

"So why does Cassie come here?" Seborga asked.

"Well, As a doctor, I'm not allowed to reveal my clients' personal information. But I can say that this kind of care isn't cheap. So her childhood before being adopted by must have been really bad." The doctor said.

"She's adopted?" Seborga asked.

"She didn't tell you that yet?"The doctor looked surprised.

"No." Lichtenstein said.

"Well, she probably has a good reason for it. Any more questions?" The doctor asked.

"No thank you." Liechtenstein said and with that, she and Seborga left.

"Well, that's the last item on our list." Seborga said as he checked it off. "So, should we go back?"

"Yeah," Liechtenstein said. "We're close anyways."

Within minutes, they found their way back to the center where they found Cassie sitting on a bench. They went up to her.

"You finished?" Cassie asked as she saw them. The nodded, Liechtenstein sat down next to her and Seborga sat on one of the arms.

"So what did you do, if you mind me asking." Seborga asked.

"Oh, I just went around visiting old friends." Cassie said. "I grew up here actually. Mr. Doluk did the same thing too but he's not back let."

Liechtenstein stared at Cassie. It felt weird looking at her now with what she just learned. Liechtenstein has been alive for more than two thousand years. Cassie might think that she a child but to her she's the child. A child who is more damaged than what she let on.

"Maril, Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

Liechtenstein snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good." Cassie said before her eyes lit up as she saw a woman walked by. "Enane!" She shouted.

A well-dressed pink haired woman with a borzoi-looking creature stopped and turned to her."Cassie?" She asked.

Cassie ran up and happily embraced her. The two watched Cassie and the woman converse.

"Why aren't you at Doctor Kienena's?"

"It's my day off. How are you, my girl?"

* * *

"I say we ask for directions." Ladonia told Kugelmugel.

"I told you, I know where I'm going." Kugelmugel said.

Ladonia rolled his eyes as he swung his arm with the person left of him.

Wait…

"Gargh!" Ladonia screamed and let go of the person's hand and ran behind Kugelmugel.

"Are you alright?" The person, a young man with purple hair, asked.

"Who are you?" Kugelmugel demanded.

"Hi, I'm Igkun. You two looked lost, so I wanted to help." The man said.

"Well, we're not lost." Kugelmugel said. Ladonia gave him a look.

"So, where are you going?" Igkun asked.

"City center." Ladonia replied.

"That 20 minutes away." Igkun said.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep_ Their mobiles sounded telling them it's time to go back.

"Great." Ladonia said. "Now how are we going get there in time?" He glared at Kugelmugel

"You can take the public transportation. You'll be there in no time." Igkun said. "There a stop right over there."

"Transportation? We saw a sign but not really any transportation." Kugelmugel put his hands on his hips.

"Well, Did you looked up?" Igkun pointed at the sky and they saw many floating shuttle cars in the air.

"How did we not see that?" Ladonia asked.

"Here comes one now." Igkun grabbed both of them and ran to a stop.

A shuttle stopped for them, hovering about six feet above them. The door opened to reveal a young woman. "Where to?" She asked.

"City center." Igkun then picked up Ladonia, without telling him, mind you, and the woman gladly took him into her arms and put him on the shuttle. They did the same thing with Kugelmugel. Igkun then waved them goodbye before leaving.

"Come along Children." The woman said, wrapping her arms around them and ushering them to two empty seats.

"Do these people had no sense of personal space?" Kugelmugel whispered to Ladonia.

* * *

Once the group came back together, they went for lunch. It was a restaurant that Mr. Doluk personally recommended. It was a small restaurant in the residential area of the city run by a small elderly woman. The others complimented on Wy's and Sealand's new waxed and trimmed eyebrows. Molossia said that they were "on fleak"

After lunch, Mr. Doluk gave everyone some money to go off and shop in local stores.

Seborga and Wy walked into a clothing store run by an elderly couple.

"Maybe they have some nice shirts." Seborga said as they walked in.

Wy rolled her eyes but then stopped and did a double-take. Across the room, she saw a mannequin with a familiar looking purple cape with golden trims. She cautiously walked over to it and lifted a corner of it to see the inside of it. What she saw, shocked her.

"How much for this?!' She shouted at the woman behind the counter.

"Oh, four Eubbokas." The old woman said.

Wy looked heartbroken. They were only given three Eubbokas each. "Is it possible for you to lower it?"

"Hm, Well, just for you, I'll lower it to three Eubbokas." She said.

"Deal!" Wy said as she gave the woman her money, grabbed the cape off the mannequin and ran out of the store. Seborga and the old woman was left there in awe.

"So what was that always?" Seborga asked.

"Oh, Our son is a soilder and he brought back some things from Earth." The woman explained. "That was one of them."

* * *

Sealand and T.R.N.C. stood in front of a tall townhouse. It was bigger than the houses surrounding it and was a more noticeable color, electric blue.

"What's you doing here?" A rough voice behind them asked. They turned around to see Mr. Doluk standing there.

"We were talking to some of the locals and they say that you live here." Sealand explained.

Mr. Doluk chuckled. "That correct."

"Is it hard living in a big house?" T.R.N.C. asked.

"It was hard at first. I grew up with a big family so I wasn't used to being by myself." He said. "But I got less lonely when Cassie moved in with me."

"When was that?" Sealand asked.

"When she was about Avet's age." Mr. Doluk answered.

"Eight?" T.R.N.C. asked.

Sealand looked at T.R.N.C. in shock. "You're eight?!"

"Yeah." T.R.N.C. said

"I thought you were just very short!" Sealand exclaimed.

Mr. Doluk once again chuckled at the boys' antics. "Hey boys," He called. "You see that huge crack on the side of the wall." They nodded. "Guess who made that."

"Cassie?"

"Ask her about 'Nayaanne: the robot princess' and see if she cringe." The three of them laughed.

* * *

After the long day, They were glad to be back at school. They were told to just get ready for bed and that tomorrow they would get the day off, which was good.

As they all got ready for bed, Wy just sat her bed, hugging the cape she brought to her chest and not saying a word.

Seborga decided to be the first one to confront her. "Wy, What's wrong? Ever since you got that you look like you're on the edge of tears."

"Hutt." She mumbled in response.

"What?"

"Hutt! Hutt river! My brother!" She snapped. "Something happened to my brother!" She screamed.

Seychelles sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms. "Shhhh, calm down, you don't know that."

"I know! Look!" Wy unfolded the cape to show it off. "On the inside, there is a red and blue paint strain, I did that! I once painted Hutt's cape with acrylic paint when I got mad at him. He managed to get all but two streaks these two. Hutt doesn't go anywhere without his cape. But here is it. Something happened to my brother!" Wy burst into tears "I lied about there being more kids to protect him! When we were at the meeting, he was at home, he was sick, that why he didn't go. But now he's dead!"

"Wy, you don't know that!" Seychelles said.

"I know! I can feel it!" Wy said.

"Wy!" Liechtenstein spoke up. She went up to her and grab her hands. "Come with me," Wy stood up and followed her towards the bathroom. "Give us some time."

Liechtenstein took her to the shower, "Sit down and calm down. " She instructed as she sat down next to her. "Now, I'll teach you a trick, to see if your brother alive, but you need to calm down first, alright?"

Wy nodded.

"Good. Now, close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Breathe in and out." Liechtenstein did the same. "See like this."

After a few minutes, Wy got the hang of it. "Now visualize your brother. Do you see him?"

"Yes, I think I do." Wy replied. An image started materializing in her mind. She saw her Hutt river and New Zealand, who was taking care of Hutt river when he was sick. Her vision was limited though because what she saw was like looking thru a pair of binoculars. But what she did saw was that they both were alive and in an unfamiliar house. Then the vision disappeared. "Was that real?"

"Yes," Liechtenstein said. "Since girls couldn't go to war for a long time, The older female nations used this to check on their loved ones." Wy looked at her with wonder but then her eyes started to dope. "But it takes a lot out of you." Liechtenstein picked Wy up and guided her back to the bedroom. "Let get you ready for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the blizzard in my area for giving me so many days off to finish this chapter.


	6. Something wrong with Seychelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god that school is finally over! FREEDOM!1111111111111111 (Goddamn I didn't update since January.)
> 
> Anyways, on a side note, I drew a picture of Cassie and . You can see this here → Mythgirltaryn . DeviantArt Mr-Doluk-and-Cassie-612282002 (without spaces)
> 
> As always, enjoy and please comment.

 

"Urgh." Seychelles grasped her abdomen. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrggghhhhh!" She cried, turning in her bed.

"What's wrong?" Wy asked from her bed, which was right next to her. It was early in the morning, earlier than when they usually wake up. Some got so into their new sleeping patterns that they didn't hear Seychelles' pain.

"I don't know," Seychelles replied. "OOHH! It hurts so much!"

Wy climbs out of her bed and walked to hers. "Where does it hurt?"

"In my groin area."

"Are you on your period?"

"Nations don't get periods!'

"What's going on?" T.R.N.C. asked. "Seychelles' cries had woke me."

"She's in pain," Wy told him.

"What should we do?"

"Let's wake the others." Wy declared. She and T.R.N.C. then ran down the line of beds, shaking their friends as hard as they could until they woke up

"What's going on?" Seborga asked after Wy woke him.

"Something's wrong with Seychelles," Wy explained

"Is she on her period?" Molossia asked, half asleep.

"I'M NOT ON MY FUCKING PERIOD!" Seychelles yelled. Yelled! That's not like her at all. Thankfully, because of that, everyone awake and attentive now.

"What so we do?" Sealand asked.

Latvia ran to the doors but they were locked shut.

"The mirrors!" Kugelmugel said.

Seborga understood what he meant. He walked to the bathroom and tapped on the mirror. The main menu appeared and he called Cassie. It rang but she didn't answer. He tried again still now answer. He tried again, still no answer. He tried again, And got an answer!

"Cassie! Oh-" Looking back at him wasn't Cassie but Mr. Doluk. He wore light green pajamas. His long dark green hair wasn't combed back so strands of hair fell over his face, partially covering his eyes.

"Ontn? Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"No. But this is important! Seychelles is hurt!" Seborga explained.

Mr. Doluk raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"AVA!" Seborga said, remembering Seychelles' Eurakan name.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. She just woke up screaming."

"Hm, I'll be right there." He hung up and almost half a minute later the door opened.

Seborga walked back into the room and saw him kneeling next to Seychelles' bed.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Ah, Somewhere around here." She pointed at her abdomen.

"Can you lift your night dress up for a moment?" He asked her.

Usually, she would be embarrassed at such a question but she at this moment there nothing but pain. So, the faster they can find what's wrong, the better.

"Hm, I don't see anything. So the pain must be internal." He stated. "Wait a moment." He walked into the bathroom.

A moment later, The door opened again but this time, the person who walked in was someone they didn't see before. She was a tall woman.(about 5'9) She had pale white skin and red-orange hair that was in an angled bob haircut. She wore a white coat that was button down to her on the lab coat wrap behind her. She wore a plain dark green mini-skirt, and black thigh high boots which matched the black gloves she wore on her hands. They couldn't see her eyes because she wore black goggles that cover them. In her left hand, she carried a light purple bag doctor bag.

"The one on the bed?" She asked Mr. Doluk. Her voice was smooth and serious.

"Yes," He said.

She pressed the side of her goggles. She looked down at Seychelles. "I don't see anything thing wrong but I need to check thoroughly."

"Any ideas?" Mr. Doluk asked.

"Not yet." She said. "Send her to my room, cancel classes until further notice, clear the bedroom and quarantine it, check the other children for problems, you can had the children stay in the indoor gym in the meanwhile." She told him nonchalantly. She then walked to Seychelles' bed and lift the bed skirt. "This may startle you." She pressed a button under her bed and a pink force field appeared around her. "Hang on tight."

"Wait, what do yo-" The floors under Seychelles' bed dissolved to make a circle over her bed. "Gagh!" Her bed fell thru the floor until it landed on the ground floor, then the floors closed up again.

"Children." The woman saluted the others by lifting her chin before she left the room.

"Who was that?" Sealand asked.

"That was Ms. Mumhana, She's your personal doctor." Mr. Doluk explained.

"How come we didn't see her until now?" Liechtenstein asked.

"She wasn't really needed until now." Mr. Doluk replied. "and she prefers to be in her offices when she's not working." changed the subject. " Anyways, Let's go to the bathroom in the home education room. We need to have all of you check."

* * *

 

Sealand swirled awaked.

"No T.R.N.C., I don't think you're going to hell," Wy said reassuringly. "God will understand."

"What are you guy talking about?" Sealand asked as he turned over to face them.

"T.R.N.C. was wondering if he was going to hell for not following his diet," Wy explained.

"Okay?" Sealand raised an eyebrow. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "So… What happened when I was asleep."

"Nothing much,"T.R.N.C. shugged. " They gave us little robots." He pointed across the room to three little globes like robots that were scooting around the floor. "We don't know what they suppose to do, though. So we just talking."

"Oh okay," Sealand said as sat up. "So did they found out what's wrong with Seychelles?"

"If they did, they didn't tell us," Wy said. "Which wouldn't be surprising."

The three of them stood in silence for a moment before T.R.N.C. turned to Sealand. "Hey, Peter. I was meaning to ask you."

"Hm?" Sealand raised an eyebrow.

"You know how they say that people who stay alone for a long time they'll go crazy." T.R.N.C. started. "Are you crazy?"

Sealand was taken back by his question.

"Of course, He's not crazy! Take that back!" A small mermaid spite thing appeared next to Sealand

"Sadie! What are you doing here?" Sealand cried happily.

"I came to visit you! And I came just in time to protect your honor!" The mermaid spite has aqua green scaly skin. One can't tell where her tail begins or ends. She had long magenta hair which was the same color of her eyes.

"Oh, That fine!" Sealand said. "He did mean anything by it."

Unknown to Sealand, Wy and T.R.N.C. couldn't see Sadie, so to them, he's talking to air.

"So what happened while I was gone?" He asked her.

The mermaid shrugged while doing an 'I don't know." sound.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sealand asked.

"It hard to know what going on in our country," Sadie explained. "Oh, but I want to tell you something important!," She said excitedly. "You got more citizens!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, But they kinda weird."

"Weird how?"

"They have hair like those anime characters in your shows." Sadie said "Along with pointy ears. I think they're cosplayers. They came with cool uniforms."

"Cool like how?"

"Their uniforms are futuristic and stuff! And they speak this weird language, I heard them say something like 'sokia khak' "

Sealand eyes widened. "That Eurakan! Guys did you heard th-" Sealand turned around to see that Wy and T.R.N.C. weren't next to him anymore but behind Seborga and Molossia respectfully, looking at him like he had the plague.

"Only you can see me remember," Sadie told him

"Oh, yeah."

Sadie started to disappear. "Oops, I have to go."

"Ok, Come back as soon as you can!' Sealand called.

"I will! Bye Sealand!" She called out before disappearing.

"Are you done?" Seborga asked.

Sealand turned around. "Oh, guys, Guess what!" He tossed himself next to the others and Wy and T.R.N.C. moved a little bit away.

"What?" Molossia asked.

"Sadie said that there are Eurakans on my country. "

"I don't think your imaginary friend is a reliable source," Molossia said sarcastically.

"Wait, what did you say?" Latvia asked.

They turned to him. Latvia and Liechtenstein had been in the corner talking among themselves.

"Sealand, repeat that," Latvia demanded.

"There Eurakans on my country?"

Latvia and Liechtenstein shared a look.

"Can you get Ladonia and Kugelmugel over here?" Liechtenstein asked.

Molossia called out to them and they come over and join their little circle.

"We think we know what's wrong with Seychelles," Liechtenstein said.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Sealand asked.

"It's about her country," Latvia replied.

The others fell silent.

"We believe she being invaded," Latvia said.

"By who, The Eurakans?!" Molossia asked.

"I don't know, Probably not," Latvia raised an eyebrow. "As nation personifications, we can feel when threats to our countries. If the

Molossia raised an eyebrow.

"As nation personifications, we can feel threats to our countries. If the Eurakans were threats, Sealand would have feel pain. If they on his country as he said." Liechtenstein explained.

"But he didn't say that his imaginary friend did," Molossia said.

"Don't throw that information out yet," Latvia said. "If Sealand is anything like England, then he can see magical creatures. And we can use those magical creatures as a connection to the outside."

"You can't be serious?" Wy butted in. "Those aren't real. Nobody else can see them."

"We can't but maybe one of Sealand's brothers can." Latvia pointed out. "Sealand can you…"

The door opened.

* * *

 

"Yes?"

"General!, This is commander Olal, from occupied area OSVIII. We have detected a threat of the coast of our occupied area."

"What is it?"

"People. They are trying to invade us. What should we do?"

"Hm, I'll ask for an audience with the queen. Until I get a word, wait it out."

"Yes, sir!"

"What was that about? Cassie asked.

"There's an issue with the one of the occupied area. I need to go to the queen and report it to her." Mr. Doluk said.

* * *

 

"Hello children, how are you?" Cassie asked. Today, she was actually wearing the exact same outfit she wore when they first met her. A purple short sleeve blouse with a long yellow skirt, yellow stocking, and black loafers. On her left shoulder, was Je-po preached like a parrot.

"Fine," Latvia said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We were discussing what's wrong with Ava." Liechtenstein lied.

"Oh yes, it's terrible."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Sealand asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything from Dr. Mumhana but it's still a worrying thing."

"Where were this morning anyways?" Molossia asked.

"Oh," She turned to Je-po. "Someone didn't wake me up."

"It was an order!" Je-po said defensively. " Your father didn't want you to panic."

Cassie scoffed. "I wish he'll stop treating like a child." She murmured.

"In all fairness, you only became an adult this year," Je-po mentioned.

"What?" Sealand asked.

"Oh, Sorry. We didn't mean to ignore you." Cassie said.

"Oh, it's ok, but what does he mean your only became an adult this year? You're pretty old." Sealand asked.

"Hey, She's not that old." Seborga injected.

Cassie chuckled. "That's really sweet of you Ontn. Anyways, out of curiosity, what was the legal adult age back on your planet?"

"It differs by country, but it's usually more or less 18," Molossia said.

"Really?" Cassie looked shocked. "But that's so young. You ,humans, are just like us, you fully develop at the age of 25. That why here you legally became an adult at that age. "

"Oh, okay," Seborga said.

"Anyways, Mr. Doluk had to run out for a moment. So I'm watching you today." Cassie said proudly.

"Don't you already do that?" Latvia asked.

"Yeah, but this is the first time that I'm doing it without in the building." She said happily. "And hopefully, he'll see that I'm a fully functioning adult." She whispered to Je-po. "Alright!" Cassie clapped her hands. "Now let's put all the negative thoughts away for now." Something caught her eye. "Huh? Oh, ! Perfect." She clapped twice and the three globe robots rolled over to her.

"So that what those are," T.R.N.C. said.

"Yep, You didn't know that?" She asked.

The children shook their head collectively.

Cassie looked at them in confusion, but then she facepalmed in realization. "I forget to teach you about them didn't I?"

"Probably," Sealand stated.

Cassie sighed. "Anyways, now is a good time as any. Gather round, children." They scooted closer to her. "These are . They're transportable entertainment spherical have been programmed with pre-approved entertainment and educational children's programming for you. To use them, you first say, ' please,' " Each of the three lean on one of their sides and then projected different shows from within, it was just like looking into a crystal ball. Cassie picked one up and show it to them. "Then you swipe her hand over it to change the program. Any questions?"

Wy raised her hand. "It's not really a question but we can't hear anything."

"Oh! I forgot. The sound goes directly into your head, via your translators" She explained. "The sound adjusts to the one you're sitting in front of." She put the done. "Go ahead and try."

* * *

 

Seychelles slowly opened her eyes. The pain in her abdomen was gone but so was everything else. Well, not everything, She could still feel her face and move her neck. She looked around, she was in an unfamiliar room. On her left was a large sliding window, on the right of it was a tall metal cabinet that doesn't seem to have any visible opening. On her right, she heard beeping, next to her bed was a robot. The top half of it looks like the torso of a woman and the bottom half was shaped like a long skirt with a large wheel on the bottom. On the far wall, there was an empty brown shelf.

She tried to sit up but she when she did loud rapid beeping occurred.

She heard a door slide open and footsteps running towards her.

"Oh dear," An old woman's voice said. She then felt a pair of arms help her sit up. "There, all better." Standing in front her was an elderly woman, she was a few inches shorter than Seychelles, she had a round body type and was fat but she was the type of woman that actually looks good on the heavy side. Her skin was soft and clear except for a beauty mark right under the left corner of her mouth. Her eyes was a cool turquoise. She had straight white hair in a medium length bob hairstyle. She was wearing a short sleeve white dress that stops at her knee. She spoke in a soft and calming tone. The woman took Seychelles's left hand into hers and caress it.

The beeping stopped. "Good, you're awake." Seychelles turned her head to see the woman from earlier standing in front the robot, which was probably what was doing to beeping. "How you're feeling?"

"I can't feel anything but my head." She answered.

"Good," Seychelles gave her a disturbed face. "That means the pain reliever is still working." She explained. "Anyway, Hello there..." She looked at the old woman.

"Ava," She replied.

"Ava," She repeated. "I am doctor Mumhana and she is Irka."

"Hello darling," The old woman, Irka, said. "This is your first time meeting us but we already know you." Seychelles raised an eyebrow. "Doctor Mumhana is you children personal doctor. She knows everything she needs to know about your health. Of course, she didn't remember your names sometimes, but show her your genetic code and see can put a face with it. Me on the other, I'm the head of the maintenance department. I make sure the place is sparkling clean and I also in charge of making sure your gifts are given to the right person. Like the night clothes you wearing right now."

"Ikra," Doctor Mumhana spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to tell her about her current state."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Thank you, " The doctor pressed some buttons on the robot and a hologram appeared in front of Seychelles. It was a basic woman silhouette. "According to you, your pain is coming from here." The hologram zooms into the silhouette's abdomen. "From our tests, the inside of your stomach is contracting." The camera view switch from front view to side view and pink flesh appeared on it. Contracting around the stomach. "Sadly, we can't locate the cause of it. She frowned. "So instead we are going to stop you from feeling pain."

"How?" Seychelles asked.

"Surgery." She stated, "I'll create an opening for this." The hologram showed a thin metal bar with a bright green light on the corner. "This would stop the neurons in that area from firing. But only temporarily, We have to take it out and recharge it every 12 months."

"But what if I don't want surgery," Seychelles asked. Unknown to most of her loved ones, Seychelles is afraid of surgery. She didn't like the idea of being cut open.

"We'll give you three days, To see if any change. After that, you will had to have the surgery whether you want to or not." Doctor Mumhana said it so informally that it gave Seychelles chills. "As your doctor , I have the right to override your consent if doing so will help your well-being."

Irka rubbed her back. "It's okay, you'll be asleep for it. No need to worry."

Doctor Mumhana's face softened and then decided to change the subject. "You must be hungry. I'll call you some lunch."

* * *

 

" ** _You broke mom's vase!" shouted a little five-year-old girl._**

**_An older boy, about ten, tried to calm her down "Don't worry, We just have to clean it up before dad…"_ **

**_A brawny man walked in wearing a black plastic apron and holding a butcher's knife. "You have three seconds." He said, raising up the butcher's knife. And with that, the two children scattered out of the room and ran upstairs. The man lowered his knife and then a corner of the living room. A holographic panel appeared, he pressed a few buttons and then made a phone call. "Hello honey," he said._ **

" ** _What did he did now?" A woman on the other line asked, unsurprised._**

**_*Laugh track*_ **

Kugelmugel laid on his stomach as he and Ladonia, who sat on his knees next to him. "Hey, Cassie."

Cassie turned her head. She was sitting nearby with T.R.N.C. and Sealand, watching a movie. She happily stood up, brush her skirt, and walk over to them. "What's up?" She asked as she sat down with them.

"I was wondering, why is it that whether there's a family shown, the woman is working and the man stays at home." He asked. Cassie tilts her head to the side, giving Kugelmugel a confused look. "I'm not being sexist or anything, I'm just wondering." He said defensively.

"Sexist?" Cassie raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word but brushed it off with an "eh". "That's because, at the age, it's preferable for the father to be with the children. If you noticed all the main children characters are in the pubescent stage. That the stage when children need more discipline and direction, and a father is better for that than a mother." She explained. "Mothers tend to spoil their children."

"Hey, if men are preferred for raising teenagers?" Ladonia started. "Then why are you in charge of us?"

"Well, two reasons. One reason is currently Euraka is dealing with a conflict outside the planet. So, we're sending the military over to deal with it. And most Eurakan men are in the military, there are much more women available. The another reason is that I'm Mr. Doluk's daughter, and I get some advances some time." Cassie explained.

"What's the conflict?" Kugelmugel asked.

"I don't know," Cassie said. "That's classified information. Only Mr. Doluk knows the details."

"Speaking about of him, where is he?" Ladonia asked.

* * *

 

"Ah, General, How great to see you!" Queen Unireka said happily as she hugged the taller man. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, not at all." He replied. Which was a lie, he been sitting in the waiting room for at most two hours, but he doesn't have the right complaint. The queen was taking time out of her busy schedule to talk to him.

"Here, take a seat." They were in the Queen's private office. It was in a small room, in it was a desk, its big comfy revolving chair behind it, and two chairs in front of it. The walls were plain white but they have large windows, so decorating them would be useless. The Large windows lighted up the room beautifully, so there was no need for a light right now. The Queen sat down in the chair behind the desk and sat in one of the chairs in the front. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, clapping her hands together and resting her chin on them.

"There seems to be a problem with one of the occupied territory on Earth, OSVIII." He said. "There is an invasion."

The queen stopped smiling but didn't seem all too shock. Just be a little surprised. "What are you doing right now?" She asked.

"We have put invisible forcefields around the areas they still haven't invaded. But I didn't deplore any troops yet." He explained

"Do you know where are these invaders from?" The queen questioned further.

"We don't know, but we believe they called the UN army." He said. "Does that help?"

The queen's smile came back. "Yes that would do, thank you."

"Now,what should we do?" He asked.

"Now, all you have to do is quell them." She said.

"Of course, your highness." stood up from his chair. "I'll take my leave."

"Wait, Edon," The queen called. "How are the children?"

"All fine but one is ill right now." He stated.

"Just what I thought." She said in aside. "Oh, poor thing!" She said with believable concern. "Before you leave. I'll make sure that you are given a gift basket for them. Better yet. I'll give all of them gift baskets."

"Thank you, your highness. I sure that the children would be grateful." He bowed to her and walked out of the room.

The queen chuckled. It a rarely that people bowed to her. But Edon (and by extension his daughter) do it to show how much he appreciated her. It was so sweet.

* * *

 

Seychelles' eyes widen as she felt a strange feeling passed over her.

"What's wrong?" Irka asked as she stopped feeding her lunch.

"Ah, nothing." She replied.

* * *

 

"Concentration, *clap, clap,clap* no repeats,*clap, clap, clap* Or hesitation. ."

"Amazing Salor, I didn't know that you were such good at hands games" Mr. Doluk teased Molossia, who was currently teaching Wy and Liechtenstein how to play this "concentration" game. "That also a beautiful bow you're wearing."

Molossia removed his hands from the circle they created and blushed a deep red. He had totally forgotten the "make-over' the girls gave him.

"Now Salor, There is no shame. I have twelve older sisters. I had experienced the same thing. " Mr. Doluk said.

"You're joking." Wy chimed in with wide eyes.

"He's not!" Cassie called from across the room.

"Your mother is an amazing woman," Liechtenstein concluded.

"What's amazing is Salor voluntary interacting with other students other than Avet." Mr. Doluk joked. "Where is he, anyways?"

Molossia gently rolled over what seems to be a rolled up blanket,next to him to reveal that it was T.R.N.C. asleep in a blanket cocoon. It was adorable!

"I hope you do mind waking him up. It is time for lunch." Mr. Doluk said.

Molossia shook T.R.N.C. a bit and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Children! It's time for Lunch." Mr. Doluk shouted to the whole room. "Please go downstairs. "

Without being told, the children lined up in a single file line and goes downstairs.

"What happened?" Cassie asked as she walked at next to him .

"What do you means?" He asked.

"You don't act this lax unless something good happens," Cassie said with a smug smile. "So what is it?"

"The conflict was solved. " He said.

'And?"

"I was approved for a vacation."

Cassie's face brighten up. "Really? That's great!" She ran up and hugged him. "You needed a break."

"I'm glad too. Hopefully, now the children would get to know Mr. Doluk more than General Doluk."

Cassie chuckled. "I was hoping they would too." Suddenly something came to her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Mr. Doluk looked embarrassed. "Well, I was hoping to spend more time with the children. But General's work got in the way."

"Well, Looks like it won't for now."

* * *

 

Seychelles stares up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Something was not right. She was sure of it. This more she felt pain. Unspeakable pain. It was something that she didn't experience before. But she guessed what it was. Her country was invaded.

She heard stories from others about what it like to be invaded. It starts with a sudden chill that felt like someone just threw a bucket of ice water at her from behind. Then came the feeling of constantly being stabbed.

She had never been invaded before. Until now.

She had so many questions. The biggest one being. What's happening on Earth?

The medicine that Dr. Mumhana gave her had worth off. But she felt no pain. Which means that the invasion was over. It's was over and done with, within a few hours.

She heard the door opened.

"Darling, Look what I got for you," Irka called.

Seychelles sat up in her bed and look at her.

"Oh! You can sit up own your own!" She cheered. In Irka's arms, there was a giant gift basket. In was blue with a misc. items in it with a big blue bow. "Look! The queen had sent you a gift. Let's go thru it." Irka went to her and handed her the basket. "Oh, But I must tell Dr. Mumhana about your condition."

While Irka went to the intercom, Seychelles looked over her gift. In it, there was a little note on an index card. The note was written in light yellow. Only at a certain angle could it be legible. On it, it said:

_ Dear Ava, _

_ I hope the pain went away. _

_ Rest assure that your people are safe. _

"What, What does that mean?" She asked herself. "Does she know about...?"

"Good to see you up." Dr. Mumhana said as she walks in. She had her goggles over her eyes and was scanning Seychelles up and down. "Incredible." She lifted up her goggles. "Completely healed."

"It's a miracle!" Irka added.

"So I can go back with the others now," Seychelles asked.

"Yes, But.." Dr. Mumhana started. "Do to this little scare, It was decided that you and the other children should be vaccinated. Since you already here, we'll start with you." She walked to the counter and took out a surgery kit. "I'll give you we give vaccines differently than they do on Earth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they'll be fine.
> 
> So, how are the new characters? Please share your thoughts.


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK
> 
> Goddam it had been a year and a half since the last update.
> 
> For those been following this story and don’t remember what going on here a recap of the last chapter:
> 
>                 Seychellles got sick because of something that was happening to her country. She got better and a get well soon note from Queen Unireka reveal that she might know more about them than what she let on.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here a cheat sheet of Eurkan names, I tried my best to make it obvious in the story but just in case.
> 
> Auday= Wy
> 
> Ava=Seychelles
> 
> Avet=TRNC
> 
> Caiper=Ladonia
> 
> Hana=Kugelmugel
> 
> Jasplar=Sealand
> 
> Maril=Liechtenstien
> 
> Niko=Latvia
> 
> Ontn=Seborga
> 
> Salor=Molossia

 

Seychelles rubbed her left inner arm. _“How is this more advance?”_  She asked herself. Yesterday, everyone was given vaccines. Which were patches. They were 2x2 inches squares that were put under their skins. According to Dr. Mumhana, the patches contains the all they needed to protect them from any form possible illness they could encounter. The patches would dissolve in their blood over the span of 3 days.

 

“I don’t think I can’t stand two more day of this.” Sealand said as rubbed his own patch.

 

“It’s not that bad. I think mine is getting smaller.” T.R.N.C. said. “Can you pass the Ldka?”

 

Sealand grabbed the glass bowl of dark red syrup. Today’s breakfast options were a cake roll filled with sweet berry jam, squared tart cakes with creme and/or syrup, and lastly, cornmeal. Obviously, everyone choose one of the former. TRNC. served himself four tarts and had already covered them with creme and now intend to douse it with syrup.

 

“‘Avet’, Don’t you think that that a little too sugary?” Seychelles asked him.

 

TRNC looked straight at her and replied. “No,”

 

Seychelles narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.  As if to brother her more TRNC added another spoonful of syrup to his plate.  Seborga decided it was time intervene. “C’mon ‘Ava’, A little sweet tooth never hurt anybody.”

 

She then turned her stare towards him.

 

Everyone else at the table broke into smiles and small chuckles, expect TRNC, who ignored them and took a bite out of one of his cream and syrup covered tarts.

* * *

 

“Children, In your seats.” Mr. Doluk called as he and Cassie walked into the classroom.

 

“Mr. Doluk is here?” Liechtenstein whispered.

 

“That never good.” Latvia sighed.

 

When they got to the front, Cassie spoke up. “Great news children, Mr. Doluk got a vacation from his military work. So, now he’ll be completely devoted on you. He’ll be seeing more of him for a while. Isn’t that great?”

 

Kugelmugel rolled his eyes.

 

“Some days, he’ll be the one teaching you instead of me. Like today!” Cassie clapped her hands happily.

 

Mr.Doluk smiled “It’s really my pleasure, children.”  

 

“Um, You’re welcome.” Sealand said.

 

Cassie chuckled. “Look like Jasplar already accepted you. Anyways, I’ll be off. If it too much for you to handle, all you have to do is call. That goes for you too kids. Haha”

Nobody laughed at her joke, not even her own father.

 

She sighed a “Bye” and left the room.

 

“Anyways, children, Let’s begin.”

Meanwhile, an important event that will go down in Eurakan history unfolded in the queen office.

 

"I want more" The Queen said as the put down the papers in her hands

 

"I'll call down one of the maid to give you another piece." Her associate, Professsor Carteer, replied, not looking up from his own set of paper.

 

“Not the dessert. Children.”

 

Professor Carteer was attentive now. “Earth’s children?”

 

“Yes, you read the reports.” Unireka stood up and stroll over to the professor.  “Children being beaten by the ones who suppose the protect them. Children being abandoned and put into homes. Children so hungry that their bodies are eating their own fat. It’s horrifying!”

 

“Yes, I know. But let’s not be rash.” Dr. Carteer consoled her.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We weren’t expecting to take in more children. We only had resources for the representatives’ children. I thought you just wanted to teach the representatives’ children to be good leaders, so they can fix with the Earth’s faults.”

 

"Well then, we going to need to change that plan." The queen crossed her arms.

"How so?" He asked.

"I don't know! I'll work it out." She said. She then walked back to her chair to pick up her blazer, put it on, then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Carteer called out.

"Out!" And that all she said.

* * *

 

Unireka walked through her castle, looking straight ahead. She didn’t turn when the maids asked why was she was out early, or when the butlers asked whether something wrong, or when the cooks asked if they could get her anything. She just walked forward until she saw black double door.

When she walked through them, she finally relaxed. She scanned the room for the one person she wanted to see right now. She found him. "Hectas"

A middle age man looked up from his tablet, standing in front of him was his boss, Queen Unireka. Hectas was the queen's personal driver. He had worked for her for 30 years now and she still looked as beautiful.

"Your Highness." He said, getting out of the vehicle to bow.

"It's alright, Hectas. You don't have to do that right now. It's only me." She replied.

"Oh, alright, what do you need, _Milady_?" He joked.

Unireka chuckled. "Just a ride around."

"Something got you down, Uni?"

"Just the usual politics."

"Well, that's obvious. Come on."

Hectas got into the driver seat and Unireka in the back. The Queen's personal ship was a like any other personal ship, but it was the inside that stood of out. The back seats red-velvet cushioned seats that shaped to the sitter’s body, along with a built-in voice activated massage and heating system. The bottom of the seat has built in drawers for storage. Each drawer is temperature control system, making them able to maintain the hot meals and cold drinks. Unireka sat in her favorite seat, the one directly in the middle. She leaned back and closed her eyes as Hectas turned on the ship's invisible mode, another unique feature of the queen’s ship, and drove out of the garage.

Whenever Unireka get too upset, he had Hectas take her around the city to calm her down. It usually works on the second time around, but it seems like tomorrow was an exception. After three or four times around the city, Unireka had yet to calm down. Maybe a chance of pace would help. She scooted from her favorite seat to the window seat on her right. She looked out of the window for something interesting.

She noticed two interesting silhouettes. One was about a fourth of the size of the another and it looked like the taller one was dragging away the smaller one against their will. Unireka moved her fingers on the window to zoom into the silhouettes.

They were a young man with what seems to be his little sister. The young man was dragging the little girl away and the little girl was crying, digging her feet into the ground and constantly pointing at something in the distance. The brother had a look of dull annoyance, like this was a common occurrence.

The brother stopped walking, took a deep breathe, turn around and kneeled beside his sister. He looked her in the eye and gave her a stern talking to. Unireka couldn't hear their conversion but she could see that it worked to end the girl's tantum. The girl sniffled and hiccupped and the brother's face soften. He wiped the girl's tears and took her little hand into his. He turned to lead them back home but then the girl pulled his hand back. He turned his head to see and the girl lifted her arms signifying that she wanted to be carrying, seems like her tantum tired her out. The brother sighed and took her into his arms.

As they walked away, the brother stopped in front of a military donation box and took out a Eubbonlo, the most valuable coin, enough to buy one of a custom stuffed animal at Create-a-Friend. (Now that she thought about it. There was a Create-a-Friend in that part of the city) He gave it to his sister. He pointed with his chin toward the box. The sister got his message and she put the coin through the slit. The brother smiled at her and that made her smile back. After that, they walked away.

Unireka zoom out and sat back down. It wasn't until she sat back down that she noticed that the ship wasn't moving. Once she sat back down it started moving again. Unireka chuckled, " _Hectas you spoil me too much._ " she thought to herself. She lends back in her chair and closed her eyes. Seeing those siblings bring Unireka back, back to the time when she wasn't Unireka, Queen of Euraka, back when she was just Uni.

* * *

 

_She walked down a long, large hallway with several doors. This was back when she looked no older than eight years old. She was wearing her favorite brown dress, along with her purple blanket wrapped around her like a cape, and finally those overlarge high heels shoes that she stole from her brother's visiting friend, Iisosa, during her "beauty" sleep._

_The heels clicked loudly as she walked down the hall. In her arms was her best friend, her stuffed Clbu, soosoo. Soosooo was her favorite stuffed animal. His short wings, his beady black eyes, his soft three-toes feet, and when she squeezes his beak it makes a cute squeak. She fell in love with him the moment she saw him._

_A door a couple of feet ahead of her opened. Her older brother peaked his head out into the hallway, looking back and forth, it seems like he was looking for the source of the noise._

_"Uni? What are you doing?"_

_"Asthor!" She tried to run to her brother but her too big shoes made her trip and fell face flat on the floor._

_"Uni!" Asthor ran down the hall to check up his sister. When she started to cry, he quickly grabbed her and stood her up. "C’mon, calm down, You're alright." He cooed._

_She sniffed but when her brother wiped her tears, she smiles._

_"What were you doing anyway?"_

_"I'm practicing being queen!" He said excitedly._

_Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Queen?"_

_"Yeah, Terrd say that I can be anything I want when I grow up. And I want to be queen!" She said happily._

_Her looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He smiled instead. "So, what you're first order of business, your highness?"_

_"Everyone gets dessert whenever they want." She said as she gracefully waved her hand.  "Including me, So... Can you give some jsoujsou?" She asked hopefully._

_"Well, Since you’re not queen yet...no" Her brother chuckled. She gave him an angry pout. "But maybe after dinner." He said. He then ruffled her hair and she jokily stick her tongue out. "Now you better return those shoes before IIs-"_

_"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Her brother was cut off by the shrill voice of Iisosa. "Those are brand new!"  She threw at brush at her, but she was able to dodge them._

_"Iissy!" Her brother reprimanded his friend._

_"Fine! They are ugly anyways!" She stuck her tongue at Icky Iisosa because running down the hall laughing._

_"Uni!" Her brother called out._

* * *

 

"Uni?" Hectas said as he shook her awake.

"Hm," She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Heactas?"

He smiled at her "I wanted to show you something." He took her hand and leaded her out of the vehicle. Her feet landed on soft sandy terrain “Happy Birthday!" Unireka was shocked. She was so busy that she forgot her own birthday.

She looked around and saw that they were at a beach. Not the just any beach, it was her favorite beach. The fine golden sand, that was always warm. The beautiful water the changes from light blue to aqua green depending on how the light shine on it. The waves that were like ripples across the ocean. The familiar smell. Oh, how she loved it all!

"Based on what you told me about your early children, I did some research and found this. It meant all the traits, so I was hoping that we can send the night here to find Sragithis." Hectas said proudly.

Sragithis. Her birth constellation! It's an old Eurakan legend. Every month there a constellation that take up most of the sky. That constellation is associated with that month and everyone born in that month get that constellation as their birth constellation. It's said that if one sees their birth constellation on their birthday, they gain good luck from the year. And if you see your birth constellation in the position it would have been if you looked up the exact moment you first open your eyes, that good luck for the rest of your life. Of course, it was only a legend because the planet rotates 1/8 mih very second, so it's almost impossible to see your birthday constellation in the exact position it was when you were born, but it looks like Hectas was hoping on that slim chance.

"Oh Hectas, you really shouldn't have." She said.

"I just wanted to give you something nice. I was surprised that you didn't take the day off today. But I guess that the children's arrival kept you busy." He said. He walked to the ship's middle backseat drawer and took out a bottle. "Tholsa, your favorite"

That just made Unireka blushed even more.

Heactas pour her a cup and hand it to her. "Now all we had to do is wait for the stars to come out."

"Which isn't for another ten hours."

"We'll find a way to kill the time." Hectas took a sip.

Unireka turned to him with a fake suspicious look on her face. "Alright, What the reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this. I know you Heactas, you wouldn't do this unless there something special."

"Isn't your birthday special?"

"Well, I guess." She joked.

"Then what so wrong about celebrating it. "

"We usually celebrate it on unification day, Like everyone else."

"Well, maybe this year I wanted to celebrate it on your real birthday." Unireka put her cup down and threw herself on top of him. She then attempted to tickle him.  "Uni! Uni, stop! You're going to make me spill it." He said between laughs.

"Tell me the truth then, why are you going this?" She demanded.

"Alright, alright."

Unireka removed got off him and sat back down.

"But first, I want to ask you a question. Do you regret becoming a robot?"

Unireka stopped smiling for a moment. Unknown to most, Unireka had undergone robotization. Robotization is a process where a patient has their brain transfer into a robot body. The idea being that it would give the patient a form of temporary immortality. And not just any one can have it done. First off, not everybody knows about it. Robotization was kept a secret within the queen's circle for years. Secondary, only those who were consider important enough to be kept alive can get it. Unireka, being the queen, was deemed the most important person on the planet so 20 years ago Unireka was robotifiy.

"Sometimes. Because of my...operation, I am unable to bare children. But then I remember that all Eurakans are my children and it make me feel better." She took a sip.

"Do you ever want children? You can always adopt you know?"

"That true but they would outgrow me. I do not want to see my child in a coffin." She took another sip.

"You would get pretty lonely."

She chuckled sadly. "I guess you’re right." She took another sip.

"You'll probably outgrow everyone you know."

Unireka mumbled in agreement. _"Why is he asking all these questions?" S_ he took another sip.

"So how about I grow out them along with you?"

She choked on her drink. “What?!"

"I'm want to get robotify like you." Hectas said calmly

"What?! Why?!" She asked aggressively.

"I thought you would be happy about it. We been together for years. And I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.  But then I realize that when I'm gone, you'll be alone. And I love you too much to let that happen."

"You can never have children." She said. "All Eurakan men want children."

"So, does all Eurakan women but you chose the surgery."

"That's different! No one can ever rule Euraka as good as me! That's why I'm alive! If there was a way for me to ensure that my children would run Euraka exactly as I did, I would have never undergone that surgery. How are you even deed important anyway?! You're just my driver!"

Most would find these words cruel but Hectas knew Unireka like clear glass and he knew that those words hold no malice. "You're right, a driver isn't important." He then grasped her hand. "But the Queen's personal life partner is."

She retracted her hand. "Where did you get the money?"

"I been saving my salary up for 10 years."

"Who doing the surgery?"

Hectas looked surprised at this. "Dr. Carteer, the one who did yours."

Her eyes narrowed "Oh..."

Suddenly her communicator rang. She gave Hectas one last look before answering. She had her back to him the whole time she was talking. "Hello...What's wrong?....Where are they now?..good....I'll be there. Don't let anyone leave that room!" She turned back to Hectas. Her aura had changed, before he could clearly sense that she was stress about the whole situation but now seems that whenever she talked about made her quite peeved. "There's a conflict on island 4bc. Get me there quickly."

He stood up as fast as he can, "Yes Madam!" He gave her a quick bow before leaving the Tholsa bottle he forgot he was holding, and hopping into the driver seat.

Unireka was once again left alone in the backseat. She looked at the bottle Hectas left on the floor, grabbed it and started drinking straight from the bottle.

In just the last 30 minutes or so, the children came to the opinion that Mr.Doluk was not a good teacher. He was obviously just following some sort of outline Cassie left him. All they did so far was answered questions he asked them. It was so boring. If this was how the rest of the hour and 45 minutes of language and culture class, then the Eurakans might have a riot on their hand. Luckily, that didn’t seem like the case.

"Now Children, as you all probably aware, you are going to have your first test today. " Mr. Doluk said. Within the two months they been there, they learned many Eurakan words and phrases. By the start of the second months they started to make paragraphs, and now it time to put those paragraphs together. "You will have 50 minutes to write a piece about a given topic. It can be a narrative, an informative paper, a poem, etc." He walked over to the desk, press a button and the Eurakan word for 'beach' was projected on the wall. "This would be your topic. You can take at most the first ten minutes to come up what you want to do. You will start now."

They all started writing away. Seborga smiled to himself. _"This would be easy. I went to the beach many times.  I can make it a memoir. Now I need to choose a time. Oh, what about my first time. "_ He put down his pen and started to write.

_"_ I stood on the edge where the sand turned wet. I watched the water moved up and down. Of course, back then I didn't know that it was water then. I looked at the weird substance. I watched it as it changed from blue to clear, keeping the white bubbling line around until it reached my feet. I stick my foot out farther out of curiosity. I shivered when the cold liquid hit my foot. I giggled when the bubbles of the sea foam popped. I got enthrall! I let go of my hesitation and ran as fast as I can into the water... "

_"Seborga! No!"_

_The little boy cried out when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. The person carrying him repositioned him so that the boy was in front of him. "Seborga, that was very naughty." The usually cheerful country of Italy looked down at young Seborga with a scowl._

_"B-but, I wanted a closer look."_

_"But you can't go running into the water! I told you to wait for me! What if you got catch in a rip current, what would you do then? You can't swim!"_

_The boy looked at the man before bursting into tears. He never saw Italy this angry before and It scared him. "I'm sooorrrry. I didn't mean to get you mad!"_

_Italy's anger quickly dissolved to guilt. He started to tear up as well. "Oh Seborga! I'm sorry, too! I didn't mean to yell at you.  It just that adults sometimes get mad when they are stressed or worry."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah, when you ran into the water I got worry. I was afraid that something bad might happen to you. I never want something bad to happen to you. I love you too much." Italy put him on the sand once again._

_"I love you too, Mama" Seborga smiled._

_"Shh," Italy looked around to check if anyone heard him. He then lends in and whispered. "I told you not to call me that. I'm your big brother remember."_

_The boy happily nodded. "Ok ma-Big Brother!"_

_"Good."_

_Seborga then gave Italy his most eagerest face. "Big Brother? Can you show how to do this swimming thing?"_

_Italy smiled his famous cheerful smile. "Of course! In fact, That the reason I brought this."  Italy ran to his bag and took out a something pink and plastic. Seborga watched with awe as Italy inflated the foreign object. "It's an inner tube. It'll help you float in the water."_

_Seborga's smile grew wider. "I like it, it looks fun!"_

_"I'm glad you like. Now put your hands up." Once the inner tube was around the little boy waist. The two of them walked to the water hand in hand. When they got to the edge, Seborga froze. "What's wrong?"_

_"What if I get caught in a rip current?"_

_"Oh," Italy once again felt bad.  It seems like he accidentally made Seborga afraid. "Don't worry! I'll make sure, you won't" Seborga looked up to see Italy smiling down at him. "I'll be right by your side. I'll would be there for you. I'll always be there for you."_

"Ontn."

Seborga looked up to see Mr. Doluk looking down at him.  He then felt something wet on his cheeks. He looked back at his writing and saw small puddles on his tablet. He looked up again and saw that everybody else was staring at him.

"Come with me."

Without any questions, Seborga stood up and follow Mr. Doluk out of the room. He took one last look at his friends. Half of them, look worried, the rest of them looked afraid. Understandable, it seems like he was going to be punish for crying. He gave them a reassuring smile before going out of the door.

Mr. Doluk lead him to the lounge room. "Have a seat."

Seborga sat down on the on couch, legs together, hands in his lap, sitting up straight and waited for his punishment.

Mr.Doluk went into his pocket and took out...napkins. "Here use these." he handed the napkins to Seborga. "I’m going back to class but I'm leaving the door unlocked. Once you feel better, come back to class." Before Mr. Doluk left the room, he told him one last thing. "Forget sad things, it makes life easier."

Once alone, Seborga let himself cry.

* * *

Unireka was still on the backseat, away in her own little stressed induced world. She finally snapped out of it when she went to pour herself another glass of thosla and there wasn’t any. She just drank a bottle that was meant for two people but herself.

“We’re here.”

Unreal put the empty bottle in one of the drawer. She gave herself one check over before standing up with her head held high, Her legs straight and a calm but confident smile on her face. Hectas opened the door for her and she stuck out left leg out gracefully….and fell flat on her face.

“Uni!” As fast as he could he bend over to pick her up but Unireka refused.

“It fine, I’m fine…. Has the vehicle always hover that high off the ground?”

“Um, yes” Hectas looked at her extremely confused. “Uni, are you sure You’re ok?”

A little annoyed at his patronizing, she started to get up by herself. “posi-gah!” only to trip again. If it was for Hectas quickly catching her, she would have been on the ground once again. “I might have chip one of my heels. Would you please get my spare flats from the storage?”

When Hectas looked at her, he could help but smile. He couldn’t help but noticed how adorable she looked. She looked so small against his chest. Maybe it was because she was at an angle. Or the fact that she still looked around the age of thirty while he looked like his 50 years. Or maybe it because he's seeing her in such a state and it is his natural male instincts to protect. He didn’t know back what he did know was that he wished they could stay like that a bit longer. But he knew that she had her duties to attend to. “Sure." He picked her up and carried her back to the vehicles. Unireka blushed a little when he changed her shoes for her.

"Thank you, Hectas but that would be all. I can handle myself." She gently walked out of the car and used her communicator to alert that she had arrive. The door opened automatically. "Wait for me." She slowly but gracefully walked out his sight.

Unireka walked towards the door. She looked down at her feet. Watching carefully so she doesn't tripped over her own feet again. Luckily, Hectas was the only one who saw her fall. Anyone else who could have seen are already in. She tried to keep her composure. But it was hard since currently she was having double vision. She also feels a bit woozy. it was different for her to stand up straight.

"Your Highness."

"Ah!" Unireka looked up to see Carteer with two prison guards..or was it four? And since when did he got so big? oh yeah, she took off her heels.

"It's great that you here. Come, I'll explain on the way."

Here, where was 'here' again? Oh yes, The prison? The Prison on Island 4bc to be exact. One of the many prisons on Euraka. These prisons are on secluded islands, isolated many miles away from the mainland. The planet of Euraka is unofficially divided into two sides; One side has one large connected land mass, the other: islands, nothing but islands. Due to the geography of the planet, Eurakans stayed on the land mass side. The mainland has a variety of natural resources and the connected landmass made trade much easier, which made the advance society they have now. Everything they need was on the mainland, so there was no reason was no reason for them to venture out of their landmass. It's not like the islands are anything to write home about. Most of them were tiny. Not enough space to make a civilization. Some islands are still just rocks, but the large islands became prisons.

Anyone who was deemed a dangerous criminal would be sent to these Islands. The fact that the islands themselves were isolated from civilization and even each other islands made them the perfect place to hold criminals. Most Eurakan don't know much about them is because Unireka is a bit..selective when it comes to what information she makes public. The only people who knows about them are the member of Unireka's circle of advisors and the soldiers appointed to guard them. Each large island had its own prison and each prison cater to a specific type of prisoner. Child harmers goes to Island 1, crime lords go to island 2 and etc. But Island 4bc is different. Island 4bc's prison have only been built recently, and it hosted a special type of prisoner. Political prisoners so to speak.

"We narrowed down the instigator to the follow people is this room."

"Huh?" When Unireka snapped out of her thoughts she noticed that she was standing in front of a door.

"The instigator of the riot. We have narrowed them down to these twelve induvials. Wasn't you listening?" Carteer gave her a questioning look.

"O-Of course, I did! What kind of person you think I am, Carteer?" She chuckled. "I was just looking for confirmation. Don't worry, I'll deal with this." She started walking towards the door. Carteer and the prison guards stepped forward with her. "No need, I can handle this myself."

"What? But there twelve of them and one of you."

"Are they restrained?"

"Yes but.."

"Then I'll be fine." She waved them away before walking into the room.

The room that hold the suspected instigator was plain white. The walls were plain white, the lumpy cubes use as seats were white, and the standardized prison uniforms were white. The only things that was not white were the hands, feet and heads of the prisoners, a few of personifications of Earth's countries.

"So... Which one of you is the instigator." She said.

"Like we would tell you!" One of them shouted, the one with green eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"England," The bushy eyebrows man was silenced by a stony-faced blue-eyed man with glasses. "There is no one instigator, we ALL played a part."

"No,no,no, The is only ONE instigator." She said while shaking her finger. "You all might had been the leaders but there only ONE instigator. ONE person who came up with it. One who had the idea in their head and decided to share it. Now I want to know who and why.." She looked over the suspects. "Oh..I know why."

All the people in the room were related to the children. 

"You're just jealous!" They all looked at her confused and she just laughed. "You're jealous! You're angry! You’re upset over the fact that the children you threw away are going to outshine you!" They all looked at her shocked and confused. "Ha, I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?" One of them, the tan man who originally wore an white eye mask for some reason, Avet's Father, said,

"Don't even try! Don't even try to act care! You don't! All you care about is insuring that they are kept small and don't replace you. That's all you care about!" She shouted. They kept looking confused.

"To reiterate, What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just how drunk are you?" The fat one, Jasplar's and Caiper's 'mother', asked

"What?!" The nerve of these prisoners! After all she did for them. Unlike prisons on Earth, she treated them with kindness! They were not physically beaten. They were not staved. They were given spacious cells and they weren't separated from their loved ones. She even let the glasses wearing ones keep their glasses.

"You've been slurring your words, the moment you walked it.." One of Niko's brothers said that, the one with long brown hair.

"And you could hardly walk in a straight line."  Said the man with long yellow and beard stumble, Ava's Father.

"It's kind of funny, actually."  Maril's brother, a short man with the exact same haircut of her, said. "To think, we were afraid of YOU."

"You portray yourself as a benevolent mother to your people, a force to be reckon with to your enemies, but you are neither. You are a manipulative, lying, immature cult leader who throw temper tantrums whenever things don’t go your way." Hana's father, a man with dark brown hair and a mole under the left corner of his lips, smirked at her. Oh, how dare he!

"Silence you! Or do you want to be subdue again!" That did the trick. Subdue was codeword for trasing, and since the last time he was subdue Hana's father gain a fear of the trasers, and pretty much anything that makes blue lights. Apparently, the metal in his glasses were extremely conductive with Eurakan electricity, who knew!

Maril's brother comforted him all the while glaring at her.

"You know, you just proven his point." She turned around to face Audray's brother, a man with messy hair and a bandage on his nose.

"You be quiet too! Or else you'll be put back into solitary confinement!"

"Psst, you already put me there so many times. And each time didn't stop me from rebelling. As long as you have my little sister, I will rebel!"

"We all will!" Salor's brother, a man with short yellow hair with a strand that stick up. "And when we get them back, we'll take back our planet!"

"You. are. never. getting them back." Unireka said with poison with her voice. "They deserve better than what you'll give. I'll give them everything! I'll give them happiness! I'll give them love! I'll give them a childhood! They will be the happiest little boys and girls you'll ever seen!"

"You're breaking up, “Niko’s other brother said. "Look like the alcohol is setting in."

"Shut up!"

"You're like a toddler, which is understandable since you seem to have the mentality of one." The bushy eyebrows man, Jasplar's biological brother, joked.

Everybody laughed, all but Unireka of course. The poor Queen, she stood frozen there. The laughter, the mockery, it reminded her of...

_"Is she really one of us now?"_

_"Yeah, blame Sipja for not keeping his people in line."_

_"So, she was built up by a boatload of crazy people. How quite."_

_"She isn't going to last a year."_

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. The prisoners finally quiet down. She had her hands grasped to her ears, her eyes shut tight, tears falling down her cheeks, and she was hyperventilating. They all looked at her, one might believe that they were actually concern about her. She opened her eyes, not wanting to face them, she adverted her eyes. She then noticed her wrist communicator, she smiled as she got a brilliant idea. "You all..you all are  going to tell me who the instigator is or...ONE OF THEM WILL PAY THE PRICE!" On cue she pressed a button on her communicator and a hologram displayed pictures of the children's identification papers. Her smile widens when she saw they froze.

"Oh, who would it be...." She started pacing around the prisoners, switching between pictures. "Ava..Audray...Avet...Caiper...Hana...Jasplar...Maril...Niko...Ontn...Salor.."

"That's not his name!" Someone spoke up.

"What was that?"

"That's.not.his.name!" It's was Salor's brother.

She strolled right over to him. "It is now. 'Salor' is a beautiful name, you know. It's means 'Strenght in caring.' I think it fit him well. From what we saw, he was such a sweet caring boy. He cared for his farm, his cared for his pet, he cared for his little home. But poor thing, he was so insecure. Whenever he was with others, he would put on a front of a thug. It's upsetting. Here, we teach our boys that there is nothing wrong with showing a softer side. In fact, it prefers. A strong Eurakan man is one who can stand his ground but would also bend down to help someone in need. And that something Salor would learned here. He'll grow up to be a fine young man. Better Than how he was on Earth."

Salor's brother growled.

"I don't blame the boy for his behavior. He was left alone for such a long time."

Salor's brother lower his head. That made Unireka smiled.

"No role model to look up to.." She smiled as she leaned closer to him.

"America, No. Don't do anything! She just trying to anger you."

"because the one he could have, left him all alone..." She smiled.

"America, try to calm down."

" At the age of five.."

"America! Don't! that what she wants you to do."

"But that alright, we can fix him. We can replace all those years of abandonment with years of love. Soon... he'll forgot that he was ever name _Molossia._ "

**BAM!**

For a moment, Unireka's world went black. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, blood running down her face, her nose broken, standing above her was Salor's brother. He managed to break his restraints, he was breathing heavily with his hands balled into a fist, on his left hand was her blood.

She touched her broken nose and smiled. She chuckled as the others in the room watched in shock as she stood up like nothing happened. Her smile widens as she watched their faces changed from looks of shock to terror. They watched as her broken nose started to fix itself. Within a few seconds, her nose was back to normal.

"Did you really think that Earth was the only planet with personifications?" Unireka sneered. Oh, the look of their faces it just too good. "Anyways, since not one of you confess yet. I had to use a new method. Starting with this one." She turned her attention to Salor's brother. On cue, a holographic tube appeared around him. "And now that you know what I am, you better believe that I know a way to make it really hurts."

"It was me!"

She turned her head towards the voice. Standing at the far corner of the room, well it was more of a mid-standing mid-sitting due to the restraints, was Ontn's brother. He was a peach skinned man with auburn hair. According to the other prisoners, he is a coward. Well, it's always the ones you least except isn't it.

"I-I just wanted to see him again. I just wanted to see my son again." The man spoke as if he was going to cry.

Unireka raised an eyebrow at the new information but it didn’t change anthing. She didn't give him any sympathy. "You should have thought of that before leaving him." She turned to leave the room.

"I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CONTROL! NONE OF US DID! YOU REALLY THINK WE WANTED TO ABANDON OUR BABIES! YOU'RE A NATION TOO! SHOULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE DIFFICULTIES WE GOES THOUGH!"

"I'm done talking to you." was all Unireka said as she left the room.

* * *

 

"So how did it go?" Professor Carter asked.

"The instigator is the one with Auburn hair whose is crying."

"Okay, what should we do with him?"

"Solitary confinement."

"Really, that's all?"

"Yeah."

"I was excepting a larger punishment. After all, he did start a riot that damage our equipment, injury our guards and.."

"Siga, did you promise Hectas something?"

"Siga? Since when did you started calling me by my first name?"

"Answer the question, _Professor Carteer._  There, better?"

"Um..Yes. I promised him that I'll help him stay with you."

"By using him as a test subject for a fake procedure that I made up?"

"Well, it may not be fake anymore. If this success, then we'll be able to do what our ancestors only dreamt of, to extend life."

"And what if it fails?"

"Well..."

"I'm done talking with you. Thank you, Professor, but I can walk back to my vehicle myself. You should take the next couple of days off, how about you spend time with that wife you didn't seen in person for a couple of months. I'm sure she'll love it. Anyways goodbye."

Unireka walked away from Professor Carteer, not turning back once. She showed herself out and made her way back to the vehicle. When she got there, the first thing she noticed that Hectas had fallen asleep in the driver's seat. In his lap was his tablet. It's was still on. From where she stood she could see that he was looking at photos that his friends sent him. Not wanting to wake him up, Unireka climb into the seat next to him. She took the tablet from his lap and look at the pictures. They were pictures of children. Hectas is the only one of his friends who didn't have children. It was because he was saving himself for her.

_"Poor, poor Hectas"_ thought Unireka. _"He's waiting out for someone he could never have."_ She set the tablet aside and scoot closer to him, laying by his side. "Hey Hectas, I got something to tell you." She told his sleeping form.

She got a snore in response

"There is no roboticization surgery. That's just a cover up to hide the fact I can't age. Why can't I age. Well, it's because I'm not Eurakan, I am Euraka.

In this world, whenever a new civilization is created, a personification of that civilization is made. That personification is then at the mercy of their leader and citizens. The funny thing is that as a personification I have autonomy just like anyone else but I can't use it. A personification has to follow whoever their ruler is, no matter what. We have no say in the law. We were never seen as people.

And some of us was fine with that! In fact, they were the majority. They were so stupid! They were nothing but puppets, pawns. I've seen some personifications who absolutely despise each other forced into a relationship by their rulers. I've seen some personifications who were deeply in love forced parted by their rulers. Rulers didn't listen to personifications. They never did and many times people died because of that.

You see, us personifications can feel whenever our people are harm. All the war casualties, the soldiers who died on the battle field, the civilians killed in bombings. Even those criminals who rightfully desire to die. I feel them all. It's a burning feeling. When it's a small amount in like sparks. pop, pop, that's all. But when it's a large amount is like someone poured oil on me then set me on fire. Oh, I hated it, Hectas! I hated it! That's why I fought back. That why I started a movement. I told my fellow personifications that it should be us in control. Really, who know would know what good for us better than us.

But they didn't listen, they rejected me and my ideas. I didn't know why. Did they enjoy being slaves! And it was not like I was doing it for selfish reasons. I never had a cruel ruler. My ruler was like a father to be. He raised me from a little girl to a young woman... _then he was taken away from me._

Maybe it was just me. They hated me. It was probably because I was both a threat to them and a reminder of what they did. You see, I was a special type of civilization. I was called a mini-civilization. I was a civilization created within a civilization. My first and only ruler, my father, was once a citizen of another civilization, my brother. My brother was an empire. A tyrannical empire. A civilization that benefited the elite, and my father wasn't one. He was a field hand. He would work sunset to sundown cutting down trees for rich aristocrats to have furniture. Then one day he realized the reality of his situation and the situation of others like him. So, he decided to abandon his life in the empire and created his own civilization, me.

Soon words of our kingdom spread beyond my brother’s empire. People didn’t take him seriously first, but soon more and more people saw the light and joined us. Soon people from other empires started turning to me, but that made the other civilization upset. They were afraid, they were afraid that if people leave them that they would lose their power. How do I know that? I heard it out of my brother’s mouth.

A few months after I was born, my brother found me. He invited me and my father to live with him. We lived with him for years. I used to love it. I would run around the halls playing games with the staff and…my brother. I used to run to him whenever I saw him in hall. I loved him. He was a source of comfort for me, next to my father of course. One night, I had a nightmare and my father wasn’t in our shared room. So, I went to see my brother. I went to his room. The door was cracked opened. I heard him talking to his friend who was visiting us. I never liked her. I was going to walked in but then I heard them mentioned me…

_‘why do you keep her around always?’_

_‘why are you asking?’_

_‘I’m just curious. Everyone else who had a mini-civilization killed them on the spot. Why haven’t you kill her?”_

_‘I was about to. The first time I meant her.’_

He told her that the only reason he keeps me around was to keep an eye on us. To make me dependent on him so I didn’t grow.  It was a lie. It was all a lie. He didn’t love. He never loved me!

The worst thing through, was that I learned that there were others like me. Other mini-civilizations. Other children. They all died. They were killed within their first days of life. By the people, the supposed to protect them. Mothers, fathers, brother, sisters.  I was living on borrowed time. I was under the will of my brother. One day if he wanted to, he could kill me.

I forgot about those days. There were so long ago.  So long that none of the generations living now remember a time where the planet was not just Euraka. For centuries, I was all alone.

.

.

.

But not anymore. I found.. I found people like me. Exactly like me. Small civilizations, Mini-civilizations. Children surrounded by adults. Oh! the joy I felt when I sensed their little feet step on my land. Oh, I long to hold them. To love them. To raise them with all the love I didn’t get.

But a busy queen isn’t fit to be a mother…..But I can still a devoted Godmother.”

Unireka looked at Hectas’s sleeping form. She loves talking to him. Something about his presence made her at ease. She knows that he didn’t heard a single thing she said.  In fact, she prefers that. Even though she wanted to get it off her chest. She didn’t want to live with the consequences of telling the truth.

She looked at Hectas and frown. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. And he thought the same of her. Or else he wouldn’t wanted to transformed himself to be like her. If the produce fail, she’ll lose him.

“Hectas, Wake up!” She shouted.

Immediately, His eyes opened and turned to her. “Oh, you’re back. I-“

“I have a proposal for you”

* * *

 

“Hey, Seborga”

“hm.”

“Are you **_really_** alright?”

Seborga gave Sealand a little smile and nod “Yeah”

But that made Sealand even more upset, and the others felt the same too.

After Seborga’s meltdown during the language test, he rejoined the class and acted like nothing happened for the rest of the day. Now that it was ‘get ready for bed’ time they had a hour to talk openly without the fear of any Eurakan hearing them.

“We know what you trying to do.” Sealand started. “You’re trying to be the big brother and pretend that everything is fine, so that we don’t get scare.”

“Well, stop it!” Wy ordered “It’s not working!”

“Yeah, and guess what you dumb bastard.” Molossia, surprisingly, was the one who took the most direct approach. He walked up to Seborga and got right in his face. “Big brothers can cry too! Now wipe that fake ass smile of your face and tell us what’s up.”

The room was silent for a brief moment as Seborga, looked at his friends, looked at the door, then looked at the clock. “Alright” Seborga sat down on his bed and everybody else gather by. “You now have we were supposed to write about the beach for the language test.” He said in a hushed tone, which was weird cause he never did that before. “Well, I wrote about the first time I went to the beach and that remind me of my” his tone got softer now. “brother”

And with that, the whole atmosphere changed. That’s right, the other nations. What have happened to them? How on Earth did they forgot about them?

“I didn’t- I didn’t thought about them in a while.” T.R.N.C quavered.

“Me either.” Ladonia whispered.

“How- How could we forget?” Kugelmugel asked

Latvia looked straight ahead loss in thought, then his eyes widen in realization. “Conditioning”

“What?”

“They are doing this on purpose. All of this.” Latvia’s wide eyes turned into a scowl. “Our Schedule, From early morning to late night. We had something to do. Physical exercise, math, language, etc. Every hour we change what we are doing. It’s to keep us busying, so we don’t think about them. Every morning, it’s Cassie who wake us up and every night it’s her who say good night. It’s to make us start thinking of her as a mother figure. Mr. Doluk’s vacation, it an excuse to get him to spend more time with us, so we start think of him as a father figure.”

“That... Kind of creepy.”  TRNC said.

“But it’s probably right.” Seychelles said. “Latvia lived under the USSR, he knows about this.”

“Look like our perfect students plan backfired. By focusing ourselves to act like what they want us to act, we became vulnerable to their tactics.” Liechtenstein sighed.

“Hey, but that plan might still work!” Molossia declared. “It been months now. They saw how well behave we are, they probably trust us now. Tomorrow, let’s ask if we can go outside the walls and when they’re not looking, we run for it!”

“Run where though?” Wy asked. “We don’t know where we are. All we know that the capital in somewhere near us.”

Everyone was silent for a moment until Ladonia spoke. “Wait, The capital. That could be our way out. When me and Kugelmugel were on that city scavenger hunt thing, we found their bus/train system and..”

“There lines that go out of the city.” Kugelmugel interrupted.

“I was getting to that!”

“Well you were taking to long! Anyways, there two, the blue line and the orange line, but those lines are only accessible through the northeast station.  BUT, all the lines in the city goes to the northeast station. AND, kids ride free. All we have to do is convince them to let us back into the city and hop on the bus when they’re not looking” Kugelmugel smiled proudly as he finished his sentence.

Liechtenstein was the first to question him. “But the last time we were in the city they closed it off. What if they do that again?”

“…We can ask them not to.” Sealand suggested.

Before anyone could tell Sealand that his idea was stupid, Seychelles came to his defense. “I think we really could. The Eurakans are kind of…. naive. When I was in a city, whenever someone wanted to talk to me I just told them to leave me alone and they did.  Besides, as Molossia said, we been good all this time. There is no reason for them to be suspicious of us.”

“Just in case, we should say something like we don’t want to inconvenience everybody else” TRNC added.

“But where are we going to go?” Latvia asked.

.

.

.

“Anywhere but here.” Molossia answered.

“I agree, I don’t want to stay here any longer.” TRNC said.

“Better on the streets than brainwashed.” Kugelmugel added.

“Maybe there a way to get home?” Sealand suggested. “We will never know if we stay here.”

Seborga spoke up. “We should get to bed. If we want to keep our ‘good students’ façade. But let’s talk about it again tomorrow, and the days after that. We need to think over this before we can come to a decision.” Seborga picked up his towel, he noticed his Eurakan name initials on it, he stared at it for a second before flipping the towel over and walked towards the shower. He didn’t say anything for the rest of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Constructive criticism is wanted
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a jovial new year.


End file.
